Fan of Dragons
by AcanthaLazarus
Summary: How does a fangirl survive in the environment of one of their favorite TV shows?
1. Chapter 1: Entering the world

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. My first fanfiction.**

* * *

I _despise_ the line: All good things come to those who wait.

I suppose it was just a typical day for me. I went to class, straight home to study and message my friends on Facebook. You know, normal teenage girl afternoon. But – that was _before_ my life was going to change forever.

It started out typical as I thought it would have been. After homework was finished I decided that every evening after doing homework I would watch an episode of Merlin. I quite liked Merlin even though I thought the ending could have been a little less depressing. It was 9:30 by the time I had finished the episode. I was tempted to read a book that I had bought a day earlier. It was getting to a really exciting, suspenseful part and I just had to find out what happened next. I yawned and couldn't keep my eyes open anymore so I turned out the light, buried myself under the covers and gently drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rushing wind. I slowly opened my eyes to see rocks growing smaller and smaller. My hair was whipping back and forth before I suddenly realised that I was falling into a cave. I turned myself over to see water rapidly approaching. I turn myself over so that my arms lie flat on my side and my legs are straight. I pin drop into the deep water and remain down there for a moment, sinking down into the murky depths before I kick my legs and push my arms forwards as I swim to the surface.

My head emerged from under the water. I took in several gasps of breathe before I swim to the bank and pull myself onto the rocks. I lay flat, staring up at the rocky roof, panting from the shock of falling and from waking up so suddenly. I soon realised that I was in a cave. I could make out nothing at first but I began to see a little after my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The water was slow moving, I couldn't tell which way it was going. The cave itself was ginormous and I could have gotten lost and died before I find the exit. I thought it was quiet but my ears rung after what I had just been through.

"RELEASE ME!" a loud voice boomed followed by the sound of a chain being yanked on. I sat up, jumping at the sound as my hearing suddenly came back, and looked around.

My eyes widened and I gasped as I could make out what was in the darkness. A giant dragon, chained to the rocks below him, was flying upwards. It stopped suddenly as the chain pulled him back. The flying lizard began to yank on it like a dog eager to go for a walk.

"Okay," I mutter, sitting on my knees. "I am clearly not dreaming because if I was I would have just woken up since I fell." I started to run my arms along my arms and legs. "Well I haven't been injected with anything." I liked my lips. "I can't taste anything funny. Oh sweet Jesus this is real."

The dragon suddenly breathed fire as he screamed. I let out a frightened shriek as the area we were in lit up as brightly as the day. The dragon flew up again, yanking on his chains once more before he goes back down, landing on a platform of rock not too far from where I was.

" _Get out,_ " instinct commanded. " _Don't take any chances. If that thing sees you it will more than likely kill you_ "

" _I know!_ " my thoughts exclaimed. " _But I don't know where the exit is._ "

" _You'll have to stay quiet as you look then._ "

Slowly, dripping wet in my soaked nightdress, I stood up. The rocks were hard against my bare feet as I scurried towards the wall. The dragon by that time had curled up, most likely worn out, and lay motionless as I began to cautiously approach. My heart pounded as I kept my eyes fixed on it when I began to get closer and closer. My breath came out in stuttering gasps as I was prepared to turn and run away should it have moved.

My right foot soon felt soft sand sticking to it. I turned to see a pathway leading up to the top of the cave wall where a cliff had chipped its way out. Hoping that it would provide me with a way out of the cave and to a phone, I slowly made my way up it keeping my eyes fixed on the dragon and right hand sliding across the lumpy wall. With my left, I placed it over my mouth to silence my breathing but all it did was make me begin to tremble.

My trembling immediately got worse the moment I realized that the path stopped directly in front of where the dragon had chosen to rest. If it awoke when I was there, I was going to find out what it is like to be set on fire. I don't think I blinked as I drew closer out of sheer petrification that the dragon would open its eyes and see me. The sand that cocooned my feet felt rough and coarse as I stopped walking and simply dragged my feet along, causing small dust clouds to form.

Eventually I reached the top, my fear seemed to ease itself a little as I approached a dark cave. I peered inside to see a staircase leading down round to a corner. I nearly smiled at the thought that I would be free.

I felt the dust tickle the inside of my nose. I moved my hand further up my face so that I could pinch my nose between my thumb and pointer finger. The sneeze came forcing me to clench my eyes shut and my body to shudder a little before I shook my head and opened my eyes to look back the dragon.

A pair of yellow eyes glared at me. My body stiffened as the dragon raised its head and adjusted itself to sit up straight. We stared at one another, the winged beast tearing down what little foundations that my wide, fearful eyes may have had.

"What _are_ you doing?" the demand slowly rolled off his tongue. His voice was deep and echoed through the cavern. He sounded very, very angry and I could understand why.

I didn't answer him at first. My fear's strict rules did not permit me to do so. I balled two trembling fists at my side before I forced the answer out.

"I-I-I'm trying to…to leave,' I stuttered, unable to take my eyes from him. "I…I don't mean to bother you. I just…"

"I saw you appear and fall into the water," he declared. "Have you come to free me?"

My head slowly shook. It was then that I began to notice how familiar the dragon's voice was. It was clearly a male's voice and it sounded British. Of course I myself came from England but this one was eerily racking at my brain as I tried to figure out the face that it belonged to.

"I don't know how I came here myself," I tell him. "I'm sorry but I'm just trying to get back home. I don't think I can set you free."

The dragon seemed to growl at me. "If you are not here to help me then I will kill you," he opened his mouth, revealing bright yellow flames clawing up his throat towards me.

I froze like a startled rabbit as I watched the fire burning out of his mouth with his rage dancing through it. I couldn't shield my face or even cover my eyes. All that I could do was watch my death fly towards me. To peel my flesh from my bones and hear my excruciating screams as those flames embraced me.

But it wasn't like that. Like a rock being placed gushing water to create two streams that would once again join to create one, the fire became the water and I became the rock. I stood motionless as the flames split apart when they got too close to me. It felt like standing in front of an open fire. I could feel my clothes drying and my hair. My heart pounded so fast that it felt like it was trying to force its way out just to get away. I felt dizzy and faint but dared not move, afraid of what would happen if I did.

When the dragon stopped I stumbled back onto the wall, gasping. I placed one hand on the rocks and the other over my heart. I realized that I had not blinked once since the dragon had caught me so I clenched them shut for a few moments before opening them again. I licked my dry lips before turning back to the dragon who stared at me. I could see there was a hint of surprise in those eyes.

"I did not hear you cast any spell," he told me. "How are you still alive?"

My back pressed against the wall. My gasping began to shudder as his eyes burned me the way that his flames should have. "I..." I trembled. "I don't know."

"Do not lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" I shrieked, tears springing into my eyes. "I'm telling the truth. I _do not_ know!"

The dragon opened his mouth again. Whether it was to say something or to breathe fire I did not know. My legs sprung to life and I sprinted into the cave. I ran as fast as I could, tripping every now and again, around the corner to a light at the top of the stairs

At the sight of soldiers with their backs turned to me, I suddenly slammed against the wall. I wasn't quite so sure why I had done that but that was before I realised the way that the men were dressed and understood why I did that. They were dressed like medieval soldiers with shining body armour and those crap vests that didn't work at protecting you from anything.

I edged my way up the wall before peering over through the corner of the wall to see a man dressed like a medieval king wearing dark purple and green with a gold necklace complied of square chunks leading down to his lower chest and ending with a cross that held a red ruby in the centre. He looked triumphant but also vengeful and cruel. He kind of looked like Uther from Merlin.

"…And let that dragon Balinor brought to us stand as an example to all magical being what would happen to them should they enter Camelot.'

 _Camelot?!_

Suddenly everything seemed to click into place. The dragon's voice – that was John Hurt's. The cave that I was in suddenly made me realise that it was the same cave that the dragon was captured in. The man who looked like that Uther _was_ that Uther. The steps that I stood on, I recognised. Those yellow eyes belonging to the dragon I recognised.

I was trapped inside the goddamn world of Merlin.

Slowly I collapsed to the edge of the ground. I ran my fingers through my short brown hair as I tried to hold back tears. I silently began to hyperventilate at the realisation of the situation I was in. My whole life – eighteen bloody years – was building up to nothing. It became harder to hold back sobs so I slowly made my way back down those stairs to face the dragon. I was hoping that he would burn me when I arrived

"Why did you come back?" he questioned when he saw me enter the cave once again and stand on the cliff edge that I had seen Colin Morgan's character do so many times.

Instead of answering, I slowly fell to my knees. My hands were clenched handfuls of the sand as tears ran down my face and snot dribbled out of my nose onto the sand.

"Kilgharrah,"I managed. The dragon straightened himself confused that I somehow knew his name. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I am just like you. I didn't do anything wrong and now I'm a prisoner too. But you…you're lucky." I could sense his anger beginning to rise at my statement. "You're lucky because…because…" a sob escaped my lips. "Because there is a chance that you will be free! I will _never_ get that chance because I do not exist in this world!"

Kilgharrah watched me bury my head into the sand as I sobbed. He did not say a word or do anything for a long time until my crying was reduced to small whimpers.

"If existing in a world that you do not belong in for the rest of your life is your punishment than find a way to live in that world."

I looked up to see him fly upwards away from him. Bewilderment wrapped with fear covered me. If he was content on killing me, most likely allowing him to take his anger out on someone, then why did he give me that advice – which I could feel the sympathy in his words – and then let me go? I sat up with my back against the cave wall, hugging my knees as I thought over what he had just said.

" _I suppose he is right,_ " I thought. " _I was being a bit too hasty wanting him to end it all. I must be back before the Merlin starts. When was Kilgharra imprisoned? Shortly after Arthur was born of course but how old is Arthur? Oh why am I asking myself these questions. It doesn't matter anymore._ "

Realising I was tired, I curled up on the soft sand, hugging myself. " _Tomorrow I've got to find myself a new life to live,_ " I decided. " _If I find work in the castle than I'll be to go on some of the adventures that Merlin goes on. I'll also be able to see Kilgharra whenever I need some advice. I just hope he is less of a dick and just give me a proper answer instead of a riddle._ " I got myself comfortable before closing my eyes to try and get some sleep.

No sooner had I done so did I hear the sound of beating wings as the Great Dragon flew down to his rocky platform. I opened my eye a little to see him staring at me, his neck stretched out to gain a closer look. I opened both of my eyes. He pulled his head back, almost embarrassed that he had just done that.

"You don't…mind if I sleep here, do you?" I asked in a small voice.

Kilgharra did not answer me. He curled up, slowed his breathing down as if he too were trying to fall asleep. Taking his actions as a yes, I did the same.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2: Merlin Arrives

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Twenty years later…

I will not say what happened during those years except that my hair grew longer, I can no longer wear clothing that shows off too much skin and for some reason I never got any older than eighteen despite being thirty-eight. The reason why I won't be talking about what happened is because for me those years seemed to blend together as my old life hazily faded away until they felt nothing more than the reminiscent fragments of old dreams.

The anniversary that would mark when I first became a part of this world – and the day when Kilgharrah was imprisoned – was vastly approaching and since Uther was planning on doing something special I decided to give the Great Dragon a sympathy gift. I knew what I was going to give him and it was waiting for me in the castle kitchens.

A few days prior to the anniversary I was skulking around the castle on my way to the Lady Morgana's room. There was an execution going on in the courtyard and I knew that while that was going on she would be looking out the window. That was perfect for me to go in there and do the job that I had decided that I would take on.

The door to her room was open slightly, I opened it a little further and slipped inside. Lady Morgana had her back turned to me. I glanced at the table in the middle of the room. A bowl of fruit sat in the centre and a plate with a few slices of bread, sausages and bacon were on one side of the table. I looked over at her wardrobe that was open ajar to show off the wonderful clothes that she owned.

I could hear the sounds of horns being blown and a slow drum beat being played. The noise drowned out my quiet footsteps as I approached the table. I placed the breakfast and some fruit inside a bag I always carried with me. Once I had enough, I tied the bag shut, pinched a dark blue dress from her wardrobe and hurried out. I folded the bag into the dress and made my way to a window down the corridor all without being caught by that woman.

I watched a man being led by two soldiers, secured by his arms, to a platform in the middle of the courtyard with a block of wood and a black hooded man holding an axe waiting for him. I could just remember this scene from my old life. I tried to hold back tears at the thought of what my life could have been.

Turning away, I looked over at the crowd seeing the faces of those despicable enough to want to witness a man being killed. It helped me realise just how little people have changed over centuries. Even to the modern world people still enjoy watching and hearing about others getting killed. I sighed as I watched them to see their reactions as the executioner brought down the axe at the corner of my eye. They all let out shrieked gasps.

That was when I saw him. A young boy wearing a red scarf, brown jacket, a traveller's pack and black hair. A peasant who had been walking for a while. I kept my eyes on him as an old woman teleported out of the courtyard and the crowd shrugged off as normal before departing. He looked around before walking towards the castle and allowing me to get a closer look of him. I pressed against the glass to make sure that my eyes were not deceiving me.

The fangirl in me that lay dormant for twenty years suddenly snapped awake. She was like shock treatment, giving me a burst of energy. Like an excitable child I was unable to stand in one spot. The grin in my face spread across my cheeks and to my eyes before I turned around and ran as fast as I was able to. Down staircases, jumping every second step, through doors and hallways until I reached the doorway to Kilgharrah's prison.

"Kilgharrah! Kilgharrah! Kilgharrah!" I cried, leaping down the steps until I was in the cave's mouth. I ran down the passage leading to the bottom of the cave where I found the dragon drinking from the river that ran through the cave. He stopped when he saw me dropping my items like discarded toys.

"I have never seen you this excited," he told me. "What is it, Jack?"

With too much energy to spare, I began to jump up and down on the spot. "Oh my stars, I can't believe it! He's really here!" I exclaimed with a wide smile on my face as I jumped about in a circle with my hands pressed against my head. "Merlin has finally arrived! I just saw him in the courtyard!'

"Are you sure?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I'm positive," I said, calming down enough to finally sit down and sigh. "Why do you ask?"

"How do you know what he looks like?"

I wasn't prepared for that one. Out of all of the years that I had known him I still did not know how to tell him that he was a fictional CGI character being played by a brilliantly famous actor. I mean, how is one meant to tell someone that and not be deemed as being crazy?

"I don't know," I lied. I knew he didn't believe me. A small child wouldn't have been convinced.

"Then how could you be say that you were so sure?" he demanded.

"I saw him walking towards Gaius' chambers with a traveller's bag," I stated. "I heard that he was having a boy named Merlin come to live with him."

"I do not enjoy being lied to," he warned.

"And I'm not lying," I insisted. "He _is_ here."

The dragon didn't say anything for a moment. "If the young warlock is here than my chance for freedom has arrived," he told me.

I nodded. "Yes," I agreed with a smile. "I'm so happy that you've got your chance. Although," the smile shrunk back, "I do feel a little bad that you plan on using him."

"Do not tell him…"

"I won't," I assured. "I'm not going to take part in your use and abuse scheme. I don't like hurting people for any reason whatsoever and in any manner. I'll only help but it's because I care about him."

"How can you already care about someone that you have never met?" he asked.

"Random kindness," I replied.

We didn't say anything as I approached the edge of the water and lay on my stomach close to him. "How do you drink water without it stopping you from breathing fire?" I asked. "Is there something in your throat that prevents that or is it too strong to put out?"

"I do not know," he said.

I nodded before giggling. "Do you think it would be a little awkward if you breathed fire whenever you sighed?"

Kilgharrah chuckled a little. "I should think so," he agreed.

* * *

The next day I wandered around the castle with a sandwich with mashed strawberry smeared across the insides to make homemade jam. It tasted okay. Nothing like the modern world jam. It was sunny that day and I wished that it would snow. I was hoping that when Kilgharrah would see snow before he died.

I saw Merlin emerge from a door leading to Gaius' chambers and start looking around. He held two bottle in one hand and a sandwich of his own in the other. Unable to resist, I approached him with a welcoming smile on my face.

When I approached him I realised that I had forgotten just how blue his eyes were. I suppose he had a nice, young face with raven black hair and ears that stuck out a little which I myself didn't mind. His clothes were plain peasant clothes with a red scarf, brown leather jacket and boots.

"Hello," I said pleasantly.

"Oh hello," he said, giving me a smile. I nearly flinched as the fangirl in me squealed at how adorable I found his smile to be.

"You look lost."

"I am," he confessed. "Do you know where Lady Percival and Sir Orwill are?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

"That would be great," he told me. "Thank you. I'm Merlin, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaqueline," I said, shaking his hand. "You can call me Jackie if you want. Most people do. Do you mind if I take you to Lady Percival's room first?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not at all."

"Come on then, let's go."

I walked in front of him as I led the young boy through the castle towards His shoes echoed through the hallways. I would keep my head down low as we passed maids, servants and residents and made sure nobody saw me eating that sandwich. At first Merlin and I didn't say anything but I had the feeling that he didn't want to walk around the castle in silence.

"So what's on your sandwich?" Merlin asked.

"Strawberry jam," I replied.

"What's that like?"

"Tasty. Although it would taste awful with whatever's on your sandwich."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," I told him. "I also know that stewed apple and pork taste great together." I turned to a door in the middle of the hallway. "You knock. It's Lady Percival's chambers." After saying that I ran to the end of the hallway and waited.

When he approached the door, I immediately ran to the other end of the hallway. He watched me before knocking on the door. I heard him talking to her for a brief moment before handing her the medicine. I was very grateful that throughout the years that I had been living in Camelot I never once needed to see a Middle Ages doctor. I most likely would have gotten worse or even be dead.

"Are you afraid of Lady Percival?" Merlin asked as we walked, now beside one another, to Sir Orwill's chambers.

"I don't like people that live here seeing me," I explained. "I guess I'm just really shy." I paused.

" _No it isn't you liar,_ " said a voice inside my head.

We entered the courtyard and continued on towards a door leading to Sir Orwill's chambers.

"Here we are," I said, going round a corner and stopping at a door. "I won't run away this time. But I'm not going to say anything."

Merlin knocked on the door and we waited for a moment. Soon, the door creaked open revealing an old blind man. "Um," he said holding it out to him. "I've brought you your medicine."

"He's blind, don't forget," I muttered in his ear as Sir Orwill extended out his hand to nothing. Merlin took his wrist with his free hand and passed it towards the medicine. The old man took it and began to step back.

"Oh, Gaius said don't drink it all…" Merlin's voice trailed off as Sir Orwill tilted back his head and began to make disgusting gulping noises as he took the medicine all at once. As soon as he was finished, the man turned back to the boy. "Sure it's fine," he assured him, nodding his head.

A laugh escaped from my lips as we rounded the corner and began to walk away. "Do you think he does that he every time he's given the medicine?" I asked. "I reckon he does."

"He didn't hesitate," he pointed out.

"So what would you like to do now?"

"I think I'll go for a look around town."

"Do you mind if I go with you? I don't have any other jobs to do."

"I wouldn't mind. Would you be able to show me around?"

"Of course," I gave him a smile. "I'll be sure not to miss a thing. By the time I'm done you'll definitely know your way around Camelot."

We left the castle's walls and began to make our way into town when we found Arthur ordering around a servant while his knight friends watched. Some things really don't change no matter what time zone you come from.

An old memory from the show formed in my mind. It was rusted and hardtop focus on making it hard for me to remember the entire scenario.

Fortunately – more unfortunately when I think about it – my memory was jogged as the scene was played out. Merlin stopping to watch. The servant hiding behind the shield as knives were thrown at him. It rolling and landing in front of Merlin's feet prompting him to stand up to Arthur, be challenged by him before getting arrested.

"That isn't very fair," Merlin told me in a low voice.

I knew he wanted me to say something but I didn't know whether to tell him to say something or not. I knew that that was Arthur and I really wanted to tell him but I also realised that I was ruining the plot of the first episode of Merlin if I did. Tell him or keep my mouth shut?

"Maybe you should do something," I suggested in the same softness.

"I will," he promised me. "It isn't right for knights to pick on peasants."

"It definitely isn't," I agreed.

I really wanted to run my fingers through my hair but my hair was pulled back into a bun and it would have made a mess so I held my dress tightly on both sides. I really, _really_ did _not_ want to see him get arrested but I also didn't want to know what would happen if he walked away.

When the shield began rolling towards us, I couldn't stand it anymore. Without another word, I turned around and ran back to the castle. I leaned against the wall before sinking to my knees. I watched Merlin being taken away by two knights. I buried my face into my hands as the word coward bounced through my mind.

"You look distressed, Jack," Kilgharrah pointed out when I saw him that evening.

"Merlin has been arrested," I revealed to him. "He tried to hit Arthur and was arrested for it."

"That boy's stupidity is not the only reason, is it?"

"I was with Merlin when we saw Arthur bullying a servant," I explained. 'I feel partially responsible for not telling him who it was."

"I see."

We didn't say anything for a minute. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I thought you'd say more than just "I see"," I confessed. "You usually do."

"I am aware that you have acknowledged that what happened today _was_ your fault," he told me. "And since you have accepted what you did I see no reason to continue the discussion."

"Shame you won't be seeing him tonight," I said. "But I know you'll see him very soon."

"How can you be so sure?" he questioned.

"I get the feeling that Gaius will do something to let him go."

"He most likely will," he agreed with a drop of bitter in his tone.

"Are you going to call for him again?"

"I will," he replied, the tone slowly dispersing.

* * *

The next day, I wandered through town to find Merlin in the stocks talking to Gwen. Tomatoes and I think were cabbages lay at his feet. A smile appeared on my face as I watched Gwen run off as small children threw food at the poor boy again. Getting an idea, I too hurried off.

"Close your eyes," I told Merlin before pouring a bucket of water over his head and hands. The children no longer had any food to throw to him. I picked seeds out of his hair and apologised when I accidently pulled on a few strands. "I'm sorry about running away yesterday. I feel really bad about it."

"Oh no it's fine," he assured me, giving me a smile. "Thanks for the water."

"Best thing to clean yourself with," I said, smiling back. "So did you have a rough night in jail?"

"The hay was a bit itchy."

"I spent a night sleeping on rocks and sand once," I reminisced. "Hay would have been much more comfortable."

"Why did you sleep there?" he asked.

"I didn't really have anywhere else to sleep," I told him.

" _And Kilgharrah certainly wouldn't have let you sleep against him,_ " said the voice.

"I'm glad there weren't any rats in there," he confessed.

"What do you think is worse, being bitten by a rat or a spider?"

"I would say a rat. You?"

"I think they're equally as bad," I replied. "With a spider they almost always have some form of poison in them. As for rats well – you never know what they've been at."

We didn't speak for a moment. That was when curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't resist but ask him.

"So did you hear someone calling for you last night?"

The question was forced out of my mouth and came out faster than a high roadrunner.

Merlin looked up in shock. "How did you know?" he asked.

" _Sugar frostings and cobblestones, you really backed yourself in a corner this time,_ " the voice said in a taunting manner. " _He'll want to know everything now so how are you going to get yourself out of this?_ "

I started to back away as I felt sick in the stomach. I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping that nothing else would be said to screw it up even more. This time I did run my fingers through my hair, creating a big mess which helped me to calm down a little.

"If I see you tonight I'll tell you everything," I promised before turning around and running off.

Staying true to my word, I remained hidden away in the castle as I waited for nightfall. I paced constantly, running my fingers through my hair and making a tangled mess as the time passed. I did watch Merlin get into another fight with Arthur and Gaius following him back. When it was finally night time I waited on the steps to Gaius' chambers with my knees close to my chest.

If you haven't realised it yet, I was worried about what Merlin was going to say when I told him. I knew that it would ultimately lead to him asking more questions in order to learn how I knew that he was being called to.

When I heard the door open I stood up. Merlin came out in a white shirt but the same jacket. He saw me there and stopped.

"Hello," I said. "He's called for you again, hasn't he?"

I faintly made out him nodding. "You look different," he told me.

"I'm not wandering the castle doing my job," I told him. What was "different" was that my hair was out of its bun and reached my knees while my attire went from a servant girl to the dress that I pinched from the Lady Morgana's room.

"How's your back?" I asked.

"It's not so sore now," he told me.

"That's good," I gave a faint smile before sighing. "Shall I take you to him? I'll tell you everything after."

He nodded again. "Let's go," he said.

* * *

 **So sorry about the wait. When I first wrote this I forgot to save it and I lost all of the story. I'll be sure to not be late next time. Updates will (hopefully) be every Sunday.**

 **Let me know what you think of Jaqueline so far. I would prefer your honest opinions. I have read stories with other OC's in them following the characters throughout the course of the story (film, book etc.) and I really hate it when they're either all powerful, all knowing, do very little or take away the focus of the story. To prevent this, I decided that she'll help out with certain plot-holes that the show dug for itself and other adventures here and there but not enough to make her the hero.**

 **I decided that she'd tell Kilgharrah about Merlin arriving since I never really understood how he knew. Maybe he can see into the future or his prophecy knowledge was very specific to the exact date. I don't know. I also decided that she'd be the one to show Merlin around the castle to give the medicine because when you think about it, how did he know? I mean we never saw Gaius giving him a tour around did he? Unless of course it was in a deleted scene which I haven't seen.**

 **Anyhow, please feel free to review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:

Merlin and I made our way along the courtyard and towards the dungeon in silence. The night was still with only the echoing sounds of footsteps to break the silence. It was cool that evening and my heart was pounding in my chest to the point that I thought that it would break out of my chest like a chestburster from _Alien_. I gripped my dress tightly on both sides as I began to wonder what his first question was going to be.

As we made our way down a flight of stairs to the dungeons, we stopped when two knights were sitting at a table rolling a pair of dice to amuse themselves.

"What now?" Merlin asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," I replied. I really didn't. Normally there wasn't anybody around and if there was I would simply wait until they were gone and we didn't have time for that. "Maybe we can distract them or something."

The boy gave a quick nod. I saw his eyes flash yellow before I heard the faint sound of dice landing on the floor. I turned back to see one of the knights away from the table following the dice into the shadows as his friend watched and eventually got up and followed him.

"Good job," I said, patting Merlin on the back before walking downstairs and into the tunnel which Kilgharrah resided in. "Come on, Merlin let's go."

"Don't tell anyone that…" he started.

"Only if you keep my secret," I finished. By that time I was already making my way down the stairs. "Aren't you coming?"

I watched Merlin light a torch before going into the tunnel. We walked alongside one another, round the corner and towards the cave's mouth. "Watch your step," I said, climbing over a large object in the middle of the corridor hidden inside a sack. "Would you like me to take the torch?"

He gave me the wooden torch before stepping over it. "You're lucky you can get over it," I told him, passing the torch back to him. 'We're almost there."

We made our way down a final flight of stairs to the small platform. Merlin began to look around admiring the cave. I sat down with my back leaning against the wall, watching the boy. Kilgharrah's laughter echoed through the cave making his search much more frantic. A smile appeared on my face at the sound.

"Where are you?" he called.

"Merlin's here!" I called as well.

The Great Dragon flew towards the boy from his hiding space and landed on the rocks in front of us. Merlin, shocked at what he saw, stepped back towards the cave's opening as if he was readying himself to run.

"I'm here," Kilgharrah told the boy.

The two stared at one another, studying what was presented in front of the other. "Brilliant entrance Kilgharrah," I told the dragon who nodded in agreement.

"How small you are," he told Merlin who slowly stepped towards him. "For such a great destiny."

"He's certainly not small compared to me," I muttered.

"Why? What do you mean?" Merlin asked him. "What destiny?"

The dragon set himself down. "Your gift Merlin," he explained. "Was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason?"

He gave a brief chuckle. "Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion," he revealed.

"Right?" Merlin said in an unsure voice.

"But he faces many threats," he continued. "From friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me," he pointed out.

"Everything," the dragon said with a hint of his bigot nature in his voice. "Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be _no_ Albion."

"No," the boy shook his head. 'No. You've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong," he stated. "Only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious," he argued. "If anybody wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact I'll give them a hand."

Kilgharrah laughed. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin," he told the boy. "And none of us can escape it."

"No," he shook his head again. "No way. No. there must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that," he suggested before his wings spread out and he stood up.

"W…wait!' Merlin called as Kilgharrah flew upwards. I saw the chain around his ankle and I hoped that the boy had noticed it as well. "Wait! Stop! No! I – I need to know more."

"It'll probably get to you but when he's decided that he's had enough talking to you and said what he wants he'll just leave," I explained, standing next to him. "Shall we go back? I'll keep my promise to you as we go. You can ask anything you want."

"Are you and him friends?" he asked me.

I nodded. "He's my oldest, closest and for a long time, my only friend. I'm probably one of the few friends that he has left," I replied.

We began to make our way up the stairs and back towards his room. When we made our way over the object in the bag. Merlin gave me the torch before lifting me over it and setting me down on the other side. I think I turned ten or so shades of red as a result of that.

"How did you two meet?' he questioned asking me what I was hoping he would ask later or never.

"I went to sleep one night and I woke up in that cave," I revealed. "It was after he was imprisoned by Uther and I suppose he felt sorry for me when I realised that I'm stuck here. After that I would spent time talking to him and eventually we became friends."

"Do you see him often?"

"Everyday," I replied. "I live down there with him."

He stopped and turned sharply to me. "You live in that cave?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said calmly. "I go up every day to steal food or whatever it is that I need. Then I go back down to store the things I took and just do things like talk to KIlgharrah or some form of hobby that I've decided to take up."

"How does he feel about it?"

"I don't get on his nerves in any way so I don't think he minds. Or at least he's courteous no to show it."

We stopped talking when we entered Gaius' chambers to find him still fast asleep. We crept up another set of stairs and went inside Merlin's room. I tripped and stepped on several pieces of clothing and other junk. He sat on his bed while I looked out his bedroom window to look at Camelot. My god it was spectacular to see.

"You're lucky to have such a nice view," I commented.

"Are you a thief?" Merlin asked me.

I looked back at him before getting off the table. I sat next to him on his messy, unmade bed. "I am yes," I revealed. "But I don't go around stealing jewels. They've little value to me. I prefer things that I need over what I want."

"Where did you get that then?" he asked, pointing to a necklace that I was wearing.

The necklace was made from braided leather and had a dragon pendant. "It's mine," I told him. "I was so lucky that I forgot to take it off the night I came here. I used to love dragons when I was a little girl. It's the only thing I have from my old life."

"What made you want to become a thief?"

I let out a sigh. 'It was pride," I explained. "When I came here I tried to get a job as a servant but when I tried to, I realised that I couldn't do it. Pride wanted me to do something more glamourous and impressive. So I became a thief instead. My morals, values and conscious weren't so supportive of the idea but I did it anyway."

"How long have you been a thief for?"

"Twenty years," I replied knowing where this was going. "It's probably after midnight so I've been doing this for twenty years."

"Twenty?" he said in a slightly raised voice. "But you…"

"I know that I look like I'm eighteen but in reality I'm thirty-eight," I finished. "I haven't aged since I came here and I don't know why."

We stayed silent as Merlin tried to think of something else to ask. "Do you miss your old life?"

"I've never really thought about it," I replied. "But I guess in a way I'm kind of glad that this had happened. My old life was going to start falling apart anyway. I was failing school. My boyfriend who I had had since I was thirteen had been cheating on me for four of those years. My family's structure was crumbling and the circle of "friends" that I were really just b…"

I stopped when I felt Merlin's head resting on my shoulder. I nearly leapt away out of shock that he had done that. Instead, and feeling slightly annoyed that he had fallen asleep while I was talking, I held him by the head and gently pushed him back onto his pillow. I removed his jacket and boots and placed his feet onto the bed. I placed the covers over the boy and left, ignoring the fangirl in me to suddenly become creepy and cut off a bit of his hair.

* * *

I waited for Merlin outside of Gaius' chambers early the next day, eating a peach. I was back to wearing a servant girl's attire and having my hair back into a bun with my necklace neatly tucked away out of sight. Merlin opened the door and came down the stairs where he found me.

"Where to, today?" I asked, with a smile.

"Lady Morgana's room and then to the markets for herbs," he told me, returning the smile.

"I hope you slept well last night" I said as we made our way to the Lady Morgana's room.

"I am so sorry that I fell asleep," he sounded genuinely apologetic. Probably because he knew that peach stones hurt.

"Don't be," I assured him. "I actually feel a lot better after talking with you about the past twenty years. I was afraid to talk about them since I hardly know you but I feel like a weight's been taken off me now."

"Why didn't you talk about it with the dragon?"

"I have," I replied. "It made very little difference for me since he was present for the majority of it. You know, I think when we go in I'll stay with you this time. I'll try not to run away."

We made our way up a flight of stairs that I had been up countless times to steal the Lady Morgana's clothes from and made our way to her room which had the door open. Merlin went inside without hesitating. As for me, I took several deep breathes before I plucked up the courage to go inside.

"You know I've been thinking about Arthur," Morgana told us as she made her way towards a golden curtain stand which you go behind to get change your clothes. I forget what they're called. Wasn't a very good one. It had holes along centre that would expose certain areas of people.

I turned to see Merlin looking at her, smitten by the side of her face and body since that was all he had seen. With a quick tug on his arm, he turned to me and I pointed to the medicine in his hand. He passed it to me and I put it on the table before stealing the food that was on the table.

I heard Morgana say something but it was too quick for me to interpret. "Pass me that dress will you, Gwen?" she asked.

With the look of shock on Merlin's face I had to cover my mouth with both hands to stop myself from laughing and concealing my smirk. The poor boy picked up a dark blue dress and carried it towards her. "I mean the man's a total jouster," she stated.

" _Wow,_ " said the voice in my head. " _That statement doesn't sound modern at all._ " I couldn't disagree.

"Just because I'm the king's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast," Morgana continued. "Does it?" Merlin hung the dress over the curtain and began to back away. "Well does it?"

Merlin let out a quick mumbling sound in a somewhat high-pitched manner. I found it harder not to keep my laughter in. I could feel my face turning red. "If he wants me to go then he should invite me and he hasn't."

 _What do I do?_ the poor boy mouthed to me. I shrugged and took some fruit from Morgana's dresser. He began to make his way towards the door with his body low. "So do you know what that means?" Merlin straightened up and made the same noise again.

Morgana looked over the curtain. "Where are you?" she demanded. I dropped to my knees, with both hands over my mouth while Merlin quickly held up a cloak from a nearby chair.

"Here," he said in a strange voice that sounded like he had a cold. I was on the ground with my body shaking. If I remained that way I would either faint or my head or heart would explode.

When she turned away, Merlin set the cloak back onto the chair and motioned for me to leave. I briskly stood up and we began to make our way out.

"I need some help with this fastening here," Morgana said making us both turn around.

 _You go_ Merlin mouth to me. I shook my head, pulling a shocked face. There was no way that I was doing that. My pride would not allow it. I hated myself for that.

"Gwen?" the woman called when I saw Gwen enter the room out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm here," she said. Merlin turned to her. Where they briefly mouthed to one another to carry on like this never happened. Luckily Gwen was smart enough to figure it out and we were both able to leave without getting caught.

Once we were down the stairs and into a hallway the laughter building up in me was set free. I laughed until tears rolled down my eyes and I found it hard to breathe. Merlin didn't look very amused at first but he too was laughing along. We leaned against one another as we made our way to the markets as we were unable to stand upright.

"You've had a taste of my daily life," I told him when we could breathe again.

"Have you ever been caught?" he asked.

"Certainly not," I replied. "I'd have been arrested or had to stay hidden away for a long time if that was the case. So are you coming to the feast tonight?"

"I guess I will be," he said. "Are you?"

"I always go to feasts and celebrations," I promised him. "It gives me the opportunity to get some food. But I may be a little late. Events also let me go through people's rooms."

"Right," he said. "Have you considered that what…?"

"My pride won't let me be convinced," I said in a guilty voice. "Still I think this evening will be good for the both of us."

Staying true to what I had said, I found myself waiting outside Lady Helen's chambers hiding behind a thin curtain. I faintly remembered what was going to happen that night and I knew that she certainly wasn't going to be needing the things in her room.

I heard the sound of a door opening and remained very still as I watched her walk down the hallway, past me. Not until I stopped hearing her footsteps did I finally decide to enter her room.

The first thing that I saw was the poor servant girl lying on the floor. Pale and lifeless she was as I lifted her up and carried her onto Lady Helen's bed.

"You didn't deserve to die," I told her. "You were just doing your job."

I let out a long sigh before going to the bowl of fruit on the dresser. I emptied the contents into one of the many bags that I always had on me and hid them inside my dress to specially sewn pockets I had made. After that, I went through her closet, picking out several dark coloured dresses that I liked, ignoring the fact that an old woman was once wearing two of them, and folded them up before placing them under my arm. I made my way towards the door before turning back to the girl on the bed. I could have sworn that the colour had returned to her and she was slowly breathing as if she were asleep. I suppose I was just imagining things.

Somehow I had managed to hide the dresses and make my way to the celebration before Lady Helen had arrived. I found Merlin talking to Gwen and approached him after he left.

"I made it," I declared. "Did I miss anything?"

"Ah no," he replied. "No you didn't miss a thing."

"Admiring the Lady Morgana were we?" I teased. "Of course I don't think that she and Arthur would be a good couple." I think we all know why. "I think that Gwen and Arthur would make a much better couple."

"He's too much of a prat to deserve anybody," he told me.

I began to say something when my words were drowned by horns blaring as everyone took this seats or places. I stood next to Merlin while Uther made his way down the centre of the room. It made me sick to see him smiling.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity," he declared. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures."

"That sounds very disturbing when you think about it," I muttered to Merlin, thinking about the most recent execution. I shuddered. He nodded in agreement.

"But few can compare to the honour of introducing, Lady Helen of Moria!" Uther concluded before bowing. Everyone clapped before taking their seats. I remembered what was going to happen and I blocked my ears with some cloth.

"I don't like her singing voice," I explained to Merlin.

I watched as Lady Helen's lips mouthed welsh. Merlin and I watched as everyone began to droop their heads and fall asleep at the table or sink to the floor. Knowing that this was a take what you can and run scenario for me, I hurried towards the table, filling up as many bags as I had with me. I kept my body low to the table so I would not draw her attention to me. I stopped with full bags just as the room began to rapidly age. The candles went out and cobwebs climbed over everything. I went back to Merlin who had watched me and Lady Helen back and forth with both hands over his ears which somehow kept her singing voice from affecting him.

 _Do something_ I mouthed.

 _What should I do_ he mouthed back.

I started to think really hard. I couldn't remember how Merlin saved the day no matter how hard I tried I could not figure out how it ended.

The disguised old woman set her eyes onto Arthur and pulled out a dagger. Merlin looked at me with a desperate plea for help in his eyes. I shrugged, knowing that I was being useless at that moment.

Suddenly a fuzzy, faint memory of her lying on the ground with something on top of her appeared in my mind. I pointed to the roof. Merlin followed my finger to see the chandelier hanging above her. Vigorously, I nodded to the idea.

Just as the Lady Helen prepared to hurl the knife, I saw Merlin's eyes flash, unfastening the chain keeping it in mid-air and allowing it to fall. It landed on top of the old woman knocking her to the ground no doubt breaking her spine and making the boy a murderer.

I took the cloth out of my ears. "You did it," I told him when he removed his hands from his ears. "You really did it! Everyone else is going to be fine. They're just asleep. Oh I'm so glad that you're fulfilling your destiny."

Without warning, I suddenly threw my arms around his neck holding him tightly. Merlin didn't react for a second before he hugged me back before we let go when everyone began to wake up and pull the cobwebs off of them.

"I told you that they're just sleeping," I reminded him.

Everyone, now fully awake, stared at the old woman as she slowly sat up and with the remainder of her life threw the dagger at Arthur. I felt Merlin's magic slow time down as he raced towards the prince and pull him away just before the blade buried deep into his chair. I watched the old lady die where she lay with nobody to feel empathy towards.

"You saved my boy's life," Uther told Merlin after he and Arthur were back on their feet. "A debt must be repaid."

"I…well…" the boy began.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No honestly, you don't have to your highness."

"No absolutely," the king insisted. "This merit something quite special."

This seemed to interest him. "Well,' he shrugged as I suppose ideas of rewards flowed through his head.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household," Uther declared, patting Arthur on the back. "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant!"

"Father!' Arthur protested as the old man walked away.

The look of shock on both boy's faces was too much for me to keep in. With a quick smile to Merlin, I turned around and left the celebration as everyone clapped. I let out several chuckles as I left.

After collecting the dresses from their hiding spot I made my way towards the dungeons. Once I had placed the dresses and food aside I began to drag the object that had been obscuring the tunnel's staircase and took it into the caves. Kilgharrah soon heard me and came down to investigate.

"What have you got in there?" he questioned me.

"It's a sympathy gift for you," I explained, taking it down to the base of the cave. "But it's also a gift that there's hope for your freedom. I do hope you like it."

The dragon followed me down there. "What is it?" he asked.

"Would you like me to open it?" I offered.

"I would not mind it."

I unravelled the knot that I had tied to the top of the bag in order to keep it in place. When it was open, I pulled the bag backwards to reveal its content.

"Ta-dah!' I exclaimed to present a giant pig, with its head and skin still attached. "Do you like it?"

"I do not often eat boars, Jack," Kilgharrah told me after a moment.

"So you don't like it?" I asked, unintentionally sounding a little hurt.

"When I was free I did not eat boars because there were bigger game for me to prey on and they were something that man kept as livestock," he explained. "Of course now that I am here and have had to live on the scraps of Camelot, this is a treat for me."

"Well it'll be more of a treat because I named the pig King Uther," I revealed.

We both laughed. I dragged the King Uther pig closer to Kilgharrah. He didn't touch it as I explained to him everything that had happened that evening. I set out some food for myself and had gotten changed behind a curtain I made myself into one of my new dresses. It was a little long, but I planned on cutting it the next day.

"You were right, Kilgharrah," I concluded with. "Merlin's fulfilling his destiny and bringing you a step closer to freedom." I sat down in front of my own little feast. "To twenty years of imprisonment and a chance for your freedom." I then sounded distant as I felt really, upset. "And to my old life that I was freed from and my new life I'm imprisoned in."

I began to rub my eyes to make sure no tears ran down my face. I watched Kilgharrah sink his teeth into the pig's flesh and ripped off a large chunk. He swallowed the piece of meat. "Jack, it does not bother me if you wish to cry in front of me," he informed me.

I stopped to let them roll down my cheeks. "What do you think of the pig?' I asked.

"I am enjoying it," he replied.

I nodded before I began to eat as well to a meal which only my occasional quick sobbing broke the silence.

* * *

 **Another chapter over and done with.**

 **Jackie's reaction to that scene where Morgana confuses Merlin for Gwen is similar to how I was when I first saw it. I couldn't help but laugh and it still makes me smirk to this day.**

 **To Lady Artimes Blaine: I made Jackie run away a lot because she is a bit of a scaredy-cat, a thief and hasn't really interacted with other people very well over those years besides Kilgharrah as she says. But don't despair, she'll get better as time goes on.**

 **As for everyone else, don't forget to review and tell me your honest opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Day two of the tournament episode with the snakes arrived. I don't really see the point in telling what had happened since there was nothing of interest to talk about on that day at least.

I walked with Merlin to the armoury. At least I thought it was the armoury. I don't know castle room names very well. We approached a table where Arthur's armour was kept when we heard a snake hissing.

Immediately, we turned to where the sound had come from. "Hello?" Merlin called as he began to walk towards the sound. "Is there someone there?"

"Don't go towards it," I warned in a small voice barely above a whisper. "That sounded like a snake!"

The boy stopped with Sir Valiant's shield at his feet. The hissing sound came again. I fought the urge not to run my fingers through my hair as he bent over. I made my way towards him to pull him back when I saw the right snake on his shield close its eyelid.

A startled gasp escaped my lips as I stepped backwards away from it. Merlin only stared at it some more before he outstretched his hand to touch it only to have the owner's sword aimed at his chest. Slowly, he stood on his feet and turned to Valiant. I could see his fear stuttering out of his lips with an icy breathe as he stared at the man.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" he asked.

"Nope," Merlin managed. "I'm good. I…I was just," he began to back away to the table. "I was um…" he turned to the piece of furniture. "Gathering my master's armour."

Sir Valiant raised his sword to the boy. "Then you best be on your way," he said.

"Right yeah," Merlin turned and fumbled around with the armour, picking up everything as Valiant and I watched. I followed the boy out, picking up several shields that he knocked over as we made our way out.

I kept my head down as we made our way to Arthur's chambers. "You saw that snake's blink or wink, didn't you?" I asked him.

"I saw it," he replied. "You don't think that they're real do you?"

"Just have to wait and see," I told him.

The tournament once again had the crowd roaring and cheering as the men came into the arena and began to battle one another. Merlin and I watched, now with Gaius around the same corner as we had last time. When sir Valiant came to fight, he seemed to be fighting to kill his opponent instead of simply knock them over or out. It made it seem somewhat intense.

We watched him fighting with a knight dressed in purple (Sir Ewan?). Valiant knocked him to the ground with his shield. The knight's helmet falling off in the process. Sir Valiant barged his shield against his, pressing against it until he stood up once again and delivered a blow with the handle of his shield to knock him out. The purple knight didn't get up as Sir Valiant reigned victorious.

Later that evening, Merlin and I entered Gaius' chambers to find him overlooking the Sir Ewan on a wooden table. The boy set the armour down while I closed the door before we proceeded to approach.

"How is he?" Merlin asked.

"It's most odd," Gaius replied. "Look at this," we bent over to look at Ewan's neck to find two puncture marks, "See these two small wounds? Looks like a snake bite."

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."

"The symptoms are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Well then he wasn't bitten by a snake then."

The two men turned to me. "Snake bites increase your pulse rate," I explained.

" _This is TV,_ " the voice in my head reminded me. " _When someone is poisoned they have a slow pulse. Use your modern common sense next time you say something._ "

I nearly slapped myself when I realised this. "Well…" I tried to think of something to counteract what I had just said. "That's the case with snakes where I come from. I guess it's different here."

Merlin turned back to Gaius. "Can you heal him?" he asked.

"Well if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gaius went to the table opposite us to get some bandages.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

I looked up at Merlin, knowing that he had realised something. "He was fighting knight Valiant."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Merlin and I made our way out of the room. The two of us made our way through the castle stopping behind a pillar leading into a room which looked like it had a giant black chess piece in the middle. We watched Valiant march past it and into another hallway. After waiting a moment, we entered the same hallway. Merlin's shoes made little noise as we went along towards his room. We stopped at double doors that were not properly closed. Lucky for us the door didn't creak as Merlin silently pushed it open a little. He pulled back and I crouched onto my knees when we saw Valiant appear, placing a cage onto the table.

The sound of a mouse squeaking made my eyes widen. I knew where this was going and I had always hated that scene when I saw it. I shuddered and started running my fingers through my hair when we saw Valiant holding a poor, squirming mouse by its tail. "Dinnertime," he told it making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. When I saw that I stood up, behind Merlin so I could only see Valiant who started to bob the poor rodent over the sound of snakes hissing. I grabbed Merlin's arm when I heard the sound of a snake feasting. The boy turned away with a disgusted gasp, accidently pushing open the door a little further. We both started to run back down the hallway towards the room with the giant chess piece.

I could hear Valiant's angry footsteps echoing through the hallways as we hid behind the same pillar as before. I started playing with my hands as he walked past the structure and looked around. When he couldn't see anyone else, he turned away and went back the way he came.

"That was horrible," I declared in a shaky voice, letting go of Merlin's arm which I hadn't let go of. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"It's fine. We have to tell Gaius what we saw."

I shook my head. "I didn't see a great deal so I don't think I'll be very useful. I'll see you tomorrow." I then walked away.

* * *

The next day I once again I joined Merlin at the stone wall to spectate before joining him in Gaius' chambers. I watched the boy silently sitting in a chair in front of Ewan, thinking. We looked up when Gaius entered, forgetting to close the door behind him.

"Merlin. Like what I said yesterday. Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me. But you are right." The boy looked up when he said this. "We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof."

"If we could cure Ewan he could tell the king that he was using magic. The king would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote…well that's another matter."

"The knights would be feasting together this evening," I said. "I know which room it's in. I can show you."

After hearing this, Merlin immediately got up. I followed him as he made his way out of the room. I led him towards the dining hall. We peek around the corner to see Uther talking to Valiant about tomorrow. After a minute of eavesdropping we were back in that room with the giant chess piece and down the hallway to the double doors where we found the room bolted from the inside.

"How is it bolted from the inside when no one's in here?" I asked Merlin.

He gave me a quick shrug before casting a spell. I heard the bolt slide across unlocking it and allowing us to go inside. The door squeaked as we entered. I bolted the door behind us. Merlin seized Valiant's sword which stood close to the door before approaching the shield that stood in front of us. We bent over to properly examine it.

"How are we going to make them come out?" I asked him in a low voice.

Before he could answer we heard the sound of someone trying to open the door. We immediately turned around and stood up. I remained where I was as Merlin approached the door. After a brief moment of struggling with the door there was the sound of footsteps growing fainter as whoever was trying to enter walked away. The boy turned to me before the door once again. He didn't go back, like a dog waiting at a hole for a rabbit to pop out. I looked back at the shield and slowly drew closer to it.

My heart missed a beat when I saw the snake at the bottom of the shield emerge from the shield. My eyes widened and I couldn't breathe properly. The snake stared at me for a moment, rearing up its head in an S-bend and hissing at me. Merlin turned around before it suddenly lunged.

In defence I immediately raised my right arm up to defend myself. I let out a startled gasp as it sunk its fangs into my sleeve, piercing my clothes and injecting venom.

Merlin stepped forward to help. "It's fine. It's fine," I assured him through gritted teeth. I seized the snake's head and pulled it back. I forced it to sink its fangs into my arm three more times before releasing it and crawling backwards to the boy.

The snake's head followed me, this time turning on Merlin. The boy swung his sword decapitating it. Its body was sucked back into the shield. Its discard head lay on the ground with its tongue hanging out. The other two snakes came out to attack us. Merlin bent over, grabbing the head before we ran as fast as we could go back down the hall to Gaius' chambers.

"Are you alright?" Merlin panted when we stopped at the staircase leading to the chambers.

"I don't want to ever try that again."

"You should tell Gaius that you were bitten."

"Don't tell him. I'm fine."

Merlin and I silently watched as Gaius buried the snake's teeth into a rag tied to the neck of a glass. Clear liquid dripped into the glass. "I'll get started preparing the antidote," he declared when he was finished.

"I'm going to tell Arthur," Merlin said, preparing to leave.

"You'll need this," he was handed the head. "And Merlin. What you and Jackie did was very brave."

Merlin looked at me for a moment, waiting for me to come. I shook my head. He nodded, thinking that he understood why I was staying and left. Gaius seemed a little surprised that I was staying.

"I thought you'd be going with Merlin."

"May I please have a look at that glass with the venom?"

"I'm afraid that I need it to make the antidote."

"Please may I take a look at it," I insisted. "There's something that you missed."

"What is it?" Gaius held it closer to his eye. "What did I miss?"

I outstretched my hand. "I'll show you."

Hesitantly, he outstretched the glass to me. When he was placing it in my hand I let go and watched it fall onto the floor smashing into pieces.

"How could you be so clumsy?" Gaius exclaimed, infuriated by my actions.

"That was intentional," I explained. "That stuff wasn't venom. You can't get venom from a snake unless they bite something."

"Well how am I supposed to make the antidote now, you silly boy?"

I silently placed my left arm down my right sleeve and unravelled venom soaked bandages that I had thickly tied where I had been bitten earlier. I might not remember very well but I still recalled Merlin decapitating a snake's head for venom and Gaius milking it.

"There's your venom," I carefully handed it to him. "Give it a ring out and you'll get venom out of it. Don't let that go to waste because I am _never_ going to do that again."

I then turned away and left.

* * *

Kilgharrah and I were towards the top of the cave in one of the caverns which the dragon seemed to like being inside. He was sitting comfortably on his stomach while I had my back against the rocky wall near his head.

"Why would you risk your life to help someone that you don't know?" he asked me once I had told him what had happened.

"Because I can," I answered.

"That is not an answer."

"Well I don't have any other reason. I guess it's the same reason why you like giving people riddles instead of actual answers."

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was glaring at me. "So how is the young warlock?" he asked me instead.

I started peeling an apple with a dagger. "I think he's starting to warm up to his destiny," I explained.

"Then you must make sure that he…"

I pointed my dagger at him. "I'm not your servant!" I stated defensively. In reality that was more of a reflex. I was bossed around a lot because I was very shy in my old life and by that time I didn't really tolerate it. That and my pride also wouldn't have it that way either.

"Do not point that at me," he warned, raising his head to tower above me.

I went back to peeling. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I just really hate it when I'm told what to do."

Kilgharrah remained silent. "I suppose I could forgive you if you do not do that again," he concluded.

I stopped once again and looked up at him. "Why would I pointing something sharp at you anger you so much?" I asked. "If I hated you then I wouldn't spend time with you willingly. And I doubt it would have harmed you anyway so why does that bother you?"

"Because I do not wish to kill you, mistaking it for an attack."

I simply nodded before I turned back to what I was doing.

We then heard the sound of someone entering the cave. "Where are you?" Merlin's voice echoed through the cave walls. I opened my mouth to call back before Kilgharrah quickly glanced at me to remain silent. "Just came to tell you; whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do – you've got the wrong person!"

He stood up and made his way to the ledge of the cavern. I stood up as well. The dragon stared at me, silently asking if I was going to go down as well. I nodded. He lifted up one of his talons allowing me to sit on it. His claws curled slightly, securing me in place. He didn't fly down at first.

"That's it," the boy concluded. "Goodbye," he called after a pause.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," Kilgharrah told him as he flew downwards. My arms were wrapped around his as we came down. He allowed me to slide off onto the rocks in front of him before he landed onto the rocky platform.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin demanded..

"A half cannot truly hate what makes it whole," he set himself down. "Very soon you shall learn that."

"Oh great. Just what I needed. Another riddle."

Ignoring that statement he continued, "that your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know young warlock, this is not the end - it is the beginning."

Knowing that I probably was not going to come along, the dragon stood on his back legs and took off deeper into the caves.

"Just give me a straight answer!' Merlin called out to him before leaving, angry that he didn't get what he came there for.

Quickly, I leapt across the platform to the cave's entrance and ran up the stairs to the boy. "I know the answer to that riddle," I revealed. "But you're probably not going to like it."

"What did he mean?" he asked in a bitter tone.

"You're going to help Arthur whether you like it or not."

He let out a sigh. "Great."

"I said you probably wouldn't like it. So what happened?"

"Sir Ewan's dead. I humiliated Arthur in front of everybody and he sacked me," he paused and stared at me. "Are you okay?"

The moment I heard that Ewan was dead I could feel my temper slowly rising. My breathing was heavy and deep and I think my face was going red. "Well I had a snake bite me earlier in order for me to get its venom on a bandage I had hidden under my sleeve. I dealt with the paranoia of the snake missing or its fangs being too long. But aside from that I feel as great as you feel." I started massaging my temples. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

We both only managed to make it into the courtyard where Merlin's self-pity had him going towards the steps and sitting down on the steps with his arms over his knees. I was tempted to sit next to him but chose to stand by a statue, eating the apple that I had peeled until Gwen came along.

"Hello Merlin."

"Alright," he mumbled before she sat next to him.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" she asked after a moment. He only gave her a nod before another pause. "What are you going to do?"

"Why does everyone think it's down to me to do something about it?"

"Because it is. Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong.

"Hmm," he nodded. "And how do I do that?"

Gwen didn't say anything as she thought. "I don't know."

By that time I had finished my apple and threw its core over them and towards a statue of a dog holding onto a shield. It missed and splat itself against the wall beside its head. Merlin heard it and turned to see the block of stone. A smile appeared on my face when Merlin approached the dog, followed my Gwen, and tried to move it. He asked her about a wheelbarrow and I approached when she had run off to get one.

"You have an idea?" I eagerly asked him.

He nodded with a smile. "I've got one."

Once Gwen had come back with the wheelbarrow and I introduced myself to her, all three of us moved the dog before Merlin and I hurried back to his place. The warlock used magic to carry it up the stairs and I helped keep the dog in place as we burst in.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaius questioned as we passed him.

"Going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," he replied, smiling at him before we disappeared into his room.

"So you know that there's a spell in your book for this?" I asked him sitting on his table as he removed the spell book he had been given from its hiding place under the floorboards and sit on the bed, flicking through the pages as he searched.

"Bobe adothe resam quickem."

For the next few hours I heard nothing but Merlin say those words and his frustration. He moved around the room constantly and said the same thing over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

"I give up," he said finally. "I'm going to try and persuade Arthur to not go."

When he said that I was resting my head on my hand about ready to pass out from boredom. "I'll be right here waiting," I managed.

The rest of the night was a mere blur of Merlin leaving, then coming back, sitting by the statue and saying the same words over and over again until a rooster crowed. By that time I was sitting on the bed with my shoes off, watching the night become day. The boy started bobbing his head when light poured into the room and I shook his shoulder.

"Keep going," I said. "You'll get it right soon."

He murmured those words once again before I looked up to see what I thought was a Doberman sitting on its back legs, growling at us. A smile appeared on my face. The dog then barked, grabbing Merlin's attention. He slowly turned his head as it barked again.

A smile spread across his face. "I did it!" He started laughing before the dog lunged at him. Immediately I grabbed my shoes and leapt off the bed. I took Merlin's hand, helping him to his feet before we raced out of the room, closing the door behind us. We stopped for a moment allowing us to catch our breath and me to put my shoes on. We passed Gaius as he came inside.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant."

"I know," Merlin said. "I'm on my way," I left the room and waited when he stopped again. "Whatever you do, don't go into my room," he warned the old man. "I'll deal with it later."

"I'm so glad you got it right," I told him as we ran to the tournament. "Sorry I fell asleep last night."

"It's fine. You don't snore."

"That's reassuring."

We stopped once again at that corner, watching Arthur and Valiant dueling. The crowd were becoming more and more excited as the two knights battled it out. The only sound I could hear over the roaring were swords and shields clashing. Everyone flinched or gasped when the fighting started getting really intense and the two men were fighting without headgear. Even I was getting into it and I knew that Valiant was going to be exposed and Arthur would be victorious. We watched the two get closer to us and start to wrestle. The prince was slammed into a large crate that was there for some reason. Arthur pushed Valiant away and the two brought themselves back into the center.

I briskly looked around. "No one's watching," I said in a low voice.

Merlin pointed his hand at Valiant's shield and uttered those words which were never going to leave my head after that.

"Bobe adothe resam quickem."

The two snakes emerged from his shield. Everyone fell silent and stood up, not expecting to see serpents bobbing their heads and hissing at the prince.

"What are you doing?" Valiant demanded. "I didn't summon you!"

"And now they see you for what you really are," Arthur declared.

Valiant smiled. The two snakes escaped from the piece of metal and onto the ground. "Kill him!' their master ordered. Obediently, they turned to Arthur and lunged at him. The prince backed away towards the grandstand. Morgana threw a sword at him allowing him to decapitate them and stab Valiant, with a sword that was unable to turn red despite going through someone's flesh.

The moment that Valiant collapsed onto his knees, the crowd stood up, cheering at his victory. Merlin and I smiled at the sight. Arthur stood around his defeated foes, taking in the glory and catching his breath before he trudged away. He slapped Merlin on the shoulder as he passed us.

"You did it again," I said in a low voice before throwing my arms around his neck again. This time, he took me by the waist and spun me around before setting me down. The fangirl in me had a heart attack as a result of it. "Know what, Merlin?"

"What?"

"I think you deserve a little reward for your valiant effort."

We laughed at my little joke. "What is it?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I'll buy you a drink and say that it's from Arthur."

* * *

 **I deeply apologise that I didn't correctly spell the spells Merlin casts. I just wrote them the way that they sounded to me.**

 **Fun fact: Everything that Jackie had said about snakes is true. That's why I had that scene where she had to collect the venom herself and break that glass. It would not have been possible for Gaius to collect venom with just a snake's head.**

 **I know that there were some scenes that I skipped or I didn't do a very good description on but some of them were difficult for me to interpret (particularly fighting scenes). Also I don't see much of a point of Jackie being in every single scene. I'm sure that we've all seen the series. Plus it just makes her seem like deadweight. But let me know when it gets a little irritating.**

 **With that being said, review and wait for updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was another one of those TV sunny days in Camelot. I had taken a stroll with Gaius and Merlin down the street trying to remember what the next big dilemma was going to be in Camelot when we came across a man lying face down in the street. As you would expect people would only stare at him as they walked past.

"Aren't you scared?" Merlin asked when Gaius stopped to examine him.

"Of what?"

"That you might catch whatever it is."

"I'm a physician Merlin it's part of my job," Merlin crouched down as Gaius rolled him over. "Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."

"Ooh," I shuddered staring at a man so pale he rivaled Tim Burton's characters.

The two men glanced at one another then at me. "You were saying?" asked Merlin.

"Mustn't see this," Gaius told us. Merlin placed a blanket over him before moving him onto a nearby cart to take him back to be properly examined. I walked alongside them making sure that nobody could see him.

Gwen approached us holding a bunch of flowers. "What are you doing?" she asked us.

Merlin let go of the cart and went to block her view. "Oh…ah," Merlin started adjusting the blanket a little more. "Just moving something."

Gwen started looking around him. "Looks heavy," she commented.

"Oh it's nothing really."

I stepped forward. "It's some of my junk," I told her. "Nothing important."

Merlin looked down to see the flowers. "Oh someone got you flowers," he said.

"Oh no," she laughed. "Would you like one? A purple one." She picked two handing one to me and then to Merlin. "Purple suits you," she told him. "Not that I'm saying that red doesn't suit you."

I found it very difficult not to giggle as I set the flower in my hair.

"Thanks well uh…" Merlin tucked it into his rag scarf. "Ah well see you."

"Bye."

"Thank you for the flower," I told her. "Have a nice day." I picked up the end of the cart that Merlin had once been holding and helped Gaius cart the body away.

"You too."

"I've never seen anything like this before," Gaius told us after examining him for a few minutes.

"I have," I unintentionally blurted out.

They both turned to me. "Where have you seen it?"

" _Tim Burton movies and watching this episode,_ " said the voice in my head.

"Well…I have sort of seen it."

"Did you think it might be some sort of plague?" Merlin asked both Gaius and myself where I gave a quick shrug.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature," Gaius said. "But who has that kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?"

There was a sudden pounding at the door. "Merlin!' Arthur's voice echoed through the room. Merlin hurried to answer the door and greet the owner of that voice.

"Um…I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry," he said flatly. "I'm getting used to it." He frowned when he noticed the flower sticking out of his scarf.

"Oh ah,' Merlin picked it up. "Gwen, ah, she gave it to me."

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now," he ordered before walking away.

Merlin closed the door and turned back to us. "Gaius…"

"I heard."

"Well why couldn't he tell you himself?"

"Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant."

"If he knew what I was. What I've…"

"You'd be a dead servant," the silence that followed felt unsettling. "Right, get this covered up."

"I'm not your servant."

"No you're my dog's body. C'mon, hurry up."

I picked up the blanket and handed it to Merlin who threw it over the dead man. "You're lucky you don't have to take orders, Jackie," he told me.

"That's because I don't stick around to hear them," I pointed out. "Now hurry up servant we most likely have another one of these cases somewhere else."

We made our way to the castle where I guess we were in the throne room where a man lay dead in the middle of the room. I was tempted to stay outside but changed my mind at the last minute and went in.

"What's happened to him?" Uther questioned Gaius as he bent over to examine him.

"I don't know sire. It's the second case I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one."

Uther's eyes became a cold glare which could have been intimidating. "What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?"

"I think we should say the cause – the most likely cause – is sorcery."

Uther stared dumbfounded at the statement. He pulled his son aside and started murmuring orders to him. Gaius then turned to me.

"You need to tell me everything you know about this disease."

"Who knows about the disease?" Uther turned to the three of us after hearing the old man. His eyes settled onto me almost instantly. "Do you know?"

My heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was just swinging back and forth like a pendulum. My legs suddenly felt heavy and I could feel something rising in my throat. Trembling, I slowly nodded my head.

"Answer me!"

"I-I do. Y-yes. Where I come from we…we had a similar disease occur b-before. I can help Gaius if you like. But I don't have a very strong memory of when it happened though."

"Did you bring this disease here with you?"

By then I couldn't breathe properly. I couldn't blink. My heart had missed a beat at the accusation and I nearly passed out as a result. I wanted to run so badly. My response blurted out of me like a gasp of breathe.

"I-I've been here for years. Like what Gaius had said, it – it kills in a short amount of time. I couldn't have brought it here. I couldn't have."

The silence in the room was deafening. I so badly wanted to run my fingers through my hair to calm myself down but I was more terrified that he was going to mistake it for being untruthful.

"Then you must help Gaius find the cure."

I bowed low to the waist, hoping that I wasn't going to be sick from doing so.

"Yes sir."

* * *

After I waited in their room trying to think of something to tell Gaius while also calming myself down. When they came back all I had to say was an autopsy on him. I felt so useless and the voice in my head hammered it in as well me being a coward.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked when Gaius had filled a glass with the man's stomach juices. It looked more like milk than anything else.

"Examining the contents of that man's stomach."

"Would that tell you who did it?"

"No. But it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind. "

"Why would someone use magic like that?"

"The more power you have the more likely it corrupts you," I said. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Right," Gaius agreed. 'Magic corrupts people who use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't."

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it."

"That's why you have to be careful when you use magic Merlin," I added. "It'll be like when Arthur becomes king. He has to be careful to avoid corruption."

The door suddenly burst open. Arthur and four knights entered the room. "Sorry Gaius. Searching every room in town," he said.

"What for?"

"The sorcerer."

"Well why would he be here?"

"I'm just doing my job."

"Well we have nothing to hide. Go on then. Search."

Merlin leaned over and said in a low voice, "Jackie, what are they going to do if they ask where you live?"

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "I don't know. Just keep my head down and keep to myself. That's what I'm best at. Hopefully they won't ask."

"What's up here?" Arthur was staring at Merlin's bedroom door.

"That's my room," the boy answered.

"And what do you expect to find in there?"

"I'm looking for materials or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," he then climbed up the stairs and went inside.

"What have you done to the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered to Merlin.

"Merlin, come here," Arthur called. "Look what I found."

If I didn't know what was going to happen next I would have held my breath as he made his way up those stairs to confront him. I too went up those stairs but only to see Merlin's reaction.

Arthur was standing in front of his cupboard. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard."

I tried not to laugh. The boy's reaction was better to watch in real life than on television. I looked down on the ground when Arthur had passed us to see Merlin's magic book in the floor. I tapped his shoulder and gave a quick nod to it. Merlin followed my gaze to see it on the ground out in the open.

Merlin stepped forward when he saw it. He glanced back and forth at Arthur before I saw his night shirt cover over it. The prince took a quick look under his bed and then made his way out of the room. We followed behind him where I waited at the top of the staircase for them to leave.

Arthur turned to Gaius. "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

"Depends on how many interruptions I get."

"Course. I'm sorry. We're finished here," he called to the other knights and they departed without another word.

Once they were gone, Gaius closed the door behind them and confronted Merlin.

"We have to hide that book."

"No. We must use it."

"Don't be stupid."

"But if I have this legacy, what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"You want to practise magic when the king is hunting for sorcerers. You're mad. Merlin, your life is destined for more important things."

"But if I don't practise then how will I get to be this…great warlock?!"

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognised."

Merlin moved about showing off his frustration. "When? How long do I have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin."

"Sitting by and doing nothing – that's a virtue?"

"Your time will come."

"I could cure that man we saw."

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest Merlin."

"It is when I'm saving a life."

"It's no good saving one person, we have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!"

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this would know we've been searching the town."

The silence that followed was sweetly bliss. "So what can we do?" Merlin asked finally.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all.

I had the feeling that those two had forgotten that I was in the room. I would have left if I didn't have something to say.

"Merlin, Gaius. When I first saw it the disease it lasted less than a week…"

" _Only one episode you mean._ "

"…before it stopped. Merlin, you need to use your magic to save everyone but first we have to find the source. You can wait until then can't you?"

Merlin nodded. "I can, yes."

* * *

The next day, at least forty-three bodies, most the same size, were covered in the whitest sheets of the Middle Ages inside the courtyard of the castle. I did not like being greeted by that when I came out of the caves that morning. However, I did have something I could tell Gaius when I saw him that morning with a dead courtier on his table.

"I remember what happened when it first occurred. It was from contaminated water."

"Then perhaps it might be the same here. Go collect some samples…"

"I'm…" I nearly let out an angered reflex to being told what to do but caught up before I did it, "sure that we should discuss it with Merlin as well since he's meant to be helping. You know, to have his opinion of the matter as well."

He sighed. "Very well, then. We'll wait."

Merlin eventually left the room and approached the body. I greeted him with a good morning while Gaius had a question to ask him.

"What's different about this victim?"

"Ah…she – she's a woman."

Gaius stared at him as if he had just said something really stupid. "Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical _talents_ were given to the right person. Anything else?"

"Um…"

"Look at the way she's dressed Merlin," I said. "What type of woman dresses like that?"

"…she's a courtier? How does that help us?"

"Courtier's seldom go down to the lower town, so what does that mean?"

"Um…that – that she hasn't spoken to any towns people."

I could see Gaius' frustration with the boy. "Yes. It suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."

"And they – they probably ate different food."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Um…I doubt they breathe the same air."

"So what's the only thing they do share?"

Merlin hesitated. "I poured a bucket of it over you one time," I hinted.

"Water?" he saw the pleased look on the old man's face. "You and Jackie think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy," Gaius went over to a bucket and handed it to him. The boy made his way into town to collect water. I remained inside with him.

"Do you know where Merlin put that flower that Gwen gave him? I'll need it to conduct an experiment."

"Should still be on the table I should think."

No sooner had he picked it up did Gwen burst in, tears running down her face to indicate that something was wrong.

"Gwen?" a surprised Gaius approached her.

"Gaius!"

"You have the sickness?"

"My father," she wailed. "Please Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen – I have no cure."

"I am _begging_ you."

"I wish there was something – _anything_ – but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve," he held her hand to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Her tears rolled faster down her cheeks. She turned away and ran out of the room. Her sobs echoing through the stone walls. I stood there for a moment before I ran out, following her.

"Gwen! Gwen! Wait! Wait for me!"

The poor girl stopped at the front gate of the castle, finally listening to my calls. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed into them. As I got closer, I made my way to the front of her before taking her into my arms. It was awkward for me since I wasn't very good at expressing sympathy, especially physically showing it, but the moment that she was hugging me I couldn't back out.

"It's alright," I murmured. "It's alright. Your father won't die. I promise. He'll be okay."

"He's all I have. I can't lose him."

"And you won't. Look, I'll tell you what; you go home and take care of your father. Don't give him any water and don't have any yourself. I'll do your duties for the day. Does that sound alright?"

I stepped away to allowing her to wipe her eyes. "Thank you," she said. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

I gave her a tiny smile. "It's my pleasure."

That night, knowing what was meant to happen, I waited outside of Gaius' chambers for Merlin to come out. He seemed more than surprised to see me there, waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not stupid. I know that you're going to help cure Gwen's father."

"You're not here to stop me, are you?"

"Course not. But I doubt you know the castle as well as I do. That's why I'm here."

I showed him a side door at the edge of the castle's drawbridge. We waited for a moment as a group of knights walked in pairs away from us. Silently we ran into town, trying to prevent our shoes from clattering of the cobblestones. The night was silent having the slightest noise make us jump and look around. At the sound of guards approaching Merlin grabbed me and pulled me across to the corner, pressing against wooden and stone walls. We watched them getting closer to us, digging through objects and commanding others to look and search for anyone outside. I felt beads of sweat running down my face turn to ice as one began to approach us. I clamped a hand over my mouth to make my breathing less noticeable and pressed harder against the wall alongside Merlin. The sound of the knight's footsteps grew louder and louder, in rhythm to my rising heartbeat. Merlin glanced over the corner before he pulled his head back. He was coming right towards us. We had nowhere else to go. They were going to watch us.

Merlin's head then turned to the door standing opposite us. He quickly looked at me. I gave a quick nod before he murmured some magic words. His eyes flashed yellow and the door squeaked open, grabbing the man's attention. I almost let out long sigh when he approached the door and nearly laughed when the block of wood slammed against him, knocking him to the ground. I settled on a quick smile. With the man subdued, Merlin and I didn't waste any time, we went round the corner and made our way to Gwen's house.

Gwen's house was small with a large pile of bricks out the front and a white bag hanging on a nail out the front. It didn't look much like a blacksmith's house but then again I didn't know what a blacksmith's house was meant to look like. Merlin and I took a quick look into the house to make sure that no one was awake. Gwen was lying on the floor asleep next to her father fast asleep. A small candle was burning next to their bed.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered.

He showed me a green circular object wrapped in a white cloth. "I'm going to place this near Gwen's father."

"Let me do it. This is something I'm good at."

"I have to be close to cast the spell."

"Then…come in after I've put it down. That way you'll know where to walk."

After thinking, he handed it to me. "Alright then. Good luck."

Realising the door was unlocked, I slipped into the house. My footsteps were slow with my feet hardly leaving the ground. I nearly jumped at the sound of a creaking floorboard which slightly disturbed Gwen's sleep. After a second to gather myself, I slipped the object underneath the man's pillow. I turned to the door and indicated for Merlin to come in. He took much longer than I did since he had to blindly step along the ground to approach.

I watched silently as he hissed a spell and his eyes flashed yellow once again. Mist seemed to rise off of the man's skin disperse into the air. Without a word, we left the house and looked through the window, watching the magic to take its course and taking it in turns to keep an eye out for guards.

Watching the old man stir in his sleep and rest his hand on Gwen's head to awaken made us smile. "Father," Gwen gasped. "What's happened? I don't believe it?" Tears filled my eyes when she embraced her father and start crying.

" _Why are you so happy when you've seen what happens next?_ "

The joyous moment shattered in seconds after hearing that. I knew that Merlin was going to forget to retrieve the object – that was the only conclusion I could come up with why he didn't do it – and that would result in Gwen being accused of witchcraft. I knew that and there I was being _happy?_ What was wrong with me?

Merlin and I went our separate ways and I was inside the caves unable to sleep. I went back and forth pacing on what to do, conflicting whether or not to remind him. If I didn't then Gwen would get arrested resulting in the story narrative going properly. But if I _did_ then who knows what would happen if I messed around with the plot? I couldn't even begin to fathom at what it would be.

That was when I realised something. I was weighing myself down with fear and doubt of what would happen if I didn't do what I remembered from the show. Why should that bother me? In the grand scale of why and what I was doing in that world I was living in for two decades, why did that affect me like it did?

" _Didn't you want to go on the adventures Merlin was going on?_ " the voice asked me. " _Isn't that why you interact with him? To fulfil your own selfish fangirl desires to go on adventures in the show you were so fond of. Wasn't that your intentions when you first came here?_ "

" _Yes it was,_ " I agreed. " _And yet all I'm doing is nothing of great value. If I_ was _a character in this world I would be nothing but a side character. Someone of no great importance._ "

" _You deserve to be a main character. You shouldn't be reduced to some useless person who's just there to fill up space. Thank god you realised this so early in the first season and not halfway through the second or third. So what are you going to do now?_ "

Aloud I said, "I'm going to try harder. I'm going to do better than what I was so poorly doing before. I will no longer be so useless. I'll have a point. I'll develop myself to become something to leave a long lasting impression on everyone."

I heard the sound of a chain rattling and wings. I looked up to see Kilgharrah flying down and landing on the bottom of the cave.

"What is troubling you Jack? Normally by now you would be asleep. Why were you talking to yourself?"

"I have an important matter which I need to address," I explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And what might that be?"

"Just now I have realised that there has been little point in me being here so I have to do something about it."

Kilgharrah stared at me for a moment. "Jack there are no prophecies…"

"There are no prophecies – or destinies – about me…"

" _You mean sub-plots._ "

"…which therefore allows me to create my own. And as of right now I intend to make it worthwhile for myself. This'll be starting tomorrow."

"And what do you intend to do?"

" _I_ will be getting more involved in matters."

" _But that's not enough,_ " the voice in my head pointed out. " _You need to do something else, something much better than just be a hero. They're dime a dozen. You will need to create a lasting impact on everyone around you. That's one of the reasons you became a thief._ "

" _What will I have to be then?_ "

" _You will become an antihero!_ "

* * *

 **I suppose after my last chapter – which I personally thought was hastily rushed and not one of my strongest – if I didn't have her doing a lot it'll prevent her from properly developing and therefore just make her very flat. So thankfully that'll change.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke early the next day. When I say that though I mean that I most likely slept for about an hour before my mind clock's alarm went off. Groggily, I put on a dress and pulled my long hair into a braided bun and washed my face with my own supply of clean, safe water. By that time Kilgharrah had come down.

"Morning," I said.

"I suppose it."

I didn't say anything and watched him take a drink. "I'm glad that this water isn't contaminated like it is in Camelot."

He took a long time to drink before he turned back to me. "What is going on in Camelot?" he asked.

"A disease caused by magic is being spread through water."

"Explain the symptoms of the disease to me."

"People go pa…" I frowned. "Wait – why are you so suddenly interested?"

"There is very little for me to do in this cave. Listening to you, Jack, helps pass the time. Go on."

I sighed. "People go pale with blue veins on their skin. They're dead within twenty-four hours."

The dragon hesitated for a moment. "It sounds like the creature conjured by magic known as an…"

"Afanc," I finished. "I know what needs to be done and how to defeat it."

"Then why have you chosen to not do anything yet?"

"Oh that's simple – I don't live in Camelot. I don't get my water from Camelot. Therefore I'll just help out when it's needed. Speaking of which, I'd expect Gaius would want to prove the water's the cause."

He gave a short chuckle. "It amazes me that you choose to keep this information to yourself and not share it with others."

"I get that from you. Besides, they're going to figure it out soon enough with or without my help."

* * *

Once again as I crossed the courtyards to find Merlin I was greeted by dead bodies. I think there was eighty-three. Disgusting how unsanitary the Middle Ages were. I eventually found Merlin making his way towards the Lady Morgana's room. I stood beside him as we made our way up there.

"You know doing this is about as subtle as a plane crash in a yellow submarine, right?"

"What?"

"Never mind. But do you really think that going to ask Gwen about her father is a smart idea?"

"How did you know I was going to ask her?"

"It's not hard to tell."

I opened the door when we reached the top of the stairs. Gwen was in there gathering clothes from around the room. Merlin stuck his head in with one hand gripping the door frame. She turned when he spoke to her.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle."

"His skin's clear? Back to normal?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Great," he pulled himself away to depart.

"You don't seem surprise," Gwen pointed out, making him stop.

He came in. "Oh no, no. I am. It's a miracle."

"But how did you know he was well?"

I slowly closed the door and patiently waited outside. I wasn't in the mood for listening to awkward conversation between those two and I waited until Merlin had opened it to get his chores done. Once he was gone I stepped in.

"He knows because I saw your father going to work and I told him," I lied.

She looked at me and frowned. "Why didn't he tell me that then?"

"Oh," I tried to think of a good excuse. "I think he was a bit embarrassed that if he told the truth it would make it sound more like gossip. Just being humble."

"Right," she said. "I never got to thank you for doing my chores yesterday as well as your own."

"It was nothing really. It gave me something to do today so I don't mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh I've been here for the past twenty years stealing food and objects to survive down in the caves where I live alongside the Great Dragon."

She laughed. "You and Merlin are so strange," she said. "I mean…"

"I know you don't mean it in a bad way."

"So – how long have you been friends with Merlin for?"

"I've been friends with him since the day after he arrived. I spend the majority of my spare time with him. Gives me the excuse to leave my home and actually _do_ something."

I watched Gwen go about her chores. Soon Morgana entered the room. My body went stiff and rigid at the sight of her. I was hoping she wouldn't throw me out.

"Oh it's you again," she said when she recognised me from yesterday and smiled. I relaxed a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Gwen was alright."

"I see. What you did for her yesterday was very kind."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I watched Gwen pick up a vase of white flowers. "That's strange," she said, studying them. "These flowers used to be purple."

"That's because the water killed them," I explained.

Just then, Arthur and two guards burst in. "Seize her," he ordered the two men who marched up to Gwen.

"No."

The roughly seized her by the arms and dragged her out of the room. The vase slipped out of her hand and onto the floor.

"Guinevere, I'm arresting you on crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot. With the practise of enchantments."

Morgana followed the guards and the poor girl. "Gwen?"

"What have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!"

Quickly, I ran out and followed the guards and the struggling girl. "Gwen, whatever happened," I tried to assure. "It's not your fault. Trust me, your innocent."

"Please, I haven't done anything. You know that."

"Of course I do."

"I don't know how. I'm sorry."

I followed them into the throne room where they dropped her onto her feet. I got down on my knees to help her up, keeping my hands resting on her shoulders for comfort.

"Well done," said Uther.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" she asked, looking about. "He got better. He just recovered. I didn't do anything."

"Was it both girls or just one?"

"Just one, father," Arthur answered.

"Then remove the other."

One picked me up before I forced my way out and back onto my knees to comfort Gwen. "Is there a crime in comforting someone?" I demanded.

"That's right," Gwen agreed. "Believe me, I didn't do anything."

"I believe you," Morgana stepped into the room and stopped beside us. "Perhaps the disease is not always fatal. You thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"What about this poultice that was found?" Uther questioned.

"What poultice?" Gwen asked. "I don't know anything about a poultice."

"It was found in your house. Undue this enchantment. Put an end to this cotangent."

"I can't."

"I'll show you no mercy."

"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness."

I held her closely when she started to cry in frustration.

"If you will not undue your sorcery you force my hand and I must find you guilty."

"But I've told you…"

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

"No…"

I was pulled away by strong hands before the same two guards lifted Gwen up onto her feet once again.

"I can only hope that when you die this evil plague dies with you. Take her away."

As they took her away, over Gwen's pleading I shouted, "If she caused this plague why would she allow her father to suffer from it?" I then followed the servants out of the room before I could be stopped.

"That was very bold of you to do something like that," Merlin told me when I found him.

"I hope this inspires you to clean up after yourself," I angrily snapped.

"I know what I was a mistake, Jackie."

"I made the same mistake. I was there. I could have got it myself and yet I didn't." I sighed. "I'm going down to the caves to make something and then I'm going to go see Gwen. I'll see you around."

* * *

"Hello Gwen," I said when I entered the dungeons and sat down in front of her cell.

She gave me a sad smile. "Hello," she said, drying her tear soaked face with the backs of her hands. "Thank you for what you did earlier."

"It's fine," I assured her before holding up a dish wrapped in a cloth. "Do you like apple crumble?"

"I've never tried it."

I slipped the dish through the bars of the cage and placed it on the floor. I pushed it across the room towards her before throwing her a spoon. She pushed back the cloth and took a small bite.

"It's good."

"Thank you."

"Why are you so kind to me? Not that it bothers me, it's just that I don't even know your name and yet you've done all these nice things for me over the past two days. Why is that?"

I looked away for a moment. "Because I can," I replied.

We didn't say anything for a minute. "You know I get the feeling that I'm really, really jealous of you," I confessed.

"What about me is there to be jealous about?"

"Well you were really upset when you thought your father was going to die. Just now I realised that I might not be like that if someone from my own family was like that."

"You don't get along well with your family?"

"Aside from my parents who were slowly drifting apart none of us were close with one another. I was probably the only one who made the effort to try and be close with my siblings. But it was hard. Even harder for my mother. Nearly impossible for my father. None of us liked him that much and I didn't know how to ask my mother for support. My parents only had a few more years to live anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was going to suffer from asbestos in five years since I last saw him. My mother had a big brain tumour," I started wiping my eyes. "Shouldn't be talking about something so depressing with someone I don't really know."

"Oh no, if you wanted to talk about it it's fine. But you must have had close friends, right?"

"My closest friend is Kilgharrah."

She smiled. "That's good."

" _You forgot to mention that he became your friend after you came to Camelot._ "

" _Shut up._ '

"What's Kilgharrah like?"

"He's…an old, intelligent bigot. That's one of the best ways to describe him. But he's not so bad I suppose."

"Does he live in Camelot?"

"Reluctantly. That's one thing we have in common. Don't particularly like living in Camelot but we have to all the same."

"That's terrible."

"I've had time to accept what's happened. I still get really upset when I think about it and my old life like I was just then," I decided to change the subject. "Do you remember what you told Merlin when he was trying to accuse Valiant of sorcery?"

"I do. Yes."

"Well your predicament is perplexingly similar."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way of getting you out and proving your innocence is to show that you were right and Uther was wrong."

"How would you do that?"

I stood up to leave. "I have stuff to do. I'll see you very soon. Tell you what – the next time I'll see you, you'll be free to walk around."

"Oh wait, please!"

It was too late by then, I was running out of the dungeon as fast as I could to where the town's water supply was kept. I rushed out of the castle and down along the side. I stopped at a pair of double doors that were wide open.

" _You better hope you're not late._ "

" _If the show's world works on bullshit logic – like fantasy world's – then by the time I make it down there, they should be just be collecting the sample. Since there's a forty-five minute I should be right._ "

" _You better hope that's the case and pray that you don't get lost._ "

I lit a torch and made my way down the stairs, following fresh footsteps made in the dirt. Being down there on my own reminded me of the early days when I used to explore the caves where my home was. I never got lost but there were some close calls. Most of the time I had to rely on my eyes getting used to the dark since I didn't always have torches. I had good night vision though.

When I finally found Gaius and Merlin standing in front of a pool of water, the boy was bent over with his hand in the water. I remembered how nervous I was for him when I first saw it. I stayed in the shadows watching them. Merlin finally stepped away from the pool with a vile full of water. He showed it to Gaius before putting it into the side bag he carried.

"Let's take it back and examine it," Gaius suggested as they turned to leave. They made their way towards me before realising that I was there.

"Oh hello Jackie," Merlin said.

I didn't answer them as I looked past them towards the pool. Suddenly a brown monster with humanoid clawed hands and long sharp teeth burst out of the water and roared. Without thinking I ran towards, brandishing my torch like a sword and I hit it as hard as I could over the head with it. It shrieked in pain before disappearing back into water.

"What the hell was that?' Merlin demanded.

I hurried back to them. "A creature who's body fluids is what's contaminating the water with," I replied.

"You're lucky it didn't kill you, Jackie," Gaius said. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," I replied. "My mind went blank. Anyway, I do get the feeling that you'd have some information about what that creature is, Gaius."

* * *

After looking through a book about monsters, Gaius found the page he was looking for. With Merlin looking over his shoulder, the old man gave a brief description of what it was while I watched while sitting in a chair.

"Now we have to find a way to defeat it," he concluded. He then looked up at the many books of he had sitting on his shelves. "But where?"

Merlin stared at them as well. "That could take days," he pointed out. "Gwen'll be dead by then."

"You got a better idea?"

Merlin and I glanced at one another. I stood up and made my way towards the door with Merlin not too far behind me. We made our way down the stairs and into the courtyard where they were piling wood and straw together to build what I thought was a stake.

"Are you going to see Gwen first or go straight to the Dragon?" I asked.

"Gwen first," he told me.

"Well I'll meet you back home."

We went our separate ways and I made my way down to the caves. I sat down on the edge of the cliff where the opening to the cave stood.

"Merlin's going to be coming down here soon," I called upwards after noticing that his ankle chain was dangling mid-air. "He'll be asking for your help. Might have something to do with afancs."

"Then why haven't you told him since you know?"

"I thought it would be nice for you to have a visitor," I replied. "And I didn't say that to be nasty or sarcastic," I added, hoping that he wasn't annoyed at me saying for that. I heard the faint sound of footsteps. "He's coming now."

I turned to see Merlin emerging into the caves. I gave him a quick smile when he stood behind me. He smiled back before I faced the rest of the cave.

"Hello?" his voice echoed, repeating itself as it bounced across the cave walls.

"Hello," Kilgharrah replied a moment later, startling Merlin. He flew down and rested on top of his rock pile. "The great warlock has returned as I knew he would."

"I need to know how to defeat an afanc."

"Yes, I suppose you do."

I looked back at Merlin. "We were just talking about it," I explained.

He nodded before we turned back to the dragon. "Will you help me?' he asked.

Kilgharrah didn't say anything, most likely thinking of a riddle that would fit. "Trust the elements that are at your command," he said finally.

"Elements?" he repeated. "But what is it I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone," he continued, ignoring his question. "You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

The boy shook his head. "I don't understand," his voice rose and his pacing quickened when the dragon stood up. "Just tell what it is I have to do." the dragon prepared to fly away. "No!'

He watched helplessly as the dragon flew away. "Please. Help me."

Kilgharrah paused. "I have," he told him before flying away, laughing.

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "How is that funny?" I asked before turning to Merlin. "Don't worry about him. He's at least helped to narrow your search down…a little."

"Yeah right. Thanks," he said frustratingly.

"Hey don't be sarcastic," I said, standing up and following him out. "I might share the same cave as he does but I don't influence his riddle obsession."

"Do you know anything about the elements?"

"Not really, no," I lied. "But – I'll be waiting for you where the water supply is kept."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"I will," I assured him. 'But I'll do it in a similarly elusive way I've seen the Great Dragon use on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't kill the afanc. That's your coinage job. I'll just help draw it out for you boys."

"Don't you think that's dangerous?"

"I've had a dragon breathe fire on me and had a snake bite me. And anyway, I'm doing this to indulge in my selfish, egotistical pride and for some excitement."

"The doors will be locked."

"Do you really expect a thief to not know how to pick locks?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next. Spoiler alert! She won't kill the afanc. I'd never do that. She also won't die. I more than likely won't do that.**

 **Don't forget to review! You can tell me whether or not she's stupid for doing this.**


	7. Chapter 7

With a small, thin piece of metal, I managed to unlock the doors leading into the caves where the water was stored. I lit a torch and locked the door behind me. My breath came out in icy mist inside the cold caves. Even with the doors closed I could still hear some form of wind howling. Silently, I made my way through the passageways until I stumbled upon the water source where the afanc lay in wait.

Cautiously, I approached the pool of water. After peering into the water to make sure that it wasn't directly below me I then proceeded to tap the torches end against the water re-enacting a scene from one of those documentaries with crocodiles and buffalos. Every time I tapped the water, I flinched a little thinking that it would leapt out at any second.

Without warning the muddy, mutated crocodile-like afanc suddenly submerged out of the water. Cursing, I let out a shriek and I stumbled back to dodge a swing of its huge hand. I gathered myself up and watched it climb out of the pool and onto the sandy ground. I held out my torch like a sword as our eyes were fixed on one another.

I slowly took a deep breathe in. "Alright," I said to it, expelling their air as I spoke. "So what kills you is fire and air. I've got the fire element at the ready. As for the wind – if I swing fast enough I should deliver a blow equivalent to a harsh sting. God I hope I'm right. Shouldn't be enough to kill you though. Hopefully it won't since that's not my job."

Growling, the afanc swung its hand at me again towards my side. I sidestepped the blow and hit it as fast as I could. My grip on the torch tightened at the sound of it shrieking. I could have sworn I saw its flesh – or mud – start to sizzle and crack where I hit it. I felt a little bad when I saw that. I also felt glad that I was right.

The creature came at me again. I backed away from it, trying not to hit it while also dodging its blows. We backed away, going deeper into the caves while it tried to hit me and I tried to avoid them. On and on we continued with this pattern of swing, dodge and lead. Sometimes it would barely miss me and other times I don't think it was even trying. I never once lowered my guard or dared to look away out of fear that it would take advantage of that.

Eventually, we heard the sound of some people wandering through the caves. Their voices echoed through the rocky hallways. The afanc stopped trying to attack me and turned to the direction that the sound was coming from. I suppose it believed that they were probably easier to kill compared to me. Stupid afanc.

I didn't move from my spot as I watched it disappear into the shadows towards the group. Once it was out of sight I pressed my back against the rocked wall. Lowering the torch, I looked around the corner to see Merlin, Morgana and Arthur pass the passageway the afanc was hiding in and travel further down their own. I watched the afanc emerge out of the shadows and start following them. After it had disappeared, I lifted up the torch again and proceeded to follow it.

I continued holding the torch like a sword as I followed the afanc's shrinking body as it stalked them on its knuckles like a gorilla. What really concerned me about this creature was it decided to turn around and charge me again or it changed course and hid inside another passageway and lay in wait for me to pass. I had a theory that the creature wasn't very bright and I was believe that that was true so that I wouldn't start freaking out.

" _You willingly decided to go down here and help,_ " the voice in my head reminded me. " _And that's what you're going to do. If you back out now I won't let you live it down. You mark my words I will not._ "

I began to recognise where we were in the caves. I realised that the afanc was smarter than I thought as it had cut the other group back to the pool. I hid around a corner as I watched them split up leaving Arthur alone. Once his back was turned, the afanc made its way towards him.

At the sound of its heavy breathing and growling, Arthur slowly turned to face it. The afanc roared and stood on its back legs. Arthur dodged a swing from its fists making him stumble back. As soon as he gathered himself the creature sank back into the shadows.

Arthur swung the torch back and forth searching for it as Morgana and Merlin appeared after hearing the commotion.

"What is it?" Morgana asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"What did it look like?"

"It's quick."

The sound of Morgana screaming as she idiotically chose to go towards the shadows echoed through the caves. The afanc screeched and stood on its back legs again. Arthur came towards it, brandishing his sword at it.

Immediately, I sprinted towards the creature. Swinging my torch, I plunged the tip of it into its back where it managed to stay in place. In the confusion, I managed to turn it around and deliver a sharp kick to send it back into the shadows where I shortly followed.

"Where is it?" I heard Arthur question as I walked it around to lead it back to the group in another opening.

"I think it went this way," I heard Merlin answer and proceeded to follow where the echo of his voice was gesturing towards and where I could hear the group approach.

Gradually I luckily was able to slip around the creature and make my way into a T-intersection of the caves. Seeing the trio emerge from one side I quickly backed myself towards them.

"Hello," I said pleasantly, trying to act courteous in front of royalty. For once.

"It's you," Morgana gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you kill the afanc of course. I thought that that was blatantly obvious to you all." I hoped that that didn't sound too rude.

"You should…" began Arthur when he fell silent at the sight of the afanc's shadow emerging from where I had just come from.

Slowly, and in such a dramatic reveal, the afanc turned around the corner. It stared at us as a slow snarl escaped from his lips. I saw out of the corner of my eyes, Arthur preparing his sword and getting ready to attack. Morgana was nervously holding her torch and Merlin stood there watching it as it came towards us.

As soon as it swung its hand at him, Arthur rushed towards it, thrusting his sword. The afanc smacked it out of his grasp before turning to Morgana who stood at the wall, frozen in horror as it came towards her. In fright, she swung her torch back and forth at it to drive it off but eventually she became too terrified to do so and turned away, dropping her torch in the process. Again I stabbed the creature in the back, distracting it for a moment before Arthur thrust the torch into its face. It started to back away. I stood at its side to prevent it from turning running into a different area once we reached that T-intersection of the cave.

It wasn't easy. We continuously had to circle it and avoid walking into one another in the process. It was like we were a pair of brats trying to piss off a bull by poking it. I could hear Arthur ordering me to get back and I always ignored him. I could hear the concern in his voice but it wasn't enough to make me go.

"Arthur, use the torch!" I heard Merlin shout.

A few seconds later, I heard the sound of wind rushing through the caves. I speared my torch at the afanc where it landed into its torso. I dropped to my knees and shielded my face.

Arthur ducked and shielded his own face with his hands as the wind blew as hard as they could towards the afanc. It let out a gurgling, mournful cry as the flames mixed in with air swarmed him, wrapping him into a tornado of flames that spread along the ground towards me forcing me to stumble away from them. Everyone else watched the creature's body disintegrate into dried pieces of dirt.

Once the creature was nothing more than a pile of dust, the trio turned to me. Going red in the face I was tempted to run away. But, forcing my legs to stay still, I bowed low to the waist.

"Well I don't think I want to try that out again," I told them before sharply turning to Arthur. "And don't knock on about how what I did was dangerous. That would be slightly hypocritical on your behalf. Your death would be far worse than my own."

Arthur looked slightly stunned. "Well…thanks for your help. You did very well."

I smiled. "You're very welcome."

* * *

I found it hard to control my excitement as Merlin, Morgana and Gwen's father made their way to the dungeon after Uther had commanded her release. Merlin and I walked alongside one another which I found hard to do since his legs were longer than mine. Luckily we were in the

"Are you alright?" Merlin finally asked. "You're fidgeting."

"I'm just excited," I explained before I stopped when we reached the corner leading to Gwen's cell.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, stopping as well.

"You go ahead," I told him. "I'll wait here for Gwen."

I waited there for a few moments before Gwen and her father came out holding one another's hand. Gwen stopped when she saw me.

"It's you," she gasped.

"Didn't I say the next time I see you, you'll be free?" I asked.

The smile on her face grew wider. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for whatever you did."

I smiled back. "You're very welcome," I said before slipping past them to watch Morgana and Merlin talking to one another in low voices.

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know," said Morgana.

"Well obviously…"

"Well I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?"

I could see Merlin's confused excitement and I was somewhat happy that they couldn't see me. "No it's…you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden."

"Well, you can continue to deny it but Gwen's a lucky woman."

I covered my mouth with my hands to prevent myself from laughing at the sight of Merlin's smiling face vanishing.

"Gwen?"

Morgana tapped a finger against her lips. "It's our secret," she assured him before walking out.

As soon as she was gone my laughter became giggles that echoed across the dungeon walls. Merlin turned to see me standing outside the cell door with a red face.

"I'm sorry but your face," I managed to say before I straightened up and stopped laughing. "I would say that it's a shame she doesn't know the truth but that would be lying."

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Don't mind me," I dismissed. "So, how do you feel knowing you killed a monster?"

He sighed. "I won't be getting thanked by anyone though."

I scoffed. "You're not very humble, are you? Then again, I'm no angel. What I did was really dumb."

"You're lucky you didn't get killed."

"I think the only ones who'll miss me when I'm dead is you and possibly Kilgharrah."

"Will you tell him about what you did?"

"Course. I hope Gaius congratulates you on today. If he doesn't then tell me and I'll make something for you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Hey, do you think with the afanc dead the disease will just stop and the water will be safe to drink again?"

"I sure hope so. What do you think?"

"It's magic so I reckon it will. Still, I'm happy that Gwen isn't going to die."

"So am I."

"I hope you've learnt something out of all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" I caught myself before smiling. "I'll let you figure it out for yourself."

* * *

I raced down the stairs, making sure I didn't trip, to the caves. I had a big smile on my face. Kilgharrah was somewhere in the top of the caves when I entered. When I reached the path leading to the base of the caves I was curled up into a tight bowl and rolled myself down. It that wasn't enough to make me giddier, I stood up and started spinning around with my arms held out wide like a helicopter. I knew it was childish but I didn't care.

"I'm not useless! I'm not useless! I'm not useless!"

By the time Kilgharrah flew down I was lying on my back after tiring myself out. I was giggling with the smile still placed onto my face. The Great Dragon landed beside me. I rolled over to him so I lay between his front talons. I held my head in my hands as I stared up at upside down dragon.

"What has happened, Jack?" he finally asked me.

"Well, not too long ago I proved to myself that I'm not useless."

"How did you do that?"

I explained to him everything that had just happened. As I did so, my smile slowly faded as his eyes started to become more like chinks in the curtains of a dark room.

"And how does stupidity prove to anyone that they are not useless?" he questioned.

"It doesn't," I admitted.

"Then how can you prove to anyone – especially yourself – that you are not useless?"

Sharply, I sat up to glare at him with equal ferocity. "You know you're not very sensitive towards others are you? I don't enjoy having my mood being darkened by you and your words you know."

"I should darken your mood if it allows you to gain some sense before you do something you regret."

"I'm very aware that what I did was stupid."

"So why did you assume that this would help you feel better about yourself."

I was tempted to say that I didn't know or shrug but changed my mind at the last minute. "Perhaps it just helped show that I could actually do something besides standing around."

"You told me that you know about afancs. You should know how dangerous they are."

"Of course I know."

"But you still chose to do so."

"Yes I did," we didn't say anything after that as I lay back down. "I'm going to start smoking pipes."

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"I don't have anything else to say whatever you have to say. Besides, taking up smoking is similar to what most kids in winter used to do."

"And what might that be?"

"I used to pretend that in winter I was a frost dragon because of the steam coming out of my mouth when I breathed. I liked playing with it."

"And you think smoking will be similar to proper dragons breathing fire?"

"Nope. It only gives me an idea. Besides, I've always wanted to create smoke rings. Are you able to do something like that with fire?"

"I do not plan to."

"I plan to steal a pipe the next time I go into town. Although it'll take some time for me to learn how to smoke."

"Why don't you have someone show you?"

"Because I don't think it's custom in Camelot for women to be smoking. And anyway, it gives me something to do when I'm not helping Merlin out. I'm glad your cryptic riddle advice helped him today."

"My advice is always helpful."

"Except for when it goes against someone's morals so they therefore won't follow it."

"And who would that someone be?"

"Merlin."

"Why would he not follow my advice?"

"Because he can feel empathy which is something you are not very good at doing."

"I have no need to show empathy towards others."

"You did it to me when we first met."

"That was sympathy."

"You had nothing to gain from it."

"I gained some company."

"True. If it wasn't for me you'd probably have gone mad. Which would be quite shameful for a dragon, right?"

"I would say so."

I sat up and started stretching my arms and back. "By the way, you didn't answer my question."

"And which question was that?"

"When you started laughing after telling Merlin you did help him, how was that funny? And don't give me a riddle or I'll just pester you until you give me a proper answer."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Guess. You only have one try."

"Oh come on!" I sighed as I thought long and hard. "Alright. He expected you to spoon feed him and just give him the answer but instead you gave him another riddle and were laughing at his suffering. Am I right?"

He smirked. "Very good."

"Yes!"

"However, I did not spoon…"

"It's a metaphor for just giving him the answer. You know, I just realised that you having me guess is equivalent to those riddles."

"I am very aware of that Jack. That's why I had you guess."

I smirked as well. "Smart arse."

* * *

 **I am SOOOOOO sorry that I didn't upload this chapter sooner. I was busy with my personal life and I kept putting it off to do other things.**

 **Well, I've finally got Jackie doing stuff. Even if her actions were pretty stupid. Then again she has very little to lose but don't worry. She'll be more helpful in later chapters while being devoid of fully opening up on what she knows. Just have to see how she worms her way through it.**

 **Don't forget to review and I'll be sure to upload the next time I have the chance.**


	8. Chapter 8

That episode of celebrating peace with Mercia had arrived and I was helping Merlin carry heavy sacks around the castle. I wasn't quite sure what was in them since I was more on the lookout for Nimueh than being interested in helping Merlin.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" he asked an amused Gaius as we passed him.

"You're a servant Merlin," Gaius reminded him. "It's what you do."

"My arms'll be a foot longer by the time I get this inside."

"Oh suck it up, princess," I stated. "Be grateful that I'm helping you."

"That's right, Jackie," Gaius agreed. "It's character building. As the old proverb says; hard work breeds…" he stopped as he tried to think of an answer.

"A harder soul," I finished at the sight of Merlin's suspicious, unbelieving face.

"Right."

"That is no way that's a proverb," Merlin declared. "You two just made that up."

"We didn't."

Nimueh, wearing a red and blue dress with a blue scarf tied around her head, suddenly fell over between the three of us. The towels and cushion she was carrying scattered on the ground around us. Merlin watched her as she picked them up, mumbling a sorry.

"That's alright," Merlin assured her.

"Excuse me," she said as the two men glanced at one another.

"Let me give you a hand with that," Merlin placed his bag on the ground and bent over to help her pick the items up.

The two stared at one another once they were eye level. They stood up in unison while Merlin had a smile forming across his face. I nearly snickered at the thought he was infatuated by someone who was older than I was. For all I knew she was the same age as Gaius.

"Hi," Merlin said. "I'm Merlin."

"Cara," she said shaking his hand. "You're Arthur's servant? Must be such an honour."

"Oh yeah, it is," he agreed. "Well," he complacently glanced down then at Gaius who just looked irritated. "Someone's got to keep the place running."

"The power of one, right Merlin?' I asked, smirking at the sight of Gaius' face from that statement.

Cara laughed a little before turning back to the warlock. "Thank you Merlin," she said.

I nudged him to bring him back to reality. "Hmm?" he turned to me and I looked down at the cushion he held. "Oh," he laughed, handing it back. "Yeah, yeah. No problem."

"It was nice meeting you."

He nodded in agreement and she walked away. Merlin continued to stare at her as she walked away with a dazed smile on his face until I pressed my lips against my hand and blew, making a fart noise. The look on the boy's face quickly changed to embarrassment.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see what would happen if I did that. That and gawking isn't a great way to impress a girl."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I could have done worse you know."

"How?"

"I could have dropped the bag on your foot."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"I might consider it next time you get distracted from your work."

"Please don't."

"Stop that you two," Gaius ordered. "Merlin's supposed to be running the place, Jackie. You're distracting him."

"Oh yeah, that's right," I agreed. "Come on Merlin. This place'll fall down if you're not careful." I smiled at him. He smiled back after a while and we got back to work.

Later that evening at the feast I had arrived late to the feast due to wasting my time in guest rooms looking for things to steal. I found Merlin wearing the ridiculous hat, cap and dragon printed vest. I stood to his left as Gwen stood to his right staring at him. She let out a quick chortle when he turned to her. Merlin looked over at Arthur who coincidentally turned back and gave a complacent smirk to him. He just looked annoyed and disapprovingly shook his head.

His mood then changed at the sight of Cara. When she turned to Merlin he removed his hat and ruffled up his hair. I took the hat away from him and placed it on my own head. Why? Because he had just worn it.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Gwen asked. "For a handmaiden," she added at the end making me wonder what the impact of one's occupation when it came to their appearance. I figured out why quickly after and kept quiet.

"She's pretty for a princess let alone a handmaiden,' Merlin said dreamily.

"She's the most attractive looking old woman I've ever seen," I stated making Merlin and Gwen look at me funny.

Everyone started to clap when Uther had finished signing the treaty and shook hands with the king of the neighbouring country. Gwen walked away when they began and stopped beside Gaius.

"People of Camelot,' said the neighbouring king. "For a great many years we have been mortal enemies. The blood of our men has stained the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we have remembered of those who died, we must not allow anymore to join them. As a symbol of our good will – and of our newfound friendship – I present these ceremonial goblets." He turned to a maiden who had approached as he spoke and opened up the box she was carrying. Inside were two chalices. "To you; Uther," he held up a five sided pyramid- like one. "And to your son; Arthur," he held up a rounded chalice. "In the hope that our friendship may last."

As this was going on I was watching Cara. I looked up at Merlin once. He was not looking at her surprisingly and instead was looking at that neighbouring king. When I looked back Cara was briskly walking towards us. She used to have her eyes on him but they were fixed on mine when she caught me staring. I looked away when she finally reached us.

"Merlin," she said urgently. "I need to speak to you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Not here please. I don't know who else to tell."

Merlin looked at me. I took the cape that he had removed and waved my hand, issuing him to go with her. I felt bad as I watched them go. But I wasn't about to stop foil Nimueh's plans. I saw Gaius watching the pair leave. I pretended to be paying close attention to Uther and Arthur being given the chalices and having them filled with wine as the old man's eyes were fixed on me.

"And may the differences from our past remain there," the neighbouring king concluded before raising his goblet. "To your health Uther." Everyone rose when he said this. Uther, Arthur and Morgana raised their own chalices. "Arthur. The Lady Morgana. The people of Camelot."

I watched Arthur continuously trying to take a sip from his goblet as soon as his name was mentioned. He looked more and more impatient every time he had to be stopped.

"And to fallen warriors," Uther added. "On both sides."

"STOP!" Merlin shouted as he burst into the room. "It's poisoned, don't drink it!" He snatched the chalice out of Arthur's hands as it had been raised to his lips.

"What?" Uther demanded as Merlin stood in front of him.

"Merlin," Arthur said angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Are you deaf?" I asked. "He said it was poisoned."

Merlin nodded. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet – with poisoned," he informed everyone.

"This is an outrage!" the king – Bayard – stated, drawing his sword and prompting his own knights to do the same which then had the Camelot knights to copy.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther commanded as more knights entered. "You're outnumbered."

Bayard took a deep breathe. "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged."

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asked Merlin.

"I'll handle this," Arthur assured, marching towards his manservant with gritted teeth. "Merlin – you _idiot!_ " he seized him by the shoulder and tried to lead him away. "Been at the slow gin again?"

"Unless you want to be strung up," Uther threatened. "You'll tell me why you think it's poisoned _now_."

"He was seen lacing it."

"By who?"

"I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard told Uther.

"Pass me the goblet," Uther ordered, making his way around the table. He seized the goblet and approached Bayard. "If you're telling the truth…"

"I am."

"…then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard immediately put his sword away and outstretched his hand to Uther for the chalice.

"No," said Uther. "If this does prove to be poison – I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He held the chalice out to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

"But if it _is_ poison, he'll die," Arthur pointed out.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

Merlin took the goblet out of his hand. "And what if he lives?" Bayard questions.

"You have my apologies and you can do as you will."

"Uther please," Gaius said defensively. "He's just a boy. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Then you should have schooled him better," Uther retorted.

"Merlin, apologies," Arthur commanded. "This is a mistake. I'll drink it." He attempted to take it out of his grasp.

"No, no, no, no," Merlin said. "It's alright."

Slowly, the boy raised his chalice. He gave a small nod to Bayard before eyeing the chalice. He turned around to face Uther before raising the drink holder to his lips. He sounded like a horse as he drank before lowering the goblet. Typically, nothing happened at first.

He looked back and forth at the two kings. "It's fine," he revealed.

Uther waved his hand. "He's all yours," he told Bayard.

Merlin then raised his hand to his throat. He let out a chocked gasp before coughing. I watched him collapse onto the ground, Bayard and the other guests were immediately arrested and Gaius, Arthur and Gwen took Merlin and the chalice away. I was going to follow them but I knew that I wasn't needed there so instead I approached Cara.

"If Uther recognises you he'll arrest you on sight," I told her in a low voice. "Want me to show you a place to hide until everything's died down…Nimueh?"

She turned sharply to me with a shocked look. "How do you know my name?" she hissed.

"You're wasting time by saying that. Uther will more than likely have the other servant be arrested. You wouldn't want to be one, would you?"

Nimueh let out a sigh. "Very well," she said. "Where do you have in mind?"

We went down the hallway. "If you still remembered the way around this castle there's a room with a slightly dented door handle on the second floor. Nobody's using it. Go there."

She nodded. "Why help me? You are Merlin's friend aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Felt like it," I replied. "And don't worry about me turning you in. I don't particularly like Uther for letting my friend suffer.'

After I had spoken with Nimueh I had gone down to the caves to collect my dagger and a few small bags of ground pepper. I was wearing the cape that Merlin had been wearing earlier after I realised I didn't have one of my own. I had pinched a horse and was waiting outside in the forest for Arthur to come out.

I wasn't the greatest at riding a horse. I was only okay. I knew how to stay on one as it ran and also how to control it. I suppose that was almost enough.

When I heard the sound of Arthur's horse approaching on a trail in the forest I immediately readied the horse and had it start galloping as he approached. I clung on the reins for dear life as I bounced up and down, no doubt I was going to be sore when I got off.

Arthur immediately noticed the other horse's head. He looked up to see me. I couldn't tell what reaction he had on his face but I doubted that it was something positive.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going for a late night horseback ride which coincidently is in the same direction you're going," I replied.

I knew he didn't believe me. "You don't need to come along," he told me. "This is too dangerous for a boy."

"I am not a girl, thank you very much," I snapped. "Besides, you quibbling with me won't amount to anything since I'm already here and I'm not leaving no matter what you say or do. And anyway, if you think I might outman you in some way nobody else will know, I most certainly can't. I can keep secrets."

Arthur didn't say anything for a moment. "And there isn't anything I can do to convince you to go back?" he asked.

"There is one but you don't have the authority to carry it out and no I'm not going to tell you what it is. Looks like you're stuck with me. Besides, I doubt anyone will really miss me if I _did_ died."

We rode in silence for what felt like an hour before I eventually spoke. "You told Merlin that you'd been trained from birth to kill. How do you think that that would work? Would they start out by putting rats in the baby's crib and if they had to kill them by rolling on them or something before they bite their face?"

Arthur turned to me sharply. "Why would you think up something like that?"

"I'm not saying that _I_ would do it. But I'm sure that there are people out there naïve and dumb enough to do it though if someone with authority tells them to. Don't get any ideas though."

"I would never do something like that."

"That's good."

We didn't say anything for a long time before I decided to state the obvious. I mostly did it to see what his reaction would be.

"You must really like Merlin since you're doing this for him."

"Regardless of what my father says, Merlin deserves to be saved for what he did."

"You could have just said yes."

"Now hang on…"

"And even if you did try to deny it, you have to keep in mind that if you didn't like him then you would still be at the castle. And saying that he's the best servant you've had would be a lie. Don't worry I won't spread that sort of rumour around."

"I'd never hear the end of it if you told Merlin that."

"You can actually. Merlin may come off as dumb but he's smart enough to not be complacent for longer than when you tell him to."

Our conversations were like that for the next few hours until day break. We'd talk about something like Merlin's laziness – which of course Arthur chose to bring up – then we would stay silent for what felt like an hour allowing one of us to think of something to think of something to talk about and the cycle would go on and on. The ride there was not so bad, sure it was cool and I was glad to be wearing long sleeves but my cheeks were cold from the horse's fast movement. It was also peaceful with only the sounds of startled animals running away at the sound of galloping the hooves clambering across the soiled and rocky ground. I wasn't surprised it was uneventful since the only conflict that did occur was when we entered the Mortias forest.

Now it was obvious that the Mortias forest was a dangerous place since subtlety did not really exist in the world of Merlin. There was a faint foggy mist circling around us and the only sounds that I could hear was the crunching of the leaves from our shoes since we were walking our horses through the forest, the horses' hooves and the sudden growling and hissing of the creature which guarded the forest. I turned to the direction that I had heard it and – after seeing its head – questioned how Arthur failed to notice the small cave despite looking around for one. I kept my mouth shut knowing that the thing was going to circle around and ambush us another way.

Eventually, as we climbed down a hill we came across Nimueh sitting on her log wearing a torn pink dress with a light blue cloak lying next to her. She was crying and had inflicted an inflamed wound on her upper right arm. Her hair looked really nice though.

Arthur and I proceeded to approach her. I took Arthur's reins out of his grasp and wrapped it and my own horse's rein around a strong curled upward branch. The prince called out to her before he proceeded to approach her. He crouch down beside her.

"Are you alright?"

A loud generic roar erupted through the forest making Nimueh scream. Behind Arthur approached what looked like a komodo dragon with two curved sails on its back. At the sight of it the dashing hero stood up. "Stay back," he ordered the both of us before advancing towards it. I sat next to Nimueh who immediately recognised me but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Arthur drew one of his two swords and began to swing it around him in a double-ring-like motion. I think it was to stretch his wrist and get ready to fight. He and the Mortias monster began to circle one another. The beast would roar and the two would lunge at each other and Arthur would swing or thrust his sword at it.

Finally, the creature stood on its hind legs and dove at him. Briskly, Arthur somersaulted forward as it did so before turning back and throwing his sword at it. It struck the creature in the heart and it collapsed dying shortly after. That conflict was over within a minute.

"I'm calling bullshit on that," I exclaimed. **(Please excuse my language)**. "But good job anyway, Arthur."

Arthur nodded as he slowly rose to his feet and proceeded to approach us. Nimueh stood up in fear and began to back away. "It's alright," he assured her, holding out his hand. "Who hurt you?" She didn't answer him for a moment. "Who did that to you?"

"My master," she lied in a meek tone. "I ran away from him and I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to."

"You two can take me away from here?"

"Not yet," he walked past her and back to the horses. "There's something we have to do first." He looked over at a cave which coincidently was not too far from where we were.

Nimueh followed his gaze before turning back to him. "Why have you come to the caves?" she questioned losing the tone she once had.

"We're looking for stuff you'll only find in those caves," I explained.

"What is it? I know this place, I can help you."

I stood up and leaned close to her. "Nimueh you said you got lost and now you're saying you know your way around here," I murmured into her ear. "You're not a very good liar or actor."

Arthur was untying the horses and didn't notice me talking. He approach us and handed me my horse's rein. "It's a type of flower that grows inside the caves," he explained. "It's very rare."

A sneer formed on her face. "Mortias flower?" she asked. "I know where they are. I'll show you." She turned and began to walk away.

"You know your master must have been very lenient when it came to where he liked to travel," I stated, picking up her blue cloak and throwing it to her. She caught it and put it on. "But I suppose it is a _very_ good coincidence that you know your way around."

The cave looked like it had been made by a giant rabbit with green hedge growing around the sides and spilling over the roof. An elephant could have easily walked through it. There was also branches the right size and height to be torches. We managed to easily light them with some flints I kept in my pocket and we set off into the cave.

Inside was much bigger. I walked between Nimueh and Arthur since I didn't have a torch and continually looked back to see what Arthur was doing. I stopped altogether when I saw him admiring the scale of a passageway.

"There's probably giant rabbits in there," I explained to him. "If I were you I'd keep going in case I'm right."

"Giant rabbits don't exist."

"They do so. I'm sure you would have hunted them before. They're called hares."

I heard him laugh a little and I smiled to myself. Nimueh turned around to see us talking. When she did so we chose to continue you on with our walk.

" _You don't think she'll do something to you because you know things about her,_ " the voice in my head pondered.

" _I'm not listening to this._ "

" _But you_ are _aware of this possibility._ "

Nimueh lead us through a small gap between the rocks. As we emerged we were on a rocky stage which was felt like being on a diving board. The inside of this was ginormous with a deep pit beneath us and the wall leading all the way up to another way out. In a small bunch grew the yellow Mortias flowers and their leaves. The distance between the stage and the wall didn't seem that far. I could leap across it with ease and onto the small shelf opposite it.

"There they are," Nimueh said, pointing to them.

Arthur and I edged further out and onto the stage. He investigated the area around us to ensure it was safe. Nimueh looked down at one point as he did. A few of the rocks unsettled themselves as they did so.

"Keep back from the edge," he told her. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon."

As he turned back he caught me just in time leaping across to the other side. He immediately stepped forward like he was going to stop me. My body slammed against the wall. I grunted from the impact before I scrambled my hands against the wall just to grab onto something. My hands clenched a pair of rocks and I steadied my feet onto the small stage. I breathed a sigh of relief as I did so and slowly guided myself onto the ground.

"Come back here," he ordered. " _I'll_ get the flowers."

"I'm not going to start quibbling with you. Besides I came to help and that's what I intend to do."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He slowly began to make his way towards the edge. I suppose it was because he knew that I was much lighter and could move along quicker. He was clearly wary about his movement, not knowing how strong the stage was. His eyes were fixed on the ground as he took each step.

My eyes slowly drifted towards Nimueh the closer Arthur came to me. She was murmuring a spell and I could make out part of under the stage beginning to collapse. I looked back at her to see the cold, delighted look she had on her face whenever she was being evil.

Her rising voice soon caught the young man's attention. The ground beneath him began to tremble with every word she uttered. Arthur spun around once he realised she was the cause.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't ask her questions!" I shrieked. " _Jump_!"

Just as the stage snapped off the edge, Arthur dropped his torch. It fell down into the pit, disappearing into the darkness. As he did so, he leapt across to the shelf but he was only able to grab onto the edge with the tips of his fingers. I immediately lay on my stomach and seized him tightly by the wrists in case he lost his grip. I could see the strained look on Arthur's face. Already, beads of sweat were forming along his face. I held him tighter, fearful of possible outcome of him falling.

"I expected so much more," Nimueh taunted.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, pulling his head back to see her.

Slowly she removed the hood that she had been wearing since we came in. "The last face you two will ever see," she informed us.

"You know that statement doesn't make any sense," I pointed out.

A sudden hissing made me turned my head sharply and look up. Eight hairy legs emerged before an abdomen and an eight-eyed head of a spider emerged from a crevice.

"It seems we have a visitor."

My breath became short in my lungs and my heart skipped a beat. I knew that that thing was going to be big but not as large as a medium-sized dog. I would have stayed there staring at it if I didn't feel Arthur's arms moving along the edge to get away from it. I sat up and did the same, moving away from it as it edged closer and closer to us with venom-filled fangs. I was no longer holding onto his wrists but instead I was crawling backwards with my eyes transfixed on it.

When it leapt down to our level Arthur immediately lowered one arm off the edge to reach for his sword. I grabbed his other arm just in case he lost his grip. He managed to pull it out just as the arachnid reached us. He swung his sword at it once making it leap backwards.

"Arthur cover your eyes and don't open them until I say so," I ordered, feeling extremely guilty about what I was going to do.

With questioning, Arthur crossed his arm over his face. As he had done so, I got out one of the bags of ground pepper and pulled out a small handful. I opened up my hand and immediately blew it onto the creature.

As soon as the pepper touched the spider, it immediately reacted to it. It twitched and writhed around in pain, jerking its body about blind to its surroundings.

"Open them!'

Arthur opened his eyes just when the spider leapt at him. He swung his sword at it, running it along its front. The creature then fell disappearing into the dark pit. As soon as it was gone, he tossed the sword onto the edge beside me.

"I'm sorry!" I called down to the spider.

"Very good," congratulated Nimueh, "But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."

"He technically will if he dies in here," I pointed out. "Don't you have any common sense?"

Nimueh didn't answer me. She turned around and departed, dimming the cave into darkness the further away she went.

"Who are you?!" Arthur cried once she was gone.

"She's not going to tell you, Arthur," I told him. "Now come on. We'll get those leaves and then escape. We'll make it. I know we will."

"How can you be so sure? Do you know any other way out?"

"No. But I'm not going to be a pessimist and say that there isn't."

A floating orb that looked like a bubble with mist inside it rose up beside us. It floated around us illuminating us with pale blue light. I nearly smiled at the sight of it, knowing that Merlin was somehow there helping us.

"Go on then!" Arthur shouted at it. "What are you waiting for? Finish us off!"

I fought the urge to slap him. "Listen!" I exclaimed. "There _is_ another way out. If we follow the light then it will show it to us so make the attempt to get out. Now help me pull you up, goddamn it!" I started pulling on his arms, trying to drag him onto the ledge.

I suppose he sense my frustration or remembered why he had come here and he began to pull himself up with my help. I was pushed more and more against the wall as he came on until I was nearly crushed by Arthur and the rocks. My arms ached and I massaged them while watching Arthur place his sword back onto his belt.

"Are you ready to go on?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said before turning his head to the flowers.

"I'll get them," I said, removing my shoes. "I can climb better barefoot."

"Alright. But I'll stay nearby in case you slip."

"Okay."

The sudden hiss of a spider made us look down to see an entire hoard of spiders climbing up to us. I felt the hairs on the back of my head stand on end. Arthur and I looked back at one another before I began to climb.

I wasn't able to go as fast as I hoped as I would occasionally step on my dress and slip. My heart was pounding from the fear of not being quick enough. Beads of sweat ran down my face as I struggled to get a move on.

When I finally did reach the flowers I realised that I wasn't tall enough – or at least close enough – to pluck one with its stem growing downwards. Looking down I saw a bump small enough to only let my toes fit on it. My hand pressed against the wall until it went red as I inched closer and closer to the flowers. Arthur was right next to me and placed his own gloved hand onto my other arm that was holding onto a rock to steady me in place. I plucked the flower from the wall before Arthur dragged me away from the flowers to a part of the wall more abundant with rocks. I gave him the flower since I didn't want to contaminate at them with my pepper filled pockets.

Arthur tried to climb higher, he could not hold onto the rocks properly and began to slip. He used his teeth to pull them out and descend into the darkness. Now barehanded, he found it easier to climb up the wall. We were side by side as we struggled our way up. Being without shoes I could find the right crevice or rock faster but there were times when our feet had nothing to steady us and we could either hang or shift our feet across. I could tell that the spiders were getting closer. I didn't want to think of what they would do if they caught us. Their venom filled fangs motivated me to go faster.

Looking up, I could see the orb floating towards the night sky. Arthur overtook me as we got closer and closer as I began to feel tired from everything that had happened and was beginning to slow. But I never once stopped to catch my breath after I felt a spider's leg touch my foot making me shriek. Arthur continually looked down to make sure I was still there and where the spiders were.

My concern and fear began to wane when I saw him disappear through a gap. His hand came back in and seized my lower arm. I was pulled out of the caves and placed aside before he pulled out his sword in case the spiders were still following us. I tipped the rest of the pepper into the gap to make sure that it didn't happen and apologised. After doing this, Arthur grabbed me and helped me to my feet before we ran off to find our horses.

"What was that?"

"Pepper. It's a natural insecticide. Thank god that it worked."

We made our horses go as fast as they could go as we left the forest that night and returned to Camelot by morning. It was a little too fast for my taste and I only realised it when I lost my grip and feel to the ground with a loud grunt. By that time I could see the tops of Camelot dawning over the trees. My horse continued going as if it were happy to be away from me and glad that I fell. Jackass.

Arthur noticed and circled around back to me. I struggled to my feet feeling a dull pain in my left leg that grew worse when I moved it. I grabbed onto a nearby tree to pull myself up.

"What are you stopping for? I'll make it back. Go. Go!"

"Are you…?"

"GO!" I shouted before he rode onwards.

It took me over an hour to limp back to Camelot. It hurt to move. My god did it hurt to the point I had tears in my eyes. It was worse when I walked along the dirty marketplace. Without any shoes on they were badly grazed from the hard ground and sliced open leaving bloody footprints wherever I went. People stared at me as I passed. I ignored them but their eyes were burning into me making my face go as red as the prints behind me.

I nearly swore when I realised I had to climb up the stairs to Gaius' chambers. I had to sit down and push myself up the stairs with my good foot and steady myself with my hands. I finally reached the door, exhausted and with tears running down my face. I pushed open the door before dragging myself into the room.

Gwen and Gaius were around a bed that Merlin was sleeping in. I crawled towards the nearby table and steadied myself up. There was a plate on the table with bread and cheese nearby. I immediately began to put them onto the plate.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked, standing up.

"Arthur's got the flower," I panted. "I should have known he was going to be arrested. I should have picked two flowers in case this happened. Stupid idiot." I looked over at Gwen. "Gwen, you need to use handmaiden ingenuity to get it." I held up the plate.

Gwen hesitated before she nodded. "Alright," she said, taking the plate from me and running out the door. I could tell that she spotted the bloody footprints I had left but made no comment.

When she was gone, I limped towards the bed before sitting down in a chair opposite Gaius. I massaged my leg as my ankle became a darker shade or red. I slowly breathed in and out onto that limb. I wiped the pained tears out of my eyes and tried to watch Merlin.

Merlin had no colour in his face. His chest was faintly rising and falling. His face and shirt was damp from sweat. I knew he would survive but I also had my doubts that he might not. I placed my good hand onto his neck to feel his pulse which I could only just feel.

"What happened to you, Jackie?" Gaius asked, snapping my concentration.

"I fell off a horse. I was going too fast. I also left my shoes in the Mortias caves."

"You went with Arthur to get the flowers?"

"Don't knock on about it. You should be more concerned with Merlin then me. I'm not dying."

Gaius stood up and made his way towards me. He began to get onto his knees to investigate my leg.

"Don't worry about that. There's other things to do then look over my smelly feet."

"Fine," he said, standing up. "I'll see to you when I'm finished with Merlin." He started to pace around the room, waiting for Gwen to return.

I nodded. "Oh before I forget – Nimueh is the cause of all this. Arthur and I met her in the forest. She tried to leave us for dead. We survived of course."

He looked at me sharply. "How do you know about Nimueh?"

"There's a lot of things that I know about which I refuse to properly discuss with anyone – and that includes Merlin or Kilgharrah."

He began to talk again when Gwen came back in. She looked red in the face, holding the flower in her hands. She briskly made her way towards Gaius.

"How is he?" she asked.

"You got the Mortias flower?"

"Here," she handed him the flower.

"His fever is much worse," he went back to his table and began to take the leaves off the stem. He placed them into a goblet and began to grind it up with a pounder. Gwen stood beside me, looking at me for a second before focusing on Merlin.

Gaius approached us still trying to grind up the leaves when he stopped. Gwen realised this and looked up.

"Why have you stopped?"

"The poison was created using magic. We made need magic to create an antidote."

"We can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could…" her voice trailed off.

"I'll try and make it work without it," he once again began to grind it before stopping again. "Oh. I need some fresh water," he handed Gwen a vile and she left the room.

"Thank god she won't think you'll be casting a spell while she's out," I commented.

"It's more convincing since you're here."

Gaius clasped the goblet with both hands and held it up. Closing his eyes, he then proceeded to cast the spell. But after saying the first word he stopped and put the goblet back on the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing up and approaching the table. "If it's an antidote then it'll be like the remedy for a snake bite. You'll need to use magic. Don't stop now."

He looked over at Merlin then at me. I picked up the bottom of goblet and held it up to him. Gaius stared at it for a moment before grasping the goblet once more and casting the spell. I continued to hold onto the goblet's end.

It felt strange to hold it as the spell was cast. It was almost as if the magic was passing through my skin. My fingers tingled from the sensation and goosebumps crawled all over my skin. I trembled a little but did not lower my hands until the spell had been cast.

When Gaius had finished, the liquid inside the goblet began to bubble and boil as if it were under a flame. We both watched in amazement as it gradually cooled down after being placed on the table. Gwen immediately burst in when it finished. She handed him the vile before sitting down in a chair. Gaius poured some of the antidote into the vile before coming back to Merlin.

"Hold his nose," he told Gwen before he poured the vile's contents down his throat. "Swallow Merlin. Swallow it," he urged before we all fell silent.

Merlin's chest stopped moving.

"He's stopped breathing," gasped Gwen. "What's happening? Gaius?"

Gaius didn't answer. He placed his head against Merlin's chest for a brief moment before lifting it up in a look of shock.

"His heart has stopped."

The expression spread onto Gwen. "He's dead."

I made my way towards the bed. I ignored what the denial and guilt that was conveyed in their words. I sat in a chair and placed one hand on his neck and the other over his heart. Prior knowledge and the desire to laugh at something placed a large slab of denial in me and I wanted to feel Merlin's heart start beating again. The fangirl in me wanted the last one the most.

I couldn't feel anything at first but gradually, little at first and stronger as the seconds past, the antidote began to take hold. By the time that Gwen and Gaius were comforting one another Merlin's heart was beating at a steady pace and his eyes began to open. A smile creeped over my face as his eyes focused on me. He smiled back before we both looked up at the other two.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."

The two immediately pulled away to see Merlin wide away and me helping him sit up with a stupid smirk on my face.

"Merlin – you're alive," Gaius smiled.

"No I'm the ghost come back to haunt you."

I gave him a tap on the back of the head. "Oh you."

Gwen couldn't contain herself any longer and suddenly kissed Merlin. I pulled my hands away from him and backed off allowing them their space. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds before Gwen pulled away, slightly shocked at what she'd done.

"Sorry. I'm…just…I thought you were dead."

"It's fine," he assured her. "It's more than fine. Um…what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine. "

I stuck around with Merlin until late evening. I had refused Gaius from treating my feet so I did it all myself. Gwen had given me some of her shoes which were a little too big since I had pixie feet but I wore them all the same. Merlin and I were talking about everything that had happened in the caves.

"So I guess living in a caves has its advantages," he commented.

I shrugged. "It depends on the one you pick though."

"Still alive then?" the two of us turned to see that Arthur had come into the room.

"Um," he laughed. "Yeah just about. I understand I have you and Jackie to thank for that."

"Yeah well it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by," he nodded at me. "You did quite well."

"You did more than me. I did hardly anything and I fell off a horse."

"You did better than I thought you would," he turned back to Merlin. "I was only dropping by to make sure that you're right. Shouldn't you be back to work tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, yeah of course ah, bright and early."

Arthur turned to leave.

"Arthur," Merlin called making him stop before he headed out the door. "Thank you."

"You too. Get some rest."

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry for the delay. *slams face onto desk* I'll try to post these sooner.**

 **You know, recently I've started listening to this song called "The Life of a Mary Sue" before I write. It's not bad and it helps to remind me not to make my OC perfect and Styrofoam on wheat bland. Should check it out if you haven't listened to it yet.**

 **Feel free to comment and review and I'll be ready to post another chapter.**

 **Acantha Lazarus out!**


	9. Chapter 9

I received a nasty shock when I came into Merlin's room one morning and finding Lancelot standing on the table against the wall staring out of the window while Merlin watched him in a chair hugging a fur stole.

At the sight of the man my mind was split into three. One was the fangirl in me squealing. One was the voice in my head mocking me that my childish values from my old life were going to haunt me. And then there were my own thoughts dropping the F bomb over and over again. My head was going to explode at some point and I almost thought I heard someone light the fuse to get the time bomb ready.

The two turned to me and I automatically looked over at Merlin. "Morning," I said, trying not to stare at the other one. Unfortunately I quickly glanced at him for a moment. Trying not to curse I noticed that Merlin had left clothes and books lying all over the floor and started picking them up.

"What are you doing?" he asked me in a surprised voice.

"You have a guest in your room and it's a mess," I scolded. "Shame on you, Merlin."

"Who's this, Merlin?" Lancelot asked in that deep masculine voice and I felt my heart climbing up my throat. Or maybe it was my breakfast. I wasn't sure.

"Lancelot, this is Jackie," Merlin told him. "Jackie, this is Lancelot."

"Nice to meet you," I said, standing up with an armful of clothing. I looked at him for a moment before spinning around and getting back to work.

"Are you two brothers?"

I turned three shades of red. "It's a nice view out there, isn't it?" I said, standing up again and pointing to the window.

He frowned. "Well…yes I suppose it is," he said.

"Have you ever been to Camelot before?"

"No," he replied. "But ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here."

"What did you want to come here for?"

"It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot," he climbed down from the window. "I know what you're thinking. I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land…"

"Lancelot," Merlin leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. "They're going to love you."

He started to approach us. I stepped back. "They are?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself."

"I hardly think so."

"In fact – you know what I'm going to do?" he stood up from his chair. "I'm going to talk to him right now."

"I'll come with you," I placed Merlin's items on his bed and followed him as he left the room.

"You _know_ Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

The two of us stopped. "Oh yes," Merlin smiled.

"Merlin is his manservant," I explained.

The three of us made our way to the training field. Arthur was doing a test with some of the noblemen sons to see who were going to be a knight. I sat on the ground next to Merlin – who was leaning against a sword shelf – to limit my chances of seeing Lancelot who was on the other side of the warlock. I gripped the side of the shelf to prevent myself from leaning back and staring at the future knight. The fangirl in me wouldn't shut up and I wished that it was possible for me to strangle it.

"Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it," Arthur declared marching around an arena made up of spectators and stuff to hold things like cloth. There was another knight in there with him who was obviously his opponent. "The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You must face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine."

His opponent who stood on the other side of the arena, swinging his swords about to warm himself up. Arthur dramatically turned to him to finish his speech and reveal the obvious conclusion in an attempt to strike fear into the heart of his opponent.

"You face me."

I taped the side of Merlin's pants so he could look down. "I think he's got his words mixed up there."

Merlin chuckled as he shook his head.

"Your challenge," Arthur continued. "Last one minute, free combat. Grummond, second son of Wessex." Arthur looked back at a table with a sand timer. A man standing nearby turned it over at the nod of the prince's head and sand began to fall into the bottom of the glass.

"Your time starts now."

The Wessex son came at Arthur, spinning his sword around like two propellers. He screamed as he swung his sword at Arthur who swiftly ducked under the blade. The prince then proceeded to elbow him in the stomach making the man double over in pain allowing him to then be kneed in the face. He was unconscious on the grass – undoubtedly with a broken nose – within two seconds.

"Suddenly I feel sorrier for the knights of Camelot when they die," I confessed to Merlin as everyone else started to clap.

Merlin nodded in agreement.

Arthur unfastened the blue sash that was around the man's belt. "Take him away," he ordered before turning to Merlin. The look on his face beckoned him to come over.

Merlin stood up and proceeded to make his way towards him. I immediately followed. I certainly wasn't going to stick around with Lancelot.

"I didn't…" Arthur began.

"I'm following Merlin, not mistaking your facial gestures for beckoning like I'm a dog," I stated, clasping my hands behind my back simply to look complacent. "I have my own shallow standards, you know."

He sighed and began to walk away from that side of the castle and into the marketplace where he began to strip off his armour and pass it to Merlin.

"Grummond's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

"Well the most logical conclusion is to change the way that you train your soldiers," I told him. "If the way they're being trained means rubbish the clearly you need to change it."

He stopped for a moment. "That's not a bad idea," he told me before walking again. "Except this does not help if Camelot _does_ get attacked in the not too distant future."

I decided not to say another word in case that caused an argument. Trouble was that it got me thinking about Lancelot and whether or not he had abs. Damnit!

"Um," Merlin said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I think I might be able to help."

"You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to be a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline."

"No, no, no of course I don't, but – I do know someone who does."

This obviously intrigued Arthur. "Yeah?"

Merlin eagerly nodded. "He saved my life."

He scoffed. "That's blowing it for starters."

"No, no, no. He's _really_ good."

"That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific but you forget the First Code of Camelot."

The two had stopped walking by then so Arthur could face Merlin. Since the boy had stopped I collected parts of the young prince's armour to carry in order to make the load easier for him.

"The what?" Merlin asked as I did so.

"The First Code," I replied before Arthur could. "Only those of noble blood can be knights."

"So," he finished, "unless your friend's is a noblemen…"

"Oh, er, he, he is a noblemen," Merlin lied.

"Is he?"

"Absolutely."

When Merlin said that I started massaging my temples with my right hand. While I knew he was doing this to help out Lancelot, there were other ways of helping him out and I couldn't believe that he would be so impulsive when saying that.

"Very well," Arthur concluded. "Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility," he added before walking away.

"Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it."

Once Arthur was gone I turned sharply to Merlin. "Hey Merlin, let's make a bet. If this works, I'll buy both you and Lancelot a drink. If this backfires, I get one of your rag cloths you use for a scarf."

"Why do you think it won't work?"

"Because lies are like overeating. The bigger it is, the harder to hold down."

"You just need to have faith, Jackie. This will work. I'm sure of it."

* * *

After cleaning up Arthur's armour and putting it away, the two of us made our way back to Gaius' chambers. Gaius was already in there looking over something. Lancelot immediately ran up to us when he heard the door open with a hopeful look etched onto his face. Once I saw him I turned to face Merlin and started rubbing the side of my face to block my view from him.

"Well?" Lancelot asked. "Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him."

"And?"

"And," Merlin pulled a disappointed face that was slowly spreading itself onto Lancelot's.

"No," he shook his head as the disappointment was fully passed on.

A smile broke across Merlin's face. "He said he would like to meet you."

Once again, the two were copying the other's facial emotion. "Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" Lancelot shook our hands. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I bit my tongue to prevent myself from smirking.

"Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing." He cleared his throat. "You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"

"A nobleman? No," he laughed. "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that there's this…"

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight," Gaius interrupted as he approached us. "Uther created the knights to protect his kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility," I added.

"And thus, the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights."

"But that is not fair," Merlin argued.

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am."

After that statement the three of us went back into Merlin's room. I lit a candle and began lighting up the rest of the room in order to prevent myself from having to stare at Lancelot. Merlin watched me doing this for a moment before then turning to Lancelot.

"Why do you want to be a knight?"

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made swordcraft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. Now it seems my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

"I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right."

The young warlock made his way towards the door. He turned to me, ready to ask a question. I started massaging my temples with one hand before running my fingers through my hair. I wished that he wasn't going to go through with it, I really did, but this was inevitable and I was going to help.

"Follow me, I'll show you."

* * *

The hall of records was crowded with shelves of books and scrolls and dusty to the point if you waved your finger about you would find it dirty. Two or so tables were lying around the room, the grandest was occupied by the record keeper, Geoffrey, who we didn't notice as we started examining the books and scrolls on the shelf closest to the door.

A large, thick, light brown book quickly caught the boy's attention. I saw him turn his head to look at the spine's words before he looked back at Geoffrey, who looked like he was eating a lemon, and waited for us to explain why we were in there.

"Homework," Merlin explained, which seemed to please him since he went back to work writing and allowed the boy to pull the book out and properly examine it. A smile appeared on his face before he slammed the book shut, which spat dust at him making him sneeze.

Finding an empty table, the naïve warlock placed the book down and began to flick through the pages. I was ashamed to watch him do what he was doing as I heard the sound of Merlin unrolling parchment, after settling on a page stating _Richard, fourth son of Eldred of Northumbria_ with the image of the family's seal.

Merlin placed the paper beside the page, waved his hand across the page while muttering some magic words, and an almost exact copy was made on the parchment with only the name and rank of the son had changed.

Now here was my problem with Merlin's impulsive plan; Merlin had clearly not done any background research of this family and therefore the chance of backfiring was high. What if they had all died all at once from an attack? What if Eldred's wife had died in childbirth with the forth son? What if that family were enemies of Camelot and the book was yet to be updated? What if Uther was extremely close with this family and knew that he didn't have another son?

Or the most probable one: what if the other sons were already knights currently residing in Camelot?

All of these questions were swimming around in my head amongst other things. I knew that not a single one was in Merlin's head, and if they were they were clearly not very highly regarded. The temptation to ask him these questions were great but I changed my mind at the last moment and decided that there was more than one way for him to learn not to be so impulsive.

I hurried out after Merlin when he was finished, placed my hand on his shoulder once we were out of the record room, and we stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Lancelot saved my life, Jackie. I have to repay him in some way."

"Where I come from a sane person would just send a thank-you card with flowers or cake, instead of relying on dumb luck. But I guess here, it's the other way around."

Merlin let out a sigh and shook his head. "It's not fair that the rules are this way,' he informed me. "By the way, why have you been acting so strange around Lancelot?"

I covered my face with my hand before letting it run down my face. "Don't tell him this, but in my old life I had a…childish infatuation with him based around his looks," I explained, "and now that he's here, I'm trying my best not to humiliate myself."

"Oh. Well, would you like me to help you?"

"You can keep this a secret until one of us is dead," I sighed. "I've had enough of being aboveground. I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds to see how this plays out."

* * *

Once I was off the staircase leading to underground, I hugged my knees and started somersaulting, like a bowling ball, down to the bottom of the cave and stopped when I realised I was underwater, sinking down into murky depths.

I resurfaced when I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Kilgharrah was on the edge, watching me gasp and crawl out of the water where I lay on my back, with one arm covering my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Having another one of my spur-of-the-moment moments."

"What brought it on?"

I explained to the dragon everything that had happened, including Merlin getting attacked by the griffin and Lancelot saving him

"I see."

I removed my arm to stare at him. "Is that all you're going to say? I see?"

"Your predicament – as pathetic as it is – is nothing that I can help you with."

"Oh gee, thanks. So you have no advice, whatsoever?"

"If he is going to stay for a long time then eventually you will stop by overexposure."

"Ah, this isn't going to help me right now!"

I covered my face with my hands and started rolling towards the water again. Kilgharrah's talons were waiting for me. He wrapped his claws around my body, lifted me up, and carried me away to the other side of the cave.

"Don't do that again," he told me in an almost threatening voice. "Are you _trying_ to drown yourself?"

I violently shuddered once I was out of his grasp. "Don't _you_ do that again," I said in the same tone. "You _know_ I hate it when you do that. Besides, I don't plan on killing myself. Sure I may have a pointless existence, but by god am I going to make the most of it. So no, I'm not trying to drown myself."

He gave a slow nod. "That man who saw you in the record hall…"

"Geoffrey," I corrected, lying down on my back with my head resting on my hands

"If he looks through that book you went through and sees that the seal is forged, he will undoubtedly know that it was you and Merlin that are the culprits."

I bolted up. "What?" I exclaimed, my voice echoing through the caves. "Oh shi – fiddlesticks! If that's the case then I'll be arrested! Merlin will be arrested, Arthur will fire him, die from a threat, Albion will never be born," I gasped. "And you'll just end up as a shrivelled old skeleton in this dungeon, unless…"

"You will need to find a way to not get the boy and yourself arrested."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll get to thinking up a plan."

* * *

I didn't see Merlin until I dropped in at Gaius' chambers the next evening. I couldn't find Lancelot there which was a relief, but Gaius and Merlin were in there, talking, as they worked on a new remedy of some sort.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset."

"Oh," said Merlin, who wasn't trying to look upset. "You know…that's life. You win some, you lose some."

"You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature."

"Thank you, Gaius."

I nearly burst out laughing. "Hello," I said, standing on the opposite side of the table that they were working on. "Did I miss anything today?"

"Uh, no, no you didn't," Merlin told me.

I nodded, giving an unconvinced smile. I was about to tell the boy that he is a terrible liar when the door opened and Lancelot stumbled into the room, covered in what I was hoping was dirt. I immediately dropped to my knees and pretended to be looking for something. Even covered in "dirt" I thought he looked sexy.

"How'd it go?"

"Ugh," he grunted, before disappearing into Merlin's room.

I stood up again when I knew he was gone. Gaius looked suspicious, knowing that something was off. He stared at Merlin with a look to show that he wanted an explanation.

"He found work at the tables," Merlin briskly lied, being as believable as subtle as a plane crash in a submarine.

"I see."

"Merlin, it's so blatantly obvious that you're lying," I said.

"Now tell me the truth before I lose my temper."

"He's er…" Merlin began

"Trying out for the knights," I finished.

"The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlin?"

Merlin looked over at me. "Don't look at me," I snapped. "I'm not covering for you, so tell him what you did."

"Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair."

"You bent the rules? Using magic?"

"It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic."

"You should know by now that your magic's not a toy, Merlin," I lectured him.

"You didn't say that yesterday."

"Did you help him?" Gaius demanded, glaring at me.

"I wanted you to learn that you should think things through before you carry them out."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I wouldn't do it if you weren't my friend. I know it seems mean but…"

"Knock it off, you two!" Gaius ordered. He turned to Merlin. "Your magic is not for you to use or abuse as you see fit."

"I know. I know," he said.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I owe Lancelot my life," he stated, now fully frustrated. "I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead."

He walked away back into his room, leaving Gaius and I standing there, watching him.

"That boy…" he started, shaking his head.

"He's only a kid. He'll learn from his mistakes at his own pace," I looked down at the table. "Want some help?"

"If you wish."

* * *

Villagers from the surrounding area flooded through Camelot's gates the next day. Some babbled about being attacked by a creature with the wings of an eagle and the body of a lion, while most required treatment for their injuries. Arthur, given the orders by his father, explained to the knights that they needed to train for when the beast would attack. After dismissing his knights he was approached by Lancelot, asking to help out.

And so, the next day, Gwen, Merlin and I were watching Lancelot's test to prove his knighthood. Both men were dressed in armour with Lancelot wearing a blue and red scarf on his belt. I could sense his nervousness despite being unable to see his face with my hand blocking my view. The way he clenched his hand said it all.

"Well," Arthur said, "here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," he turned and nodded to the timekeeper. "Your time starts now."

Both men put on their helmets and I lowered my hand. Both men approached the other, grasping their swords in both hands, and seeing who would deliver the first blow. Lancelot's blade clashed against Arthur's and the two finally began their fight, with Lancelot being more aggressive and dominant with his sword, with Arthur trying more to defend himself as opposed to fight. There were times when it seemed that Lancelot would swing so close that he missed the other sword and instead pierce flesh.

Arthur's fist slammed into Lancelot, causing him to fall back with his helmet askew. The prince plunged his sword into the ground, removed his helmet and bent over to remove the flag around Lancelot's waist.

"Shame."

Lancelot bolted up, he kicked Arthur in the leg forcing him to the ground, and pointed his sword at him.

"Do you submit, Sire?"

Two guards seized his arms to restrain him. Apparently angry, Arthur got up and seized his sword.

"On your knees," he commanded. The guards forced him to comply with the order. Arthur placed the sword to Lancelot's chest.

"You have passed, Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. You are now a knight of Camelot."

Everyone started to clap. I wanted to do the same, but all that I could think about was Lancelot's forged seal being confirmed as fake or having Lord Eldred arriving to confirm he had no fifth son.

So, while everyone was celebrating Lancelot's knighthood and getting drunk, I was sneaking off to the hall of records to talk to Geoffrey. I had wasted the past few days trying to find something to tell him to stop him from arresting Merlin.

My knuckles nervously tapped against the wooden door leading into the records.

"Yes? Who is it?"

I turned the door handle and came in. Geoffrey was staring at me, his eyes never leaving me, as I approached the table he sat in. On the table was the book Merlin and I had picked out and Lancelot's forged seal.

"You've checked it, haven't you?"

"Indeed, I have."

"And…you know it's fake?"

"Yes, and I believe that you and that boy had something to do with this. Would you care to explain why you two came in here two days ago?"

" _Oh god_ ," I thought. " _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…_ "

"We did come in here to read that book, but we had nothing to do with the forgery. All we did was read. We'd only read about the Wessex sons because one of them was having a test to see if they were to become a knight, before I pointed out to my friend that were going to be late for work. Besides, these doors are locked when you're not in here and you hold the only key. There is no way that we were responsible."

I knew that those doors were locked whenever he left because I used to practise picking the locks.

"And why did you ask if it was forged?"

"Because I overheard Uther saying that Eldred only had four sons so I went to see if that was true."

Geoffrey stared at me, searching for signs of lying. On the outside, I was calm and trying my hardest not to give off the signs. My hands lay flat by my side, my eyes were fixed on his, and I tried not to tremble. But on the inside, I was on my knees, rocking back and forth, and apologising continuously.

"Very well then. Is there anything else that you wish to tell me?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be going now. Have a good night, sir."

I felt bad as I wandered down to the caves. I held my tears in, knowing that I'd just placed all of the blame onto Lancelot. I knew I could have done worse and said that it was all Lancelot, but even with using ambiguity towards my explanation for an alibi.

" _Look on the bright side,_ " the voice in my head said. " _At least you've made an attempt to prevent Merlin from going to prison and being unable to fulfil his destiny._ "

" _Shut up!_ "

" _Well, if you were so bothered than don't tell them unless they question it._ "

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night and the next morning I couldn't even bare to look at Merlin as the he and Lancelot left his room, hungover from last night's festive. I concentrated on helping Gaius brew his hungover drink, as opposed to think about what I had done. It wasn't easy.

"Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it," Lancelot told Merlin.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Gaius said, holding up the two drinks we just made. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

"Argh," Lancelot moaned after downing his.

"Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind," Merlin corrected.

The three laughed as two guards entered. "What are you doing?" the warlock demanded.

"King's orders," said one, seizing Lancelot and escorting him out.

"Stop!' Merlin cried.

I put my hand on his shoulder, unintentionally clenching a handful of fabric. "You should," I cleared my throat, "you should probably go and find Lancelot, Merlin. He'd more than likely be in prison now. I get the feeling he was arrested because they realised what was really going on."

Merlin nodded. "You're right," he said, I loosened my grip and he immediately left the room.

"Would you like help with anything?" I asked Gaius, once the boy was gone.

"Yes," he said. "I need you to help me find a creature with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion."

"Head of an eagle and the body of a lion," I repeated. "Where have you checked?"

He pointed to the stacks of books that he had on a table. "These books hold records of all known living things in Camelot."

"Any luck?"

"No."

"Then – why not mythological creatures? The ones only record in legend? If it's a mixture between an eagle and lion then clearly it would be a mythological creature. Actually, now that I think of it, I think I've heard about this form of creature before. It was either a hippogriff or a griffin, I don't remember, but I think I know what creature you're talking about."

Gaius went to his bookshelf. He removed one from its shelf and placed it on the table. I stood in front of the old man as he flicked through the pages, searching for an image that matched the description.

"There it is!" I exclaimed, placing my finger on a page with the image of a griffin. "That matches the description. Head of an eagle and the body of a lion."

"Good work. Now we need to make sure that Merlin recognises the creature."

"Alright. When you're done with this book, may I borrow it?"

"Of course. I believe it's good to see young people wanting to learn."

I didn't tell him that I just wanted to show it to Kilgharrah and see which creatures he has, and has not, seen.

Not too long after we had started to read it, Merlin came back in, depressed, as he sat down in a chair.

"Merlin?" said Gaius.

"Whatever you do, don't say, "I told you so". Don't say it either of you."

"I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done. Here," he waved his hand to Merlin before covering the pages with his hands. "Come and take a look at this. Jackie helped me realise my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then Jackie asked, what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then we discovered this."

When Merlin was beside us, he removed his hands to reveal the griffin. "That is it. That's the monster," he confirmed.

The warning bells were then heard. We went to the window and watched as people ran wildly around the square, screaming as the griffin swooped down overhead them, screeching.

Knights, including Arthur, rushed out into the square, surrounding the prince in a defence pattern. Arthur shouted out a command and the knights crouched down. The griffin swooped down on them, slamming against them, knocking them to the ground.

The knights immediately got up and reformed their attack pattern. Arthur raced towards the griffin, striking it in the chest. To his surprise, it snapped and he fell back. As he got up, a guard tossed him a firing torch. Arthur waves the fire at the griffin and it took off, hissing.

"You know, I heard that their claws have medical benefits and their feathers cure blindness," I said, when we could no longer see it.

"We must tell Uther what we know about the griffin," Gaius told us. "Come on Merlin."

I waited half an hour for them to come back, flicking through that mythological book just to look at the pictures and realising that I hadn't read a book in fifteen years, so I read it leaning across a chair so I was reading upside down.

"Is it true?" Merlin asked. "The griffin can only be killed by magic?"

"Yes, Merlin," Gaius replied. "I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die."

"Then stop him," I said.

"Uther must see reason," agreed Merlin.

"Where magic is concerned, our king is blind to reason," Gaius pointed out. "And yet…magic is our only hope."

"You're not suggesting…"

Gaius nodded. "It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic."

A look of fear spread across Merlin's face. "You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing."

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish."

"No…this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way."

"This is the only way."

The fear was replaced with anger. "Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire."

"Merlin!" Gaius approached the boy. "Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know."

I sat up, swaying from dizziness. "Merlin, we know that you're scared, but you shouldn't doubt yourself because you don't think you can do it. You don't know whether or not killing the griffin will be hard. But if you give up and won't do it then Arthur will die."

Merlin looked at Gaius and myself. He looked almost as if he was going cry.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what else to say."

"I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing."

Merlin went into his room, taking out his spell book. The two men started going through the book, searching for the right spell. I watched them, upside down from my chair.

"There," said Gaius when they were halfway through the book. "You must do this for Arthur."

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful."

"Nothing less will kill it. Here," he handed him a rusty dagger. "Try. You have it within you. I know you do."

Merlin stared at it, concentrating hard on the blade.

"Brgedan anweald gafeluec."

Nothing happened. The two men looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Merlin," I said, "we have plenty of time."

For the remainder of those two hours, I nearly passed out from watching an upside down Merlin wander around the room, thrust the dagger forward and uttering those words over and over again. I'd gone so far as to tally the dirty floor every time he was unable to make anything happen. His frustration was increasing more and more as time went on, and he cast the spell every way that he could think of, slower, faster, deeper, soft, but nothing worked.

"Don't worry, Merlin," Gaius said when the boy sat down on the staircase, looking like he was ready to give up. "I know you're trying."

"We,' I corrected, sitting up.

"And I'm failing," he said, sounding genuinely desperate. "And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough…"

"Merlin!" the two of us exclaimed before Gwen ran in.

"Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

The boy stood up. "He's what?"

She shrugged and Merlin ran out, with me hot on his heels.

"Merlin?" Gaius called. "Jackie?"

"Don't tell me that I shouldn't come," I told Merlin, running behind him, held back by my limp. "I may not be much help but I can try."

"I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Thank you."

We sprinted to the lower town where we found Lancelot, who was saddling a horse and dressed in armour.

"We're coming with you," Merlin told him.

"No, you're not."

"Just try and stop us," I challenged.

"Merlin, neither of you are soldiers."

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go."

* * *

Merlin and I shared horses as we rode along with Lancelot. We could hear dying men, swords clashing, and the griffin's screeches echoing through the forest and followed the direction it was coming from. At the sight of bodies scattered everywhere we stopped and got off the horses to inspect the dead, trying to find Arthur.

Arthur was lying on the ground with his head, against a small boulder when we spotted him. Merlin placed his hand on the prince's neck to check for a pulse. I placed my hand over his lips, checking to see if he was still breathing.

"Well?" asked Lancelot, watching us to check for signs of life.

"He's alive," Merlin concluded.

"And he's still breathing," I added, feeling his hot breathe brushing against my fingers.

The sound of the griffin's screeches alerted us that it was still around. At that sound, Lancelot ran back to his horse. On a nearby trail, through the mist circulating through the forest, we could make out the griffin's giant stature as it loomed into view. Lancelot rode his horse into attack position with a lance.

"Okay, Merlin, it's now or never," I told him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I know you can do this."

Lancelot's horse reared up on its back legs.

"Brgedan anweald gafeluec."

Nothing happened, as Lancelot charged towards the creature.

"Brgedan anweald gafeluec."

Again nothing happened. Lancelot passed us, getting closer and closer to the griffin.

"Brgedan anweald gafeluec!"

The griffin began to charge at Lancelot.

"Brgedan anweald gafeluec!"

Lancelot's lance caught fire with electric blue flames, he hurled it at the griffin, piercing it through the chest. The creature collapsed to its side and let out another screech before the magic glow disappeared as the life in the animal was gone.

A smile broke out on Merlin's face, and he started to laugh. I covered my mouth with my hands and started squirming in excitement. I saw one of the griffin's wing feather drifting through the air and land beside Arthur. I picked it up and placed it into the back of my bun.

"Yes!' the two of us shouted, before I gave the strongest bear hug I could give. He returned the embrace, though not as strong, and lifted me off my feet for a brief moment before we heard the sound of Arthur stirring and we ran off.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" I sang as we raced back to the physician's chambers.

We burst into the room. Gaius broke into a smile when he saw us. "You did it?!" he asked us.

"He certainly did," I beamed, watching the two hug.

"Thank God!"

After they had stopped, I spoke up, "they're probably going to take Lancelot to the king, Merlin. Why don't we go?"

"Oh, right," Merlin said.

* * *

When we reached the council chamber, we found the doors closed with Lancelot waiting outside.

"What are they doing?" Merlin asked.

"Deciding my fate," he replied.

"They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will," I told him. "You killed the griffin."

"But I didn't kill the griffin," he walked sightly away from the guards. "Merlin did."

"That's ridiculous," Merlin insisted.

"Brgedan anweald"…I heard you. I saw you."

The look of worry appeared on Merlin's face. I could feel my hand wrapping around my dagger.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he promised, making me move my hand away. "But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."

"What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do."

* * *

The next day, we watched Lancelot riding off from the battlements. I didn't know whether or not to feel sad or relieved that he was gone. I settled on the emotion of feeling sorry for the people who were going to miss him.

"Perhaps you two were right," said Merlin. "Perhaps I should have never got involved."

"No Merlin, I was wrong," Gaius told him. "Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

"Will he ever return?"

"That I cannot say."

"I think I will," I commented, placing my hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I reckon that when Arthur is king he'll be back and his knighthood will be restored."

He nodded. "Till next time then, Sir Lancelot."

* * *

 **I found this episode to be kind of filler. I still enjoyed watching it, but I HATED writing this chapter. It was all over the place. And no, I personally don't think that Lancelot's actor is attractive. He looks okay. I just put it in to gain some form of enjoyment in writing this.**

 **Lady Artimes Blaine: I plan on posting more chapters more frequently. And yes, Jackie will soon realise this is not just a show anymore. I know she's been there for twenty years but a part of her denies that this is real even though she's accepted that she is there. I'm sorry if that makes little sense.**

 **Anyway, comment and review and I'll see you very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

You know that you're a good teacher and an extremely poor player when you show someone how to play a game and they beat you every single time.

"Checkmate."

"Argh!" I cried, somersaulting backwards until my legs were sticking up against the rocky wall, and my arms were crossed over my face. Between the dragon and myself was a chess board and pieces that I made out of rocks, sticks and paper. For the past week, we'd been playing chess with me moving Kilgharrah's pieces whenever it was his turn. I had even challenged him to play until no pieces were gone.

I had lost every single time.

"Why can't I beat you?" I questioned. "Am I really that bad at this game?"

"It would seem that way."

"I think I keep losing because I can't concentrate due to the guilt of what I did."

"That excuse does not account for you losing."

"It was worth a shot!" I sat back up. "Another game?"

"If you wish."

I started putting the pieces back in their places. "I'll win this time, for sure.'

He laughed. "We shall see."

"You know, I think something bad's going to happen to Uther."

"Why would you say that?" he asked, fully intrigued.

I smiled. 'I saw the Lady Morgana's servant taking lilies to her, and it's a fact that lilies are what you give to people when they die. That, and I saw a hooded person in the courtyard before I came here."

"I see. And you assume that the Lady Morgana is going to be killed?"

"Well, we all die, some sooner than others, but we're all going to die nonetheless. In fact, if she did die, the way that Uther is grieving will probably interest you, am I right?"

"That would matter on his desperation to ensure that she is to survive."

"Well I'll keep tabs on her demise for you just in case. I get the feeling that if she did die it would cause a lot of angst from Uther. How knows, it might drive him mad. Actually that's stretching it. He'd save that for Arthur."

" _Do you not see how disturbing you're being?_ " asked the voice in my head.

" _You're one to talk._ "

* * *

As I had predicted, Morgana had not woken up. Everyone close to her was tense and anxious that she wasn't going to survive. I thought that this was tense because I didn't know if she was going to survive except that I knew she was going to be the biggest threat to Camelot.

As I was going down the stairs to the main square, I spotted a light blue hooded man, bent over slightly, talking to Arthur, who looked as disinterested as you could imagine in their conversation and trying to walk away from him. The man was offering his services to help heal the Lady Morgana and boasting that he had a remedy to cure all ills.

I went down the stairs, as silent as I could, before sneaking up on him to make him jump.

"You ever had a rainbow mushroom from Nicaragua?"

"Have I ever what?" he asked me, turning to me. He looked like he was in his thirties or late twenties with messy, light brown hair that almost looked pale red. He had a burn scar on the side of his neck and right cheek that made him look similar to a less ugly, pale Freddy Krueger. When he saw me, he looked completely surprised at the sight of me.

I smiled at the thought. "A rainbow mushroom from Nicaragua," I repeated. "I've never actually had one, but I know that asking someone that usually grabs someone's attention."

"Right," he nodded, looking away for a moment. "Tell me, have we met?"

I thought long and hard. "Nope," I concluded.

"I see..."

"You should consider yourself lucky that no one is questioning that you've just arrived and heard about Morgana's grave illness," I told him in a low voice. "And saying you have a remedy to cure all ills is kind of dangerous."

"Why would you say that?"

I leaned closer to him. "From your demeanour, it's obvious that you're up to something. And by turning up and offering her help when it's highly doubtful that news in this place could spread as far as it has for you to know, it's clear that you had something to do with it."

He smirked. "Is that your way of agreeing with me?" I asked, before whispering in his ear. "Sorcerer."

The smile ran away from his face and settled on mine. "It doesn't bother me of what you're up to," I told him, before running up the stairs and getting as far away from his as possible.

A day after the man had offered his services, Arthur had convinced his father to use him to help. Uther agreed and met the man. He was given Merlin as a servant to aid him, and everyone – really Gaius, Uther and Arthur – gathered in Morgana's room.

"Put my equipment over there," the man told Merlin, who was carrying some boxes. The men turned to the king. "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

"Certainly."

Everyone started leaving the room, except for Gaius who remained where he was watching the man.

"That includes you, Gaius."

"Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration."

"Gaius…" Uther called from outside the door.

Once everyone was gone, Edwin pulled out a box containing big black beetles. As he was preparing to remove the one inside Morgana, Gwen silently opened the door. He stopped and turned to her.

"Why are you spying on me?" he demanded.

"I wasn't. I'm her maidservant."

"Then bring me some water."

"Someone should be with her."

"Do you want to be responsible for hr death?"

"No, but…"

"Then you will bring me some water. Now. Or she may die."

Gwen left and the room fell silent.

The man turned back to Morgana and cast the spell to bring the bug out of her ear. He plucked the bug out of her ear and dabbed a small cloth on her ear, staining it in blood. He then placed the bug back into the box.

He jumped when I slid out from under the bed, right at his feet, with my fingers in my ears.

"Gee, I get the feeling you'll be in a lot of trouble if I did decide to expose you."

"How did nobody see you in here?"

"It's the beauty of hiding under a bed with long bedsheets. Now, are you expecting me to blackmail you or would you like me to stay quiet with no bargaining? Oh, by the way, I went out of my way to write down all over my body that you had a box containing evil bugs, so if you try to plant one in my ears to keep quiet, think again."

He stared at me for a moment, taking in what I said. "You're a clever girl, aren't you? I always considered you to be."

"Thank you. But if I was as clever as you think, I would be informing the king to prevent you from doing the same to anyone else. And I won't," I held up my hand. "I'm Jackie."

He then smiled before holding my hand and shaking it. "Edwin Muirden."

"Pleased to meet you, Edwin Muirden. Now help me up."

He dragged me out from under the bed and helped me to my feet. I smoothed out my dress, before turning back to him. "Thanks," I said. "Well, you better tell everyone downstairs the good news. I suppose I'll see you around, perhaps."

"I think we shall, Jackie," he told me. "And unlike last time, I won't change a bit."

I frowned. "Okay then," I said, before departing from the room.

Later that day, after wandering around the castle out of boredom and in the mood for stealing, I caught Merlin in the same hallway.

"Hey," I said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I, er, I came to see Edwin."

"What for?"

"He left one of his tools in Morgana's room," he explained, holding out something that looked like a pate knife. "I'm going to give it back to him."

"I'll go with you."

"As long as you don't take or leave anything."

"What are you, a park ranger? And I doubt that I'd find anything that I want in those rooms."

While making our way to Edwin's chamber, Merlin explained to me everything that had happened in order to help cure Morgana, his equipment for alchemy and his diagnosis. When he was discussing the equipment for alchemy, he sounded completely engrossed and seemed excited to see it again.

"Isn't alchemy something that sorcerers would do in their spare time?" I asked him when he finished.

"I'm not sure."

"Where I come from, sorcerers are thought to use it. But that depends on who you are and your exposure to them. Actually, when you think about it, why would he bring that stuff with him?"

"Maybe they hold a sentimental value to him."

We stopped at a pair of double doors, after rounding a corner. "This it?" I asked.

Merlin nodded and knocked on one of the doors. "Edwin?" he called.

"No one's in," I declared after a moment of silence. I took Merlin by the wrist, unlatched the door and slipped inside.

As expected, nobody was in the room. The room felt very empty, with a bed, a fireplace, a couple of corner tables with drawers, some of the boxes that Edwin held some of his equipment and the main table, overcrowded with the equipment used for alchemy. The walls were very army based, with a pair of axes crossing over one another above the fireplace, and shields with silhouetted dragon drawings on them. It kind of felt like entering the room of someone who had just left for a holiday. Then again, it was a guest room so that wasn't a big surprise.

Merlin approached the overcrowded table and placed the pate knife on the table. He started fiddling around with some of the alchemy equipment, making them move, opening and closing them and spinning them around to properly examine them. It was like watching a kid playing with a puzzle box that he wasn't allowed to touch.

Eventually he spotted the bug box and picked it up. I edged closer to him to get a better look as he opened up the box to reveal hundreds of small beetles, black and not moving. Closing the lid, I looked up to see that Edwin had entered the room. I waved to him. He gave me that wave where you lift up your bare hand before putting it down. I think it's called the lazy wave.

While that was happening, Merlin was staring at the inscription on the cover. I couldn't understand the ruins, but Merlin could.

"Bebeode be arisan ealdu."

A rustling sound came from inside the box. Merlin held it close to his ear, lifting the lid a little. Confused, he pulled it away and fully opened the box. Inside, the bugs were crawling over each other, wriggling and squirming as they tried to climb out. This seemed to horrify Merlin, who immediately closed the box.

"Very good."

The boy turned around, knocking over a black vase, and spilling its blue powdered contents onto the table. Edwin was standing on behind us, in front of a stone pillar. Merlin held out the box to him, as he drew nearer, and took it from his grasp. After glancing at us for a moment, he opened the lid.

"Swefn."

The bugs became still as he waved his hand above them.

"You have magic," he told Merlin.

"It wasn't me," he lied, "I didn't do anything."

"Hey, don't go shaking the blame on me," I snapped.

"Then how else did you bring them to life?" Edwin questioned Merlin. "Only magic can do such a thing." For some reason, while he did hold the box out closer to us to take a look, and his head was dipped downward, his eyes would constantly flicker onto me occasionally. It was probably to remind me of what I'd told him.

"These little angles are how I cure Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life." He closed the box and put it back on the table. "Magic can be a force for good," he declared, walking to the other side of the table.

"I – we – know," Merlin said.

"Then why do you fear it?"

"Uther has banned it, it's not permitted."

"Should I have let Morgana die?"

He shook his head. "No."

"People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?"

"Perhaps," he said, before, in an attempt to distract himself, he picked up the black jar and tried to clean up the mess he made.

Edwin made his way towards us, and, seeing how afraid Merlin was, I stood firmly between them. My eyes were fixed on his, and he stopped when he halfway.

"Don't waste your time picking that up," he told him. Merlin stopped and looked up at him.

"Feormian daerst renian."

The powder moved upwards. Gracefully, it split itself in two as it slipped back into the jar. This seemed to lighten Merlin's mood, making him smile at the sight. This pleased Edwin, making him smirk.

"Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you," he looked at me. "Both of you."

I scowled at him. "Don't you _dare_ make that offer to me again," I snarled making him stunned. I turned to Merlin, and softening my tone. "Why don't you show him what you can do?"

The boy nodded. "Raedan asce geatan."

The jar started to float. It hovered towards a nearby bowl before it emptied itself. It then placed itself back on the table. As this was going on, Edwin approached us with a devious look in his eyes. Plans seemed to be brewing inside his head as he came closer and closer to us. I turned towards him and prepared myself in case the worse happened.

"What do you use this for?" he asked the boy, once the jar was back on the table.

"Gaius doesn't like me to."

"A gift like yours should be nurtured, practised, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you."

"Perhaps.'

I felt annoyance with a dash of anger inside me. I knew that Edwin was going to say that and Merlin was going to agree, but that just made it sound like I wasn't making attempts to encourage the young warlock. Sure, I didn't practise magic, but agreeing made me feel like I didn't exist in this world. Oh wait…

"Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge," Edwin continued, and the fear that Merlin had removed for a moment had returned, from the simple look in that man's eyes.

"Leave him alone!" I growled. "I'm warning you to back off now before you'll have more scars on your face. I'm not kidding. I really will do it."

He smirked. "If you can't tell how nervous you're making Merlin, then how do you expect him to accept your offer?"

The smile ran away, and for a moment I thought I'd won that argument.

"At least I am offering the chance to help him. You seem to be very reluctant at the thought of using magic yourself, so how could you help the boy? In fact, why are you against it? Did something bad happen to you? It has to be more than fear of being caught if it makes you that angry, so tell us?"

That dash of anger became a wave of sadness. My answer came as an old memory circling through my head. I felt my eyes sting with tears, and turned away to leave the room before I started crying. I waited outside, clutching my pendant, and trying hard to slow my breathing down.

Merlin came out a minute later. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you friggin' blind?" I snarled, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Kilgharrah and I both agreed to _never_ talk about it ever again, what makes you think that I'll talk about it with you?"

Merlin didn't say anything. "How did you know I was nervous?" he asked, eventually.

"I can sense other people's emotions."

"Really?"

"No, your body language is very easy to read." I wiped my eyes again. "You know, I was bluffing about what I said. I just said that to make him leave you alone."

He nodded again. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine by tomorrow – a little envious and bitter – but fine."

Tomorrow had become today, and I lost three games of chess. I was ready to give up on playing that game. However, being a sore loser was no excuse to stop by at the physician's chambers. Merlin passed me with a bag slung over his shoulder, as I climbed up the stairs the next morning.

"Good morning, Merlin."

"Good morning."

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm collecting some supplies for Edwin. Would you like to come?"

At the mention of Edwin, the offer was permanently denied. "Is Gaius in there?" I asked.

"Yes, but he's probably going to getting some sleep. He's been up all night. What do you want to see him for?"

"No reason. You better get going. You're wasting time talking to me."

"Oh, er, right. I'll see you later."

I nodded, and slipped inside. Gaius was sitting with his back to me at a table, a big, thick book sat in front of him. He turned to me when I came in, he looked exhausted.

"What have you been reading?" I asked, pulling out a stool and sitting beside him. I leaned towards him to look at the book's cover.

He firmly placed his hands on the book. "These are the court records from the time of the Great Purge," he explained.

"I remember going through that book."

"And how did Geoffrey give you permission to read this?"

"He didn't."

"Then how did you read them?"

"Oh, I didn't. I broke in every day for two years just to tear out the blank pages on all of the books. I used to draw on them, but I stopped when I couldn't tell if I was doing actual sketches or just fanart."

"Sketches or just what?"

"Never mind that. Let's just say that the confusion was too much for my poor little mind to take, so I had no choice but to stop. So, why did you read it?"

"I needed it to prove a hypothesis."

"Oh, an experiment! May I help?"

"Would you happen to know where Edwin's guest room is?"

"Yeah, I know where it is. Shall we go now?"

"Yes."

"Edwin."

At the sound of Gaius' voice, Edwin, who was holding his beetle box, looked up to see us coming inside his room. He placed the box back on the table, his eyes fixed on Gaius as he approached the opposite side of the table. I stood at the side of the table, in between the two men.

"Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy."

"I told you we've never met before," Edwin reminded him, moving around his fingers, and giving an unconvincing smile which is normally present in bad liars.

"I didn't realise who you were until I checked the records," Gaius continued, and the smile ran away from the other's face. "You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son."

"They were friends of yours."

"They were sorcerers."

"They practised magic," he corrected, his tone was a mixture between anger and grief. "So did a lot of people back then, Gaius."

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are," Gaius threatened, stepping closer to the young man.

"Fine. Fine. Shall we tell him? Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him everything." Edwin advanced towards the door, and stopped when his hand grasped the door handle. "Ooh, I know…we could also tell him about Merlin."

Gaius, who was following him, stopped at the mention of the boy. "Merlin?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "You didn't know he was a sorcerer? Ah," he went back to the table, followed by the old man, and the pair stopped at the same sides of the table as before. "I wonder what Uther will do. Probably have him burnt."

"You would betray another sorcerer?"

"You did," Edwin said, his voice rising in anger. "When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther! At least Merlin doesn't have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames!" At that last sentence, he pointed towards the scars on his face, his voice sounded heavy, like the memory of how he became disfigured had crept into his mind.

Hearing that brought about a series questions in my mind. How much did Edwin love his parents? Could they have been the only family he's ever known? How haunting must it feel to look in the mirror and always be reminded of the only thing that you got out of your rescue attempt, were the scars of failure? More and more of those questions came about, filling up my head so much I was surprised that my brain didn't explode and come leaking out of my eyeballs.

" _Ooh, am I sensing sympathy?_ " that confounded voice snickered. " _Yes, I believe I am. Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you? You_ know _what's going to happen in this episode. You_ know _that he is the bad guy. And you_ know _that he is going to die? You shouldn't be feeling anything towards him, and yet you are. He's just a single episode villain and that's all he'll ever be! So get your friggin' emotions in check before they get us harmed._ "

" _I swear to God, if I could, I would lose your head in a cornfield!_ "

" _Give it your best shot._ "

"You're here to take revenge," Gaius realised, bringing me back to reality.

"And I have waited a long time."

"You think I will sacrifice the King to save Merlin?"

"Well, why not?" I questioned Gaius. "Uther's hurt a lot of people in his kingdom, especially someone who's extremely dear to me **(This is NOT a romantic hint!)** , so why shouldn't he get his comeuppance for it?"

"Think about it, Gaius," Edwin added. "But if I find out that either of you have told one other person, including the boy, I will go straight to Uther."

Speaking of the boy, Merlin came in, with his bag filled with the requested supplies for the sorcerer. "I got your provisions," he declared, handing the bag over.

"Oh, thank you, Merlin. Gaius was just reminiscing about old times to Jackie and myself, weren't we?"

"Yes," Gaius agreed, after the smile on Merlin's face.

"But now, I must get back to work," he slapped Merlin on the shoulder and giving a look to Gaius. He nodded to the old man, and the two stared at one another before leaving the room with the boy.

Once they were gone, Edwin approached the window and stared out of it. His mind was deep in thought, so I don't think he knew I was beside him until I stood beside him and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Sure is a nice view. I wish I had one, but when you live in an underground cave, it's kind of hard."

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm letting sympathy get the best of me, even though yesterday you brought back a memory that's been occasionally haunting me for the past nineteen years. But hey, I'm not forgiving you for what you said so don't confuse my actions for it."

I paused for a moment. "I'm, truly sorry about what happened to you," I told him in a soft voice. "I mean it, I really do. You must have really loved your parents. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to go through something like that."

Neither of us said anything for a moment. "So the King has hurt someone dear to you?" Edwin asked eventually.

"He's been imprisoned for twenty years. It's kind of been my main goal in life to make sure that he's freed."

"You two must be really close then. Much more than you were before."

I almost started to question what he was on about but then changed my mind, not wanting to know where it would lead. "Yes, he's the closest friend I've ever had. I'd do anything to free him. Do you think you could help me?"

"Perhaps. But you will need to do something for me."

"I can help you kill Uther. I've been here for twenty years, I know the residents and this place very well. Will that help?"

"It will. Tell me everything you know about the area around Uther's quarters and then you can help me go through the medical records to see if there is anything wrong with the king."

"Alright then…"

" _You know this will fail,_ " the voice in my head reminded me. " _You've seen this show multiple times, so why do it when you're aware of the outcome?_ "

" _It's worth a shot, so shut up you._ "

" _Hah! This won't amount for anything except disappointment._ "

That night, Kilgharrah and I were having another game of traditional chess, as I spoke about my day, leaving out the reason why I was helping Edwin. I was hoping that talking would distract him and I would have a chance to win. It was slim, but winning would be all the better.

It was working…sort of.

"And you believe that there will be no consequences for your actions?" the dragon asked when I finished.

"Hey, if there's one thing I've learnt from you, it's that you can do anything so long as you don't think it through properly and rely on luck that it doesn't backfire. For example, you using Merlin to free yourself."

I braced myself as Kilgharrah flicked me with one of his long talons and I went flying back, hitting the rocky wall hard enough to knock the wind out of me. He watched me with an amused look as I lay curled up in a ball, hugging myself, and trying to breathe again.

"Hello?" a voice echoed through the cave, catching the dragon's attention. "It is me, Gaius."

A growl escaped from his lips as Kilgharrah flew up to the giant rock near the entrance. I was still unable to breathe properly so all I could do was roll towards the rock and the path leading up. All that I could see was that lizard's head and the glow of a torch.

"How old a man can become," Kilgharrah said poetically, "and yet change so little."

"You have not changed either," Gaius retorted.

"Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make the short journey to where you began."

"I'm not here for myself."

"The boy?"

"You know about Merlin?"

"You have struggled against his destiny, but you can no more prevent it then he can."

"So, it is true then?"

"Oh yes. He and the young pendragon will unite the land of Albion."

"But he is in danger."

"No. It is my jailer who stands in peril," at the thought of Uther, Kilgharrah turned away from him, as if to hide his anger.

"Must Uther be sacrificed for the boy?"

"Their time cannot come until his is past."

"But is that time now?"

A deep, dark chuckle escaped from the dragon as his amusement began to show. "That is of your choosing."

"I will not choose between them," Gaius declared in a firm voice.

"Then turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent."

The silence in the caves almost made me believe that Gaius had left, had it not been for the glow of the torch. "Very well then," Gaius said finally, and the torch light went out.

When Kilgharrah had finally flown down, I was able to breathe again and roll back towards our game.

"I hope you never decide to write a war speech. People would confuse it for poetry."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because your speech pattern is very poetic. I mean, when you talk to other people, I feel like I'm listening to you reading out a poem or a riddle you just wrote and wanted to show it off."

"I see. It is your turn, Jack."

I moved a knight piece sideways, so that the L-shape was towards me. A smile broke out on my face and I started to laugh.

"Oh my stars, I won! Checkmate, Kilgharrah. Checkmate!"

Kilgharrah stared at the board few a few seconds. "I would stop celebrating, Jack," he said finally. "Switch my king and queen around, and I have won."

I stopped laughing and glanced down sharply at the board. Sure enough, by switching, my own king was cornered by a bishop and the queen.

A wail escaped my lips, I roughly started massaging my hair, and fell back. I started massaging my eyes with the bottom of my palms.

"I was so close and I lost again…"

Kilgharrah laughed. "Your melodramatic reactions to losing makes the game more enjoyable."

* * *

Mere hours after going down to the caves, Gaius was called upon by Uther at dawn. He was informed of his retirement and the position being filled by Edwin. To make matters worse, Gaius chose to follow the Great Dragon's spiteful remark and was leaving that night. So, when Merlin heard the bad news, it was no surprise that he was running about, trying to convince Arthur to change his Uther's mind, and Gaius not to leave.

Meanwhile, Edwin was having a friendly conversation with the king in order to carry out his plan, using the information he received from looking over the medical records.

"Oh, yes. It is a remedy to cure all ills."

"Then have it prepared for me this evening."

Once the king was gone, I appeared from behind a column. "Is there anything that you'd like me to do this evening?" I asked Edwin in a low voice.

"There is," he replied, leaning forward and whispering into my ear, "I will need you to keep an eye on the king until he has entered his chambers for the night. Then, come and get me, you'll stand guard at the door, and the king will be dead by morning. Can you do that?"

"Course. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Indeed we shall. And I am grateful that you still want to help after all these years."

I gripped with my hand furthest away from him. What was this guy's deal?

" _So,_ " the voice in my head sneered, " _it seems that for the first time in your life, you've made plans to meet up with a boy who wasn't cheating on you. How quaint._ "

" _Say something like that again and I'll ask Edwin to put one of those beetles in my ear for an hour. Maybe it'll eat you and I won't have to listen to you again._ "

" _Oh, please, and what if he stabs you in the back and doesn't remove it?_ "

" _Then I'll die happily knowing that you were killed in the process._ "

" _Sure you would._ "

And so, that evening, I spent three hours hiding in the shadows waiting for Uther to go to bed. When I did see him striding into his bedroom, I didn't know which were in a deeper sleep, my legs or him after taking the drugs. It didn't matter, either way I had to limp back as quickly as possible, all the while feeling like I was walking on stilts.

"He's in bed," I declared, bursting into Edwin's room.

"Good," he said. "By the time we've reached his room, he would have taken the drugs," he took his beetle box from the overcrowded table. "Come on."

"What are you going to do when this is over?"

"Why, I was going to release your friend, of course. It was our agreement, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

The rest of the walk was in silence, until we reached the king's chambers. We waited a minute before Edwin wrapped his knuckles on the door. "Sire?" he called, receiving no answer. He looked back at me for a moment he slipped inside.

The king lay in his bed with a sheet pulled up to his chest. With just a plain shirt on instead of his kingly attire, I almost started to feel sorry for him and what was about to happen to him. I brushed the thought away and watched in silence as Edwin approached the side of the bed.

"My Lord," he called, softly. "My Lord. It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralysed. Now, open your eyes, My Lord," Edwin shook the man. "I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge." He placed a beetle on the bed. "Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered."

The man moved to the foot of the bed. "And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot. Bebeode be arisan ealdu."

Edwin didn't say anything for a moment, and simply stared at Uther as he helplessly lay there. "Goodbye, Uther Pendragon," he said finally, before closing the lid of the box and walking back towards me.

"My revenge is complete," he told me, smiling and placing an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go."

"You sound French when you cast spells," I told him as we walked back to his chambers.

"I do, do I?"

"I wouldn't have said it if you didn't."

"Of course."

Our way back was as silent as the way there. The only sound we made was from our footsteps along the hard floor. I did stop outside his door though, my legs ached from the activities I had been doing prior.

"You go first, I'll just be a moment."

"You had better be," he warned before going inside.

After a few seconds, I slipped inside without a sound just the still silence of the night was broken.

"I will not allow you to kill Uther," declared Gaius, who was hiding in the shadows.

"You've never had a problem letting people die before," Edwin retorted.

The old man stepped forward. "Your parents were practising dark magic, just like you."

"And how do you propose to stop me?"

Gaius held up his hand. "Wace ierlic," he replied, to which nothing happened.

"Hmm," Edwin said calmly. "I think you meant: vaki ierlt."

As if a strong gust of had stirred, Gaius was thrown back against the wall.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, running towards him. "Gaius, are you alright?"

"Jackie, leave, now!" he warned.

Before I could get to him, Edwin stepped forward and seized me by the wrist. "Have you forgotten everything, Gaius?" he mocked. "You're getting too old. I have a cure though." He bent down and waved his free hand. "Forbaerne yfel."

Flames encircled around him, trapping him there as he struggled to stand up.

"Let him go!" I shrieked.

"My parents were burned because of him," he explained. "Now he may die the same way. And despite all that you've done for me, I hope not to do the same for you," he added, giving me a quick glance before looking back at Gaius with a delighted sneer.

As the flames began to bend inwards towards him, Merlin burst into the room.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"He was trying to kill the king," Gaius explained, "I couldn't let him. He now has Jackie and is going to kill him next."

I frowned. When was that decided?

Edwin turned to Merlin. "I can rule the kingdom now," he stated. "And with you two at my side, we can be all-powerful."

"Release them!" the boy ordered.

"It's your loss, Merlin."

One of the axes on the wall began to float. It threw itself at Merlin, who bent backwards, and the axe stopped before it could go any further.

"Swilte, Merlin."

Instead of obeying him, the axe began to hover towards Edwin and myself. I suddenly felt a light pressure touch the top of my head before I was tossed to the ground. Above me, flew the axe. I covered my eyes and flinched as I heard it bury into flesh and Edwin's body collapsed.

Merlin helped me to my feet, while the flames around Gaius disappeared. "Are you alright?" he asked us.

"Yes," Gaius nodded. "Thank you Merlin."

The boy turned to me. I gave a quick nod, with one hand on top of my head where I felt the pressure. "I might slap you later for almost killing me," I gasped.

"I'm sorry," he told me before fetching the beetle box.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked.

"Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had," he explained. "Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana, Maybe we can too."

Gaius approached us and peered inside in the box. "Elanthia beetles," he gasped.

"They're magical?" he asked.

"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. We must go to him."

We raced to Uther's quarters, where we found the king, pale and sickly. Time was running out.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlin asked.

"It can only be magic," Gaius replied.

"We can't us magic on Uther, he'd kill us."

"We don't have a choice."

"Gaius!"

"There are times when it's necessary," I told the boy. "It's your right."

"I don't know how."

"If you don't, he going to die," Gaius revealed.

Merlin looked at the physician and myself before slowly walking towards the king. He sat down on the bed, before I place my hand on his arm and crouched down. He placed his hands over Uther's ears. Concentrating hard, he closed his eyes and cast the spell.

"Bebeode be arisan ealdu. Ablinnen."

"What's happening?" Gaius asked.

"Shh," I raised a finger to my lips.

Shortly after, Merlin opened his eyes and pulled back his hands. He stood up and showed us the still beetle that lay on its back, in the centre of his palm.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?" Gaius asked.

"You certainly haven't," Merlin replied.

I gave the boy a friendly nudge on top of his head. "Good job, genius," I smiled at him.

* * *

With the king saved, Gaius was reinstated his position as court physician the following day. It was a small ceremony with a few of the noble people and mainly the servants there to applaud. The happiest one there was definitely Merlin.

And as expected, Kilgharrah and I were once again playing a game of chess, this time it was to get rid of every piece on the board. At the time, there were only three pawn pieces left on the board, two were his and one was mine.

"So it would seem that Gaius is capable of not turning a blind eye," I said.

"I suppose he has more than one talent then."

"Gee, that's a very snarky thing to say," without paying much attention, I took out one of his pieces and permanently trapping myself in front of the other piece. "Oh sugar frosted painted nails! Damn it!"

"What have you done now?"

"I just moved my piece in front of yours. Now neither of us can move and finish the game," my eyes widened. "Wait a minute, if neither of us can move, meaning it's a tie, and so that means…"

"It was a draw, Jack, and therefore…"

"Both of us lost and both of us won! I finally won!"

I jumped up and started spinning around Kilgharrah with my arms out wide. I was wary not to step on his chain, but it didn't stop me from singing out at the top of my lung, "I finally won! I finally won! I finally won!"

Hours seemed to go by before I stopped, too giddy to go any further, and I needed to sit down.

"You were lucky not to trip on my chain," the dragon told me.

"I wasn't going to touch it again," I assured him. "I've already had my near brush with death for the week with that axe," I placed my hand on top of my head where I felt that pressure. "I wonder what Edwin did to my head."

I heard a chuckle coming from Kilgharrah. "What?" I said.

He turned away and flew up to top of the cave. "Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. "Is there something that you know, and I don't? Tell me!"


	11. Chapter 11

A few days passed after the death of Edwin before another threat to the royal family reared their heads.

I was walking down a hallway one fine sunny day, thinking about what Edwin had done before I had died, when I spotted Merlin handing one of Camelot's latest visitor's, Sophia Tir-Mor, a blanket. Sophia was an okay-looking woman with long brown hair in multiple braids and carried a staff with a blue crystal embedded in the tip.

"If you need anything," Merlin told her, "just let me know."

Sophia took the blanket from him. "Thank you," she told him, before turning away and entering her guest room. As she did so, Morgana, who was watching her and the two exchanged a look as she disappeared inside.

Morgana then anxiously approached Merlin. "Who is that?" she questioned.

"Er…Sophia Tir-Mor," the boy explained. "We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing."

"She can't stay here."

"The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot. Is everything okay?"

She didn't answer him at first. "Yes," she lied, putting on a smile. "Thank you."

Merlin watched her as she walked away before leaving in the other direction.

"Even a child would have known that you were lying."

She jumped when she saw me around the corner. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

I shrugged. "A bit," I paused. "Why are you afraid of Sophia being here?"

"I think that Arthur is in danger as long as Sophia is here," she confessed.

"And why do you say that?"

"I saw her in a dream," she told me. "Don't tell the king."

"I really don't like the king, so I don't have a reason to be a dibber-dobber."

"A what?"

"Don't worry about it," I said, waving my hand. "Are you going to see Gaius?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'll go with you," I told her and we started walking.

"You're Merlin's little brother, aren't you?" Morgana suddenly asked me.

I stopped for a split second. "What makes you think I'm his brother?" I asked.

"I just assumed you were," she explained.

I placed my hand on the top of my head. I had been doing that a lot. "Right," I said, giving up on that topic before it became awkward. "So, how long have you been having dreams like that for? I mean the ones where you see things in dreams before they happen."

"All my life. They weren't so bad when I was a child, but they're now getting worse."

I nodded. "I wish I knew how to help you," I stopped to catch my breath. My ankle was killing me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stopping beside me.

"My ankle hasn't healed properly since I sprained it," I revealed, before we continued walking again. "It probably doesn't help with the shoes I wear."

"Have you spoken to Gaius?"

"I have, but my limp doesn't bother me very much."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "There's worse things than a limp, like accidently touching…" my eyes widened when I realised what I was about to say and stopped. "Ah, look we're here."

In truth, we were only at the bottom of the stairs to the Gaius' chambers, but I didn't want to say anything else.

"Do you need some help getting up the stairs?" Morgana asked.

"No, but I'll be a while. You go ahead."

She nodded and ascended up the stairs.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, out of breathe and with a sore ankle, Gaius held onto a pair of tongs, dipping something into a bucket that Morgana was holding.

"You're always getting me into trouble," he scolded. "What brings you to this dark corner?"

"She said she had another dream," I said, making my way towards them. "Good morning, Gaius."

"Hello," he said before turning to Morgana. "What happened in the dream?"

"I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning," Morgana explained, "and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot," she added, trembling.

"The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy."

"But I had this dream before she came to Camelot."

"You must be mistaken."

"No, I know what I saw," she insisted. "It was so real…so vivid. I saw him die, Gaius. She's going to kill him." As she spoke, she looked like she was going to cry.

Gaius held her arms to comfort her. "These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more."

"But it looked so real," she turned to me. "You believe me, don't you?"

I didn't answer her and looked away. The term for a female dog started echoing through my head as I did this.

"Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?" Gaius asked.

"Oh, it doesn't help."

"Here," he turned to a table and picked out a bottle. "Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep," he handed Morgana a bottle. "You've got nothing to fear."

"Thank you, Gaius," she said, turning to leave.

"Morgana," he called and she stopped. "Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him."

"I won't," she promised before she left the room, closing it behind her.

I looked over at Gaius when I could no longer hear her footsteps growing fainter as she walked down the stairs.

"Your ankle hasn't healed yet," he pointed out.

I looked down at my foot. "It'll recover in its own time."

"Are you experiencing any pain?"

"It's nothing that bad."

"Would you like something to ease the pain?"

The thought of what medieval doctors considered as a painkiller crept into my head and I briskly shook my head.

Gaius was silent for a minute. "About Edwin…"

"What about him?" I asked, my hand touching the top of my head.

"Did you two know each other before he came to Camelot?"

I shook my head. "Then why did he save your life?" he asked.

I looked away for a moment. "I don't know," I told him.

"You were helping him to kill the king, weren't you?"

I didn't say anything. "Why did you do it?" he asked.

I remained silent. "You should know better than to help someone who was using magic for evil."

"I felt sorry for him!" I exclaimed, getting angry. "I couldn't help myself. I'm sure that you've done stuff that you're not proud of, so ease off of my back about what I did!"

"I will not. You put someone's life in danger on purpose. You cannot do something like that and expect to get away with it."

I felt tears fill my eyes and started to wipe them away. "I'm sorry that I did it. I didn't mean any harm on anybody besides the king. I only helped him because we agreed that if I did, he'd let Kilgharrah go. I didn't want him to hurt you or Merlin. I really didn't. And I really am sorry."

Gaius approached me and held my hand. "Now there's no need to get upset," he told me. "I'm not going to tell anyone else about this, especially the king."

"Thank you."

"However I'm not going to let you get away with what you did either. You need to do something to make up for what you're done."

"What do you want me to do?"

"See me tomorrow and I'll let you know. But," he voice became sterner, "if you do such a thing like this again, I will not be so easy on you."

I nodded. "I get it."

* * *

Tomorrow arrived and Gaius decided that I was to remove every single cobweb from the castle. He provided me with a broom to use and failed to say whether or not I had to get the ones from the high corners. I didn't point it out since I was being punished and therefore did not deserve to have it be any easier.

The only upside to it was that I could think about Edwin and figure out what he had done. I was finally developing an idea, but I was hoping that it wasn't that.

As I was getting rid of the cobwebs in Arthur's chambers, I stopped when I heard Arthur and Merlin come in. They approached the prince's unmade bed and Merlin started to remake it.

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today," Arthur revealed to his servant. "You know, show her around."

"Where do I come into this?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me."

Merlin stopped his work when he heard that last bit. "What," he said, shocked, "and lie to the king? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes."

"Merlin," Arthur said, making the boy sigh. "I need you to do this for me."

"I am a terrible liar," Merlin confessed. "I start sweating, my…my vision blurs, my…my brain stops working."

"Well, no change there, then," the prince retorted, making me smirk. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."

"You like her, then?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he agreed. "What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the king, but…you'd be a friend for life if you did."

Merlin was silent for a moment. "Go on then," he said finally, "you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it," he said, before he left the room.

"You know I never thought I'd see the day when a grown man making an offer to another grown man that sounds like something a teenage girl would their say to their friend to cover for her when she's sneaking out to meet with their boyfriend who's five years older."

Merlin flinched so hard I thought he'd almost fall out of his skin. He collected himself and started looking around the room.

"Where are you?"

"Look up."

He looked up to see me sitting on a support beam in the rafters. I gave a small wave to him.

"How did you get up there?"

"There really are perks to living inside a cave. One being a pretty good climber."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I like coming in here once a week to see what Arthur does in his spare time," I gave a small chuckle. "Best times of the week."

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm being punished by having to get rid of all of the cobwebs in this castle. This truly is an _evil_ punishment, but it's better than having to clean the leaves from the castle's gutters…provided that they had some."

"What did you do?"

"That's top secret between Gaius and myself," I sighed. "You want to bet something?"

"What do you want to bet?"

"I get all of your scarves for one week if you get put in the stocks."

"I'm not going with that bet. We both know that I'll be put in the stocks."

"Then come up with a descent lie," I continued with my work. "I think the next room I'll do will be in the council chamber. Let me know when you're done and we can go there together."

"You can help me then?" he said, hopefully.

"Sorry Merlin, I wasn't offered to be a royal's friend for life. Just keep in mind that that offer might not account for anything. I've had my fair share of those types of offers," I sighed and shook my head. "What a crappy life to live. But, there's no time to reminisce on that since neither of us know how to play violins."

Merlin frowned. He had a confused look on his face as he tried to process what I had just said.

"Okay."

Later, the two us of found ourselves in the council chamber after we were finished in Arthur's room. He was standing on ground with me providing the non-existent support from above, since I was in the rafters again.

Uther came out into the middle of the room, tying his cloak up properly. He stopped when all he saw was Merlin standing there with his arms behind his back, no doubt thinking of an ingenious plan – oh who was I kidding? We all know what the end result was going to be.

"Where's my son?" Uther demanded.

"I'm not sure where he is. I…erm…I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean."

I started massaging my forehead out of embarrassment.

"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is," he said, coming towards him while adjusting his belt.

Like a frightened bunny, he started to pull back. "It's probably…no, it's definitely my fault."

"Where is Arthur?!" the king's voice rose as he hounded on the poor rabbit.

"He's not here."

"I can see that."

"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and…well…I may have forgotten," he explained, pulling back even further when the king drew much closer.

I face palmed.

"You forgot?" Uther repeated.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I am sure he would have been here had I told him."

The king glared at him. "If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged."

"And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?" Merlin asked, a hopeful smile spreading across his face.

"Rotten tomatoes," I murmured.

* * *

Merlin was in the stocks as peasants pelted him with rotten tomatoes. I was busy constantly filling up a bucket of water and returning when nothing was being thrown at him.

"I forgot how much fun this was," he told me.

"That's the spirit," I said, pouring the water over him and picking out the seeds from his hair. "Look at the glass half full and view your time in the stocks as being served second breakfast."

* * *

That afternoon, Merlin was let out of the stocks covered rotten tomatoes. I would have thrown a final bucket of water on him in his last round, except I had a horrible thought that he would stay in the stocks longer if he didn't have a little bit of vegetable on him.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" he teased the boy as he came in.

"The king put him in the stocks," I explained.

"You're supposed to be getting rid of cobwebs," he told me.

"I'm doing my job," I started sweeping the roof and corners of the room.

He turned to Merlin. "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing," the warlock replied, walking towards a basin. He looked back at Gaius who was giving him that look he gave when it was obvious that he was being lied to.

"Honestly, it wasn't my fault," he poured water into a basin. "Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame."

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?"

"It was his idea," he replied before washing his face.

"He was even bribed with friendship," I added. "Imagine that."

"And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terrible important."

The boy as if it were a good thing. "Sophia," he said.

"Most people call it rebellious lust," I pointed out.

A concerned look appeared on Gaius' face. "The girl from the forest?"

"He wanted to take her out for the day," he started picking food out of his hair. "He is besotted."

"But they've only just met."

"I know. It must have been love at first sight."

"Yes," he agreed, before staring into the distance. "I suppose it must be."

I soon realised that Gaius had turned to me and I stopped what I was doing. "Yes?" I said, a little too harshly than I anticipated.

"You can stop what you're doing today," he told me, "and come with me. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"This is twice you've had me show you where someone is," I told Gaius as we made our way towards the chambers that belonged to Aulfric, the father of Sophia. "Maybe I should charging people mock turtles every time they ask me to this."

"What would you want with those?" he asked me.

"I'd like to see one. And if they can't provide me with that, then they can give me pepper breathe mints."

I stopped when we reached room Aulfric's chambers. Gaius continued to walk for a brief moment. I peered into the room to make sure no one was around before the two of us entered.

The room was dark to the point the sun's rays made it look misty. I had this horrible feeling of dread, realising the high chance of being caught by the chamber's owner. I followed Gaius, staying close like a small child, as he wandered around the room. He then spotted Aulfric's staff propped up against the wall and made his way towards it. He picked up the staff and started to inspect it, starting with the blue stone and making his way down. He started to turn the staff around, studying the writings carved along the edge.

"Can I help you?"

Aulfric's voice made both of us jump. Gaius put the staff back.

"Forgive us," he said, startled. "The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in."

"Looks like they have!" Aulfric said angrily.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as his eyes flashed red.

"We're sorry for imposing on you," I said briskly. "It won't happen again."

I took Gaius's arm and led him out of the room. The old man stared suspiciously at Aulfric as he passed.

"Make sure it doesn't," he told us in a threatening voice.

Once we were out and walking down the corridor, I let go of Gaius and started giggling.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stopped at the top of my head. "You saw his eyes turn red, didn't you?"

"I did, yes."

"That means that there's another threat, isn't there?"

"Indeed. I need you to ask the Great Dragon what we're dealing with. I'm going to translate those runes inscribed on Aulfric's staff."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I demanded. "I don't have much to work with, you know." That was the truth, I didn't remember what those people were so I only knew what their goals were and what they did.

"You'll need to do your best. Once I find out what those words mean, we'll know what's going on."

I sighed. "This will be pointless. But I never really have anything better to do so I might as well just do it. God, I need to get an actual profession."

"You have one," he pointed out, "it's getting rid of cobwebs."

I ran my fingers through my hair again. "Alright, alright. I'll go ask Kilgharrah and see if I can get anything."

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Seeing his eyes glow red seemed to frighten you."

I took several deep breathes before I nodded. "I'll be fine."

* * *

"Red eyes, carry staffs with blue stones in the top and runes carved along the sides, communicate with glowing blue pixies and want to go back to this place that they call Avalon. What are they?!"

I shouted out that statement as I limped down to the bottom of the cave and lay on my back. I waited patiently for Kilgharrah to fly down.

"What are you blathering about?" he asked, descending down to where I was.

"I'd like to play a game," I told him. "It's called the Guess-Who-These-People-Are-Who-Want-To-Kill-Arthur-With-Drowning-And-Use-His-Soul-To-Go-Back-To-Avalon Game. It's less complicated than chess and not to be confused for the Who-Will-Be-Successful-In-Killing-Uther Game or the Who-Will-Be-The-One-To-Bring-Camelot-Crumbling Game."

The dragon let out a long sigh which sounded like he was growling. "Jack, I am in no mood for your childish games," he informed me. "Tell me what has happened."

I explained to him everything that I knew about those people, combining what I remembered from the show and what I just witnessed.

"From what you have told me, the ones who call themselves Sophia and Aulfric are Sidhes trapped in mortal form."

"What are Sidhes?"

"You would know them as the Fae."

"Right. So, what sort of weaknesses do they have aside from being mortal?"

"Iron is poisonous to a Sidhe and can enter their system by the slightest touch. But that particular weakness would not work in your favour if they are carrying their staffs."

"Is there anything else then?"

"Like all Fae, Sidhes are susceptible to shiny objects such as jewels. It will not kill them, but it is useful in distracting them."

I clapped my hands together. 'If that's the case," I stood up, "then I'm off to buy some fish and salt!"

"What are you going to do with those items?"

"I'm going to tap into my childhood," I turned to leave.

"Jack," Kilgharrah called making me stop. "How do you know about their plans?"

"I just know."

"Jack…" he warned.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "How about this – if you tell me what you think Edwin did to me, then I'll tell you how I know what their plans are."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "I will not provide you with that information," he told me. "You are going to have to figure that out for yourself."

I let out a small shriek and stomped off as easily as someone with a limp could do.

* * *

My next day was spent cleaning out the rooms with cobwebs and helping Gaius figure out what those carvings meant. I was in a bad mood as I struggled to get my own answers. I was too embarrassed to directly ask Gaius or Merlin even though they were there and probably knew what had happened.

"You've had your hand on top of your head for a long time," Gaius told me.

"Huh? Oh," I lowered my hand and balled it into a fist.

"Is something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about Edwin and why he didn't let me die. It's been bothering me. A lot more at the moment."

"I was surprised when you told me that you two didn't know each other before he came, especially when he…"

He stopped as Merlin came in covered in rotten food. I had to fight the urge to slam my head against the desk. I had the feeling that I was so close to getting my answer. So damn, bloody close!

"Not again Merlin," Gaius said, shocked at the sight of him, "surely?"

"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!"

"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony."

"Yeah," he poured what in the basin. "He wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia."

"So you helped him?"

He started to wash his face. "I'm his servant, I had to," he said.

"Were you promised another friendship is magic bribe?" I grumbled.

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlin," Gaius scolded. The boy stopped and looked up at him. "I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems."

"Why?"

The old man stood up. "What do you know about seers?"

"Not much," he replied. "They're," he paused as he tried to remember, "supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets?"

"It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams," he sat on a bench on the other side of his desk.

"What's this got to do with Sophia?"

"Morgana had a dream the night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot," I explained. "Sophia was in the dream."

A surprised look appeared on the warlock's face. "Before she arrived in Camelot?"

Gaius nodded. "I've been watching Morgana since she was very young," he explained. "And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

As he spoke, Merlin drew closer and san on the bench near his friend. "You think Morgana is a seer?"

"I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur."

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the-the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia."

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught Jackie and myself in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour."

Fear appeared on the boy's face. "Who are they?"

"It's not who they are that worried me," Gaius replied. "It's what they want with Arthur."

I opened my mouth to explain who they were. I didn't care if it was too soon. They needed to know so I was going to tell them. Maybe after that I could finally pluck up the courage to get some of my own answers.

"Merlin," I said.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to me.

" _Okay,_ " I thought, getting myself emotionally pumped and ready. " _I can do this. He's my friend. I should be able to trust him. I can tell him. I can tell him._ "

" _Yes, but you don't know what will happen if he finds out too early,_ " said the voice in my head. ' _What do you suppose the consequences will be if you_

"I think maybe one of us should keep an eye on the Tir-Mor people, just in case they do something to prove that they're evil."

"That's not a bad idea," Gaius agreed. "That way we'll know for certain what they are doing."

" _God damn it!_ " I screamed so loudly inside my head I was almost surprised that my eardrums didn't burst.

" _Well there is no point in taking chances, is there?_ " the voice sneered.

" _I wish you had a neck so I could throttle it!_ "

* * *

That night, Merlin and I spent hours watching the Arthur's door. After we watched Sophia and Arthur go inside together, it was only a matter of time before Aulfric appeared and for his daughter to leave.

"He's ready," she told him. "Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to."

"Good," her father said, "you have done well. I must go to the elders."

He turned the corner to Arthur's chambers and the two of us followed him.

* * *

Our walk led us out of Camelot and into the woods. We kept a great distance away from him, which was surprisingly easier since Aulfric was fast for an old man. We were guided by the moonlight, hiding in the bushes and behind trees so he wouldn't see us. It was cold that night, and the wind grew stronger the further away we were from Camelot.

Finally, Aulfric stopped at the edge of a lake. Merlin and I hid behind a tree. We had a clear view of everything that was about to happen as we waited to see what he would do.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders!" he announced, addressing the lake. "Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!"

A blue haze rolled over the lake. Sidhes appeared as glowing dots flying around the water. It was like watching shooting stars trying to act as headless chickens. Merlin's hand suddenly covered my eyes and I felt the magic entering my eyes. The sensation felt like I had rubbed something over them and could feel it being absorbed into me.

When his hand came down, everything looked like looked slow but was sounded normal. The Sidhes looked like your traditional fairies with wings and being tiny. Their skin was a glowing crystal blue while their clothes and hats shimmered in the night. Many of them were fixated on their own reflections, proving that they couldn't resist shiny things, including their reflections. Merlin smiled at the sight of them, no doubt amazed to see them. I myself was developing a migraine.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" he declared.

One of the fairies, who was dressed in red and was the Sidhe elder, flew closer to the old man. "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life," it leered. "You will never be able to return to Avalon."

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's."

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter," the elder revealed. "Unless the soul of a prince be offered up to them."

"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!"

The elder let out a hiss. The fairies then disappeared into the lake, taking the blue haze with them. The wind started blowing faster as Aulfric started laughing, cackling like an evil villain.

Without warning, he stopped and looked back. Merlin covered my mouth with one hand and wrapped his other arm across my lower chest. I went bright red as he held me close and spun us around to hide behind the tree. The sound of the old man's shoes crunching against the leaf litter made the boy bring ourselves to our knees in order to hide in the shadows until the noise faded into the forest's depths.

Once the coast was clear, the boy removed his hand from my mouth and placed it over my eyes. I could feel the magic leaving my eyes while something started climbing up my throat. The second he removed his hand, I rushed towards the bushes and started retching and gagging.

"Are you okay?"

"You gave me motion sickness," I accused in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry," he said. He then looked over at the lake. "Now we know what they want with Arthur, what do you think we're dealing with?"

I wanted to tell him, I really did, but I was too unwell to go into any proper details so I didn't answer.

* * *

If anyone was concerned, I was feeling better the next morning and came in at the right moment of Gaius explaining what Merlin and I had seen the night before.

"What did it look like?" Gaius asked, curiously as I came in.

"Does it matter?" Merlin demanded.

"It's nothing special," I explained, making my presence known. "Perfect, yet mediocre. Like pencils."

The boy nodded, despite a confused look. "And they're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet," he continued.

"We do know," Gaius sat by his desk as the two of us followed. There were several books on the table which the old man and I had looked through the other day. "Jackie and I found writing like this on Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient scriot. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane, "To hold life and death in your hands." From the writing on the staff and what you both saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"That does not sound like a good thing," Merlin said.

"They're masters of enchantment."

" _Also known as fairies,_ " I thought.

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?" Merlin questioned.

Gaius nodded. "Almost certainly," he replied. "I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true."

Without warning, an old memory formed in my head. A story I heard about a boy working on a ship who finds a seashell that gives him the ability to see the future. One of which involved him being thrown overboard to drown by the ship's owners. The story's resolution, as well as this episode's, gave me an idea.

"We can make this work in our favour," I declared.

The two men stared at me, shocked. "What do you mean?" Gaius asked.

"Well," I said, "we could make it partially come true, we could make Morgana's dream come true, but make it come true in our own way. She didn't see him die, she only saw him underwater."

They glanced at one another. "You may be right," said Merlin. "But how do we make that happen?"

"We get there in the nick of time, of course," I said, before realising that I was more than likely just stating the obvious and reminding myself of how pointless I truly was in the grand scheme of things.

"Right," said the boy. "I'm going to keep an eye on Arthur, see if I can get some sense into him." He turned to me, "what will you do?"

"I have some supplies to collect," I answered.

* * *

Merlin and I met up outside Arthur's chamber. I had my supplies inside my pocket which I intended to use when the time was right. The boy explained to me that Arthur had informed Uther of his intent to marry Sophia and the cold turndown the king made to the announcement. When he finished, I gave him a small bag.

"This stuff will distract the Sidhes," I explained. "If you want to make a getaway, open the bag and spill it over the floor."

"What is it?" he asked, trying to open the bag.

"Be careful with it," I said. "It's not easy to remove."

He placed it back into his pocket and we entered the room.

Arthur was already in the room, dressed in his chainmails, and sorting out clothing on his bed to place into a bag. He took one look at us standing in the doorway before ordering us to leave.

"I thought the king was a bit harsh," said Merlin.

"I don't need sympathy, Merlin," he stated, "especially not from you and your sister,"

I tried my best to keep a straight face as we moved closer to him. This again!

"But I did think he had a point."

This angered him enough to make him stop. "I ordered you to get out," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Now leave me!"

"I know what you think you're doing," he continued, "and I know you think you're in love with Sophia…"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" he demanded.

"I'm your friend."

"No, Merlin, you're my servant," he moved towards a table to place something into a bag.

"You don't know what you're doing," he insisted, following his servant with me staying close. "She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted."

"I told you people would try to keep us apart."

All three of us turned towards the door to see Sophia and Aulfric enter, carrying their staffs. I silently reached for Merlin's sleeve, gripping the leather tightly, before I stepped back to hide slightly behind him. The boy placed one hand over mine, making me relax my hand. With my other hand, I pulled out a small bag.

"I know," Arthur agreed. "I won't let that happen."

"Look, don't listen to her," Merlin insisted, "she's controlling you."

"We can elope together," Sophia offered, stepping closer to us. "Get away from this place, these people."

"We saw you," I said. "We-we-we followed him," I gestured to Aulfric.

"They're planning to sacrifice you," Merlin finished.

"You let your servants talk to your guests this way?" Aulfric asked Arthur.

"We know what you're going to do," I said, "We-we followed you to the…the lake. That's why…you have to believe us."

Arthur started shaking his head, looking lost, and not knowing who to believe.

"Don't listen to him, Arthur," Sophia said. "Let's go. Let's leave tonight."

"She's going to kill you," Merlin insisted. "Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die."

"It…it doesn't make sense," Arthur stuttered. "We're…we're in love."

"They're magical beings!" the warlock exclaimed. "Look at the writing on the staff."

He lunged forward to grab Aulfric's staff. He pulled away, eyes flashing red.

"Look at his eyes," he told Arthur. "Look at him. Do you believe me?" he raised his voice when he got no response. "Arthur, do you see?"

Arthur turned to us, his eyes glowing red. "I see everything," he said.

Seeing those eyes made me realise that I had just made a mistake. A very, _very_ bad mistake. It occurred to me in that moment that Merlin that was going to be knocked out with magic and the only reason he wasn't going to die was from his own magic.

" _Oh my stars,_ " I thought. " _Oh my stars. Oh my stars! What's going to happen to me? Oh, why didn't I think this through? Why did I follow Merlin?_ "

Merlin lunged towards Aulfric once again, who pointed his staff at the boy and cast a spell. A bolt of electricity shot out of the blue stone in the tip of the stick, striking the boy in the chest. It lifted him up into the air, slamming him against the wall. He slid down the wall and to the ground, unconscious and presumed dead.

The two Sidhe turned to me.

I gritted my teeth and began to tremble. My heart was pounding to the point thought if I looked down, I would see it beating against my ribcage. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead. I clenched the bag in my hand so tightly that I would explode. I flinched and stepped back when Aulfric pointed his staff at me.

"Na mben…!"

In that instant, I fumbled to tear open the bag. Its contents split out of my fingers and onto my front. With all my might, I hurled it across the room.

Salt glitter and fish scales showered across the floor of Arthur's room. It glinted in the sunlight that poured into the room through the windows.

Much to my amazement, Aulfric stopped midway through the spell and turned to look at the glitter. Sophia too, looked over to admire what was on the floor. Mesmerised by the sight.

Taking my chances, I limped towards the door, climbing over the bed as quietly as I could.

Once I had cleared the bed, I felt large fingers tighten around my neck. I let out a small shriek. I clawed at the fingers, trying to pry them away, but it was as if they had become welded to me. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster in my chest.

My head started to feel light and fuzzy. My body started to feel numb and lost the strength to move. I couldn't tell if I was standing up, on my knees, or in the air. Red dots started appearing in my cloud of vision until all I could see was red that grew darker to the point it was black. I didn't know if my eyes were open.

I felt like time had stopped around me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't see. I couldn't think. All I knew was that I was falling. Falling towards an unknown destination.

" _Don't let me die,_ " I begged. " _Don't let me die, please!_ "

* * *

 **I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've had work and exams to do.**

 **But now with more free time, I'm trying to make sure that I post more chapters more frequently.**


	12. Chapter 12

I was walking through the woods, following a deer trail. There was a heavy weight on my back and my arms were wrapped around a small pair of legs. I could hear the sound of someone breathing deeply and their hot breathe brushing against my neck. Two arms were hanging loosely over my shoulders.

"Are you asleep?" I asked softly, sounding exhausted, like I had been walking for a long time.

I received no answer and looked back over my shoulder. Nothing was there except for trees. I stopped altogether and listened carefully. All I heard was the sound of a few bird calls and the occasional rustle of leaves blowing in the wind.

"…sixty-five bottles of mead on the wall, sixty-five bottles of mead. You take one down, you pass it around, it leaves you only sixty-four bottles of mead on the wall."

I was walking through hills of fields, passing farmers and their livestock, singing. I could hear the sound of someone humming along to the tune.

"Are-we…there…yet?" came a voice from the person on my back. It belonged to a little boy, but his voice sounded very hoarse and his speech pattern was odd, he would say something very briskly, making the words sound like they were joined together, and then pause for long periods.

"I don't think we'll be much longer," I told him. "I reckon we'll cross the border and find that village before you know it."

"Do-you…still-think…the-king-will-be…after-me-be-cause…of-my…parents?"

I crouched down, allowing the boy to slide off my back and walk beside me with his hand in mine. The kid was probably nine or ten years old. He had very light brown hair and blue eyes. His most distinct feature was the bandages on the right side of his face and neck.

"I don't think he would, but I don't believe we should take our chances."

"Will-I…be-safe?"

I gave him an assuring smile. "When we find that village," I told him, "you'll be free to practise your magic and everyone will be sure to keep you safe. I can guarantee that."

"I think this is it."

It was night-time and I was once again carrying the boy. We were standing not far from a village where a fire had been lit in the centre with men, women and children gathered around it, eating and drinking.

I took a deep breathe in before I made my way towards them.

"Please…stay."

It was dawn and I was standing outside the village. The boy was walking beside me, holding out my hand towards town.

"I told you that I was going to leave once I got you here."

"But-why…can't-you…stay?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. "It's not that I don't like you, because I do, it's just because there's a prisoner in Camelot who is the last of his kind and he's so alone and depressed and bitter that I can't help but feel sorry for him. I want to find some way to help him and in order to do that, I have to go back. You understand, right? That's why I can't stay."

He looked like he was going to cry as he nodded. "When-I'm…grown-up," he said, "I'll-go…back-to…Cam-elot…and-have-re-venge…for-my…parents…and…your friend. Will-you…help?"

"To an extent," I promised. "I won't hurt anyone at all, I don't like hurting others, but I'll gladly help you."

He smiled at me. "Thank-you," he said.

I leaned forward and kissed the boy on top of his head.

* * *

I let out a small moan before I took a deep breath in. I felt uncomfortable and stiff, like I had slept in an awkward position. As soon as I did so though, I felt like I just swallowed a handful of nails and began violently coughing. I wrapped both of my hands around my neck, which was tender and sore.

" _Oh my stars,_ " I thought, " _my poor throat._ "

I opened my eyes, expecting to find myself in the caves, sleeping on my bed of straw, surrounded by a dead fire and my stolen loot, and Kilgharrah waking up on his own rocky platform. Instead, I was lying on a stone floor in one of Camelot's bed chambers, my hair was a shaken mess, my throat burning, and staring at a door left slightly ajar.

" _Well, it's not the first time I've woken up not knowing how I got to where I was,_ " I thought, thinking about the first time I came to this world and my childhood.

With my eyes fixed on the door, I brought myself up to my knees and managed to make my way towards the exit. Limping and massaging my neck, I rubbed my eyes constantly to prevent my vision from blurring or from passing out. My eyelids were heavy and I felt like I had an intense hangover from drinking nails.

" _I can't keep walking like this,_ " I quickly realised. " _I'll never make it to the caves so I can sleep this off. My throat's killing me. Ooh, what happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? What was I doing in that room? Did I get caught stealing and got drugged?_ "

I stumbled into physicians chambers and collapsed into the nearest chair. Gaius was already inside, reading a book at one of his desks, and watched me in confusion as I burst in.

"What happened to you?" he asked, making his way towards me. "What's wrong with your neck?"

I opened my mouth to explain that I didn't know, but instead of my voice, I instead gave out a throaty cough.

Gaius tenderly started to examine my neck. "A bruise is forming along your neck," he explained. "It appears that you have been strangled."

That news was a shock for me, and I immediately felt stupid for not realising sooner. But then again, I couldn't remember being attacked. In fact, I could barely recall anything from the past few days. I remembered I was trying to figure out what Edwin had done, cobwebs, going to a lake, blue pixies, and I had made salt glitter and removed the scales from some fish. I had no idea how those events tied in together, so I had no way of figuring anything out.

After explaining to me the side-effects of being strangled, which included sometimes losing one's voice and memory, Gaius then proceeded to start making a remedy to treat my throat. I shook my head to protest but all he did was pour me some water and told me to drink it if I could while he made my medicine. When I took a sip, I forced myself to hold down a cough by balling a fist and grinding it into the table.

I gave up drinking and watched Gaius grinding and mixing the ingredients together and boiling some water. I couldn't see anything like leeches near the work area and it made me paranoid that they were already festering inside a vile somewhere in the room. And all that he had to do was walk towards and bring it out, with the leeches still alive to prevent any decay. Then, he would pour it into the mixture with those other things to hide the flavour, and give it to me. Next, I would take the drink and eventually realise that something was wriggling around inside me, sucking its way through my stomach and create a hole for it, and my belly acid, to escape. The leech would then work its way to my heart and feed on my blood until it exploded while the bottom half would melt away by the acid leaving me to die an unusually horrific death.

I nearly jumped when Gaius suddenly placed a small cup in front of me. "Now be sure to…"

I zoned out the moment the drink was placed in front of me. The sound of my heart beating blocked out what he was saying. The cup had steam rolling off the top. It was half empty and it smelt foul. I tried to take deep breathes, but I struggled not to cringe.

" _Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay._ _I can do this. I can do this. There's only herbs and water in there. No leeches at all. Or slugs. Or snails. Or puppy dog's tails. Ha-ha-ha. Alright, focus. Focus There's nothing to worry about. You're going to get through this. You'll be fine. It's not like the water was an algae pond. No! No! No! I'm not going to think that. The water was nice and clear and fresh. In fact, Gaius personally stood out in the rain to collect this water to make sure it was as pure as it could get. Provided…No! There is_ nothing _wrong with this medicine! Nothing at all! It's as safe to try as chemist medicine. A very dodgy chemist…damn it! I'm not thinking about anything wrong with this medicine. I. Can. Do. This!_ "

I grabbed the cup, pinched my nose, tilted my head back, and poured the entire contents down my throat. I covered my mouth with my hand as I slammed the cup down. Oh my stars, was that a mistake! It tasted horrendous! My face screwed up to prevent myself from spitting. I felt like I had shoved chopped up dead rat drenched in ghost pepper dip into my mouth while drinking stale eggnog. I began hitting the cup on the table as I forced myself to swallow. I could feel it oozing its way down to the pits of my gut.

As soon as it had started swimming around down there I started caging (coughing + gagging).

"That should serve you right," Gaius told me, patting my back as I suffered. "I told you to take a sip once an hour, not take it all at once. The tastes weakens the longer you leave it."

My head slowly descended onto the desk and I began shaking while fighting back tears.

* * *

I remained in that position for the next few hours, feeling self-loathsome of my mistake I made as well as hating myself for feeling that way. Gaius would check on me every now and again to see if I was improving or getting worse. By evening my voice returned, being very scratchy and made me sound as if I were possessed, but you get what you're given.

"I want my old voice."

"If you rest your throat, you should feel fine within a matter of days."

Suddenly, Morgana. She looked terrified and anxious as she hurried towards the old man, raving about her dream coming true because she saw Arthur going with this woman.

While Gaius tried to comfort her, I desperately tried to figure out what the king's ward meant. Nothing would come to mind except for fuzzy numbness that made my head feel like it was full of cotton wool. Why couldn't I remember? I thought harder and harder to figure it out that by the time Gaius left while Morgana remained in the room that I thought I could smell something burning.

"What happened in the dream?" I asked her when we were alone.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I've been strangled and I can't remember anything. Now please just answer my question."

"Um, well, I saw Arthur drowning while Sophia was watching over him."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to piece things together from my fuzzy memories and that information to understand the situation and if I might be needed. Arthur was drowning so he would have be in water…like a lake. Lake! That's it! So since the prince was in water, then he needed to be resuscitated because real or not, he had lungs, therefore that meant I was needed to make sure that he'd survive as I was probably the only one who knew how to do it. Now, it was best that I got there after whoever saved Arthur – probably Merlin – so that I wouldn't have had to search through the lake with a bad throat. I also needed to be there before he carried the prince back to Camelot in order to help.

But getting there would require…

"I need you to help me get a horse," I declared, standing up.

"What do you need a horse for?" Morgana asked.

"Look," I explained, "if Arthur is going to drown then he'll need to be given these chest compressions that will get the water out of him and get his heart working so he won't die."

"…I don't follow."

"You don't have to. All that I need you to do is to help me get a horse."

"I don't think you should go in your state."

"I think otherwise. I swear to you, I'll be fine."

"I think we should wait here and let…"

This was going nowhere. I really didn't want to have to do it, but I realised that this was going to need me to do some emotional manipulation and I felt sick to the stomach as I did so.

"Morgana," I interrupted, "you said that you wanted to help Arthur. Well, if you want to help then help me help him. You see, where I come from people drown all the time and we can almost always bring them back by chest compressions. And I know how to do these compressions. But, the longer the person is underwater, the less are the chances that the person will survive. And," I felt the tingling on the back of neck signifying that I was going to hell for what I was about to say, "the longer you hesitate and not help me, Arthur's chances of surviving will slim. I can't collect a horse and get on it with my bad leg and throat. So, please Morgana. Help me."

As we made our way to the horse stalls, I could see the angels from heaven watching as my soul was dragged into hell. "You're going to hell, Jaqueline. We're so sorry," they would be saying, "but you go down there and you die! YOU DIE DOWN THERE, JAQUELINE!" they would then proceed to spit on my grave as they probably did for the majority of my ancestors and would do for my parents.

The horse stalls was a large shed leaning against the castle walls. The roof was made of dry straw and the walls were stone bricks with no door and one window. Morgana led me through the doorframe where four horses were tied up in a neat row. She unfastened the horse closest to the exit and walked it outside. The horse had not yet been unsaddled which was quiet a stroke of luck.

I noticed a small stool and placed it beside the horse which was still too tall for me to climb on. I ripped my skirt to make it more suitable to ride before Morgana laced her fingers and gave me a lift upward. Once I was on, she inspected to see if I was on safely.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Thank you."

She gave a small smiled. "Take care."

"I will."

The horse raced out of Camelot as fast as it could. I held the reigns on tightly, remembering what had happened the last time I rode a horse. The wind felt icy and blew the loosened strands of my hair around my face. I prayed it wouldn't get caught on something like the saddle. My breathing increased making my throat become dryer and dryer the further we went. I tried to ignore it as we made our way towards the lake.

Eventually, I spotted a clearing and slowed the horse down. It trotted towards the clearing, revealing a large land of water. It was empty except for two sticks thrown around the bank. The sticks had blue stones embedded on the tip. It looked familiar to me, but I couldn't recall where.

The sound of something submerging from the water and a sharp gasp of air. I turned around and saw Merlin's head and shoulders. He took several gasps before diving back underwater. I made my way towards the water, stopping when I was knee-deep and watched.

What felt like a minute, Merlin burst out of the water holding something in his arms, most likely Arthur. He started dragging him back to shore, keeping him upwards in an awkward position. I waded through the water to help him.

"You survived!" he exclaimed when I reached him.

We managed to wrap Arthur's arms over our shoulders and carried him to dry land. "I was strangled and I don't remember much of what happened," I explained as we did so. "Where you there when I was attacked?"

"No, I wasn't. You should have stayed in Camelot if you've been strangled."

"I came because I thought Arthur may have stopped breathing and I would have to resuscitate him."

We placed the prince down on his back once we were on dry land. I placed a few strands of my hair in front of Arthur's lips to see if they would move. When they didn't, I placed my fingers onto his throat to feel a weak pulse.

"He's not breathing," I declared. "Get his chained-shirt off."

Merlin struggled to pull it off and only got it past his halfway down his arms before I turned Arthur's head to the side and placed my hands one on top of the other to start doing the compressions.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stopping to watch me.

"Chest compressions," I explained. 'I'm trying to get the water out of his lungs. Here," I took his hands and placed them in the same positions as my hands were once in, "you do what I was doing. Don't push too hard," I placed my own hands over his and pushed down to show how far he needed to push. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I think so," he continued pressing down as I removed my hands and pinched Arthur's nose while keeping his mouth wide open. "Are you sure this will work?"

"It better," I replied. "Because I'm going to hell, so the least I can do is have something good on my conscious."

Arthur suddenly opened his eyes. He began violently coughing up water mixed with saliva. Merlin moved over to prevent having his clothes soaked by the stuff. He helped me roll the prince over and patted him on the back to help him. He eventually slowed down his coughing and slipped back into his unconsciousness.

"You should teach Gaius that," Merlin told me.

The two of us picked up Arthur and carried him over to the horse. We managed to sling him over the creature's back to prepare him for the long walk back to Camelot. I held the horses reigns while Merlin made sure that the prince wouldn't fall off.

"Why do you think you're going to hell?" he asked.

"Because I used emotional blackmail on someone," I explained. "And as my parent told me that is far worse than breaking any of the Ten Commandments. They told me that basic blackmail and manipulation is fine, but if you use a person's emotions, like what I just did, then that's pure evil and you go to hell for it."

"I didn't know you were religious."

"Isn't everyone to some extent? You know, saying "oh my g"…and things like that. And when other people do it, it shows that they believe in Him in some form. I mean, I personally don't like saying the Lord's name in vain but I will if I can't help myself."

"Oh."

The trip back to Camelot felt like it had taken about an hour. When we reached the castle, it was completely dark. I offered to help carry Arthur back to his bed chambers, but Merlin insisted that I go back.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I hope you're better by tomorrow."

"I'll have faith that I'll be fine in a couple of days."

I chuckled at my joke while Merlin smiled. We said goodnight to one another and then parted ways.

* * *

"…so that's why I sound so odd."

I was drowning myself in cup of water after cup of water, explaining to Kilgharrah between mouthfuls what had happened.

"And you have no memory of what happened to you?" he clarified.

"None at all."

There was the sudden sound of something falling from a great height and land with a massive _thud!_ I looked over my shoulder for a moment to see a pile of mouldy food and the rotting remains of unused animal carcasses had been dropped behind the giant rock the Great Dragon sat on whenever people visited. I pinched my nose to block out the horrid smell. Kilgharrah ignored the scent and made his way towards it.

"I think that's the biggest meal you've had this year," I pointed out. From where I was, the garbage most likely reached my jawline and was expected to last for about a month.

"It would seem," the dragon replied, sifting through his food, looking for things he didn't like.

I stopped talking for a moment, trying to think of what to talk about, when I remembered the dream I had had when I passed out.

"After I was strangled," I said, "I had a dream where I was taking Edwin to other sorcerers in hiding. In the dream, he was a little kid. Do you know what that might have meant?"

The dragon stopped what he was doing. "It did amaze me that you had forgotten that you had met that boy and then be confused when he showed gratitude in the form of affection for all that you had done for him."

I placed my hand on top of my head to comprehend what he was saying. "…What?"

He turned to face me. "Seventeen years ago," he explained, "you disappeared for a six days and when you returned, you told me that you had taken a boy you found with a bandage along the side of his face and neck to another state in Albion where magic is not outlawed. You explained that you arranged for others to care for him and when he returned, you were going to help him kill Uther for revenge against what he had done to the boy's parents and me. From the way you spoke of him and how upset you were when you spoke, it was very clear that you cared for this boy as he did towards you."

I immediately felt despicable. I ran my fingers through my hair until my head was being cradled in my arms. My eyes filled with tears that ran down my arms and into my lap. My body started shaking as I tried to hold back any sobs. I really hated myself at that time. I couldn't believe that I had the nerve to completely forget about someone who had probably spent those seventeen years wondering why that girl had helped him leave. I'm willing to bet that he had probably been really liked me since he wouldn't let me die. My heart felt numb when I questioned whether or not he was hurt when Edwin realised that I had forgotten all about him.

"I'm so sorry, Edwin," I murmured. 'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"There is no point apologising to him now that he has passed on."

I lay on my side, curled up in a tight ball and cried harder. I didn't looked up as I felt the ground tremble from Kilgharrah walking. He slid his claws under me to lever me upwards. He didn't move and I stayed there, leaning against him as I continued to cry.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I've been doing stuff and I would have posted sooner except my laptop stopped working and everything was deleted so I had to start again after it was fixed. I'd also been trying to do some research about the symptoms of strangling and my god was it hard to look up ways that people in the middle ages treated strangle victims.**

 **While I was waiting for my laptop to fix, I had come to realise that I was getting sick of constantly writing Jackie into scenes where characters are talking about stuff that we already know. I find it boring and pointless so I've decided to focus more on having her figuring out and remembering stuff while also having her interact with the other characters. I know that not everyone won't like that but meh.**

 **Also, I know that Jackie helping out child Edwin was very similar to the Beginning of the end episode, but I didn't realise the similarities until I had finished writing it and I'm just pointing it so that no one else has to. However, the memory is going to provide some information into what Jackie had been doing the twenty years prior to the Merlin series. And spoiler alert, I'm going into more detail about it as the chapters go on.**

 **So, I hope you all had a decent Christmas and I'm glad you survived 2015 and I swear on my spleen that I will have a new chapter very soon.**


End file.
